La mentirα
by rogue85
Summary: AU. Kαoru Kamiya, recibe un diα una cartα con la peor de las noticiαs. El secuestro de su hijo. Y tendrá que verse obligada a recurrir a la persona que pensó jamas volvería a ver: Kenshin, el padre de su hijo, que nada sabe de la existencia de ese niño y la odiaba. ¿Podrán Kaoru y Kenshin, enfrentar las intrigas y el dolor, producto de su pasado sangriento?
1. El secuestro

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.

_**LA MENTIRA.**_

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

"**El secuestro"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada para lo que había entrenado alguna vez, la había preparado emocionalmente para que lo que estaba viviendo.

Para la ex—detective Kaoru Kamiya que siempre tenía un punto de inflexión, que servía de colchón para los muchos dolores que llego a sufrir en su vida, esto era algo que la sobrepasaba.

Mientras arrojaba la carta fatal al suelo, de su rostro cayeron algunas lágrimas.

Sintió como si el mundo se le hubiese detenido.

Solo una voz que estaba a su lado la trajo de vuelta.

— ¿Jouchan?— decía una voz masculina

Kaoru por primera vez, levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba con ella.

Sanosuke, su querido y fiel hermanastro la seguía viendo de forma preocupada, aun extrañado de la reacción de su hermanastra.

Finalmente y viendo que ella no podía articular palabra alguna, se agachó y recogió el papel del suelo.

Cuando lo leyó, casi se atraganta de la impresión.

Con letras apretadas, escritas en tenebrosa sangre roja rezaban estas palabras:

"_Kamiya:_

_Los ratones no se esconden por tanto tiempo. Si quieres volver a ver a tu hijo, tendrás que resarcirme de una vieja cuenta pendiente que tienes conmigo._

_Ya vengo del infierno, así que no me costará nada llevármelo conmigo, a menos que aparezcas._

_M.K"_

Solo segundos después, pareció Sanosuke Sagara también percibirlo. Lo que tenía en sus manos era una misiva, una carta donde comunicaban a Kaoru que su hijo había sido secuestrado.

¿Pero quién se lo llevaría?

¿Un posible enemigo de Kaoru de su época de detective?

Era la única respuesta probable, pero también casi las más extraña, siendo que Kamiya había prácticamente desaparecido, borrado sus historiales y gracias a muchas artimañas, era como si la hubiese tragado la tierra.

—Mi niño— murmuró Kaoru, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, siendo sostenida por Sanosuke.

~o~

El sol que caía ese momento sobre Yokohama parecía que iba a quemarla viva.

Había ido como todos los mediodías a buscar a Kenji, su hijo de cinco años del kindergarden a la pequeña escuela que solo quedaba a metros de su casa, aprovechando el descanso de su trabajo como dependiente en una farmacia, cuando la maestra del kínder con una inocente sonrisa le dijo:

—Ya vino el tío de Kenji a llevárselo. ¡Qué bien que se acordó de darle la autorización firmada! Porque el pequeño se había quedado dormido y no había forma de despertarlo.

Frente a la inocente maestra del kínder, Kaoru no articuló palabra alguna pero su mente sobrevoló en mil ideas.

¿Qué tío? El único que tenía era Sanosuke, y él estaba trabajando en el dojo de lucha, sumado al hecho de que jamás iría a buscar a Kenji sin avisarle.

Solo su mente casi en blanco, volvió a la realidad al oír la cantarina voz de la maestra.

—Sra. Kamiya, aquí me entregaron éste sobre que me pidió le diera su hermano, y que dice que tiene la nota con lo que necesita que compre del supermercado.

Tomó el sobre y salió corriendo del sitio, tomando dirección a su casa, que quedaba a pocos metros, y en la entrada del portón se encontró a Sanosuke que también llegaba a horario para almorzar.

— ¿Jouchan?

~o~

—Debemos ir a la policía ahora mismo— inquirió Sanosuke intentando incorporar a Kaoru del suelo.

La pelinegra observo los ojos castaños de su hermanastro.

Sanosuke Sagara, hijo de la mujer con la que su padre se había casado una vez viudo, era un buen hombre, y también fue el que la había ayudado a establecerse en Yokohama, además de darle esta nueva vida que tenía, pero no había sido muy sagaz y lo único que sabía o creía saber es que Kaoru era alguna ex—agente al servicio de la policía que había simplemente renunciado cuando se enteró que iba a ser madre.

Lo cual no era del todo mentira.

Solo que prefirió ocultarle un par de detalles, para evitar que Sano enfureciera e hiciera algo que lo terminara perjudicando.

Dos cosas en particular:

Que estaba escondiéndose por haber iniciado una tragedia donde creyó que había muerto _uno de los asesinos más importantes del gobierno_ y también…por otro motivo…en el cual prefería siquiera no pensar, pero que incluía a una persona que sabía que la odiaba con el alma haciendo que los recovecos del propio desprecio que pudiere sentir Kaoru por él, se hiciera uno con ese sentimiento.

Ambos se habían herido tanto mutuamente que si bien, pensaba Kaoru, _él_ quizá hasta podría ya haberlo olvidado, ella tenía consigo un eterno recordatorio: su hijo Kenji que se parecía tanto al padre que si llegaban a verlo los que conocían a aquel pelirrojo mordaz no dudarían en hacer matemáticas y concluir la filiación.

Kaoru suspiró un rato ante el recuerdo de esos ojos dorados del pasado y se levantó sola, ante la atenta mirada de Sanosuke.

Ella sabía que no había policía que podía ayudarla.

Al ver el contenido de la misiva y ver las macabras iniciales de la firma, ya lo supo todo.

Makoto Shishio había vuelto del infierno, donde ella misma lo había metido y buscaba venganza.

—No puedo creer que haya podido sobrevivir al incendio— dijo finalmente Kaoru.

Sano la veía sin comprender.

—Lo que pasó aquí no hay policía normal que pueda ayudarme, mi hijo ha sido secuestrado por uno de los más sanguinarios ex—asesinos del gobierno que busca venganza contra mí— dijo Kaoru con tenebrosa tranquilidad ante la atónita mirada de su fiel Sano.

Continuó.

—Pensé que ese sujeto había muerto hace cinco años en un incendio que yo misma provoqué para matarlo, pero no fue así. Él quiere vengarse por eso y por lo visto me ha rastreado y encontrado que tengo un hijo. Es la única forma que tiene de atraerme.

Sanosuke que estaba semi petrificado por las palabras de Kaoru.

— ¡Maldición! Jouchan, si la policía no puede ayudarte… ¿qué demonios haremos?

Kaoru sabia sus propias limitaciones, justamente recordó un deja-vu antiguo que le había dicho alguien.

"_Tenemos que aprender a reconocer la fuerza del oponente y de nuestras propias limitaciones"_

Enfrentar a buscar a su hijo en manos de un sujeto que podía ser tan mortíferamente retorcido y tan escalofriantemente inteligente, solo ameritaba a ir a buscar a alguien que pensará como Makoto Shishio.

Y eso la llevo al sujeto que le había dado la frase de las limitaciones de fuerza.

Para que ir más lejos, la llevó directamente al recuerdo del sujeto que el solo hecho de ver a su hijo le traía.

—La única persona que puede ayudarnos, aunque no estoy segura si podrá hacerlo es el padre de Kenji— dijo finalmente Kaoru.

Cuando Sano la miró extrañado, la pelinegra lo quito de dudas.

El cabeza de gallo no sabía la identidad del progenitor de Kenji y Kaoru no pensaba decirlo jamás, pero las circunstancias acababan de dar un giro dramático de 180 grados.

— ¿El padre de Kenji?— preguntó Sanosuke

—Así es, iré a verlo y no importa lo que tenga que hacer, le rogaré que me ayude.

—Sabes que nunca te pregunté nada, pero ya basta de secretitos ¿quieres?, ¿Quién demonios es su padre? Pensé que estaba muerto o no sabías donde estaba— dijo Sano con una mueca de molestia, él nunca había interferido en la vida privada de Kaoru, pero tanta falta de confianza le picaba un poco.

Kaoru tragó duro.

—Su nombre es Battousai Himura y si quiero encontrarlo…solo debo poner en marcha algunos contactos de mi ex—agencia y buscar el rastro de uno de los ex—asesinos secretos del gobierno más feroces que han existido….y así podre hallarlo.

Sanosuke ya no respondió de la impresión.

Y Kaoru lo único que temía es que Himura no la matara al solo verla…o que al menos no lo hiciera de forma lenta y dolorosa, cuando le diga que necesitaba su ayuda para rescatar a su hijo.

Un hijo que también era suyo…pero del cual Himura no sabía nada.

¿Cómo podría reaccionar?

Hace más de cinco años que no lo veía, pero las últimas palabras que él había proferido antes de perderse para siempre de su visión fueron tajantes.

"_Desaparece y nunca más…te vuelvas a aparecer ante mis ojos_"

El eco de su voz, sumado al brillo mortífero de sus inusuales ojos del color de la miel en versión ámbar era suficiente para asustar para siempre a cualquiera.

Pero Kaoru estaba dispuesta a ir hasta al mismísimo infierno para salvar a su hijo.

Y es allí donde se dirigiría.

Enfrentar un pasado culposo, donde de ambos lados manaba heridas sin cerrar, siempre era un infierno.

~o~

En tanto, muy lejos de allí en una casa en las afueras del centro de Kyoto, en un sitio que ni siquiera estaba escondido del público, se erigía esta vivienda mansión de alguien que tampoco pretendía esconderse del mundo.

Battousai Himura era su propietario.

No sería tanta la noticia si no estuviéramos hablando de uno de los ex—asesinos secretos del gobierno más sangriento que haya habido.

Verlo tampoco podría levantar mucha perdiz.

No era alto ni exageradamente fornido, y tenía la mata de pelo rojo largo en coleta alta que lo hacía ver incluso como un jovencito del cual distaba mucho, porque ya era un hombre de treinta y tres años.

Sus delicadas facciones solo se veían agudizadas por la mirada violeta-ámbar que tenía y que cambiaba según el momento, y por un distintivo característico: una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda que cuando cambiaba su expresión enojada podía darle un matiz siniestro.

Himura no tenía miedo de nada y a su vez, como creía que sus actuaciones bajo órdenes del gobierno en el pasado estaban en lo correcto, no veía razón para ocultarse de nadie, por eso vivía en ese sitio.

Tampoco es que abundaban personas que lo buscaran, más que nada porque le temían.

Pero Himura vivía tranquilo y sin ruido allí.

De hecho, todos creían que vivía con su familia en el sitio, porque con él vivían Tomoe Yukishiro y su hermano menor, el joven Enishi a quien Himura solía entrenar a veces.

Ellos eran hijos de un antiguo compañero de armas de Himura, el viejo Oibore que al morir en una misión en China, le había rogado al pelirrojo que cuidara a su familia.

Y como hombre de honor, Himura lo había hecho, a pesar de que Enishi tenía un carácter especialmente difícil a sus quince rebeldes años

Tomoe en cambio, era una hermosa joven de veintidós años, posiblemente la más bonita que él haya visto y que justamente intuía Himura, causa de los berrinches de Enishi que era muy celoso de su hermana.

Y no era de menos, porque era un secreto a voces que Tomoe estaba enamorada de su benefactor.

~o~

Esa tarde en particular, Himura había decidido no salir de la casa.

Y mientras se ponía a leer el periódico, sentado en el jardín bebiendo el café que Tomoe amorosamente había preparado para él, el viento empezó a hacer de las suyas y esto le hizo pestañear.

Un ligero estremecimiento en la cicatriz de su mejilla.

El bajó la taza del café porque hasta podía sentir hasta una especie de ardor seco en esa zona de su rostro.

No hubiese sido extraño, siendo como era una cicatriz.

Pero justamente la que le ardía era la segunda raya de la cicatriz.

La más reciente de todas.

Una que le habían hecho hace poco más de cinco años.

La que le había hecho una mujer que lo hizo sentir en carne propia el ardor de la traición, rompiendo en varios pedazos lo que pudiere tener de corazón.

Himura apretó los puños ante el recuerdo.

_En esos tiempos_, él simplemente había vivido de forma mecánica deseando solo ir al infierno en cuanto pudiese, pero al conocerla a ella creyó encontrar un motivo para vivir.

La había amado, le confió tanto como nunca había hecho con nadie y al final ella terminó traicionándolo.

En ese instante hacía un parón al recordar que él tampoco había actuado bien al enterarse de su traición y había recurrido a un vil y ancestral mecanismo de sumisión para vengarse de ella, pero él creía haber tenido justificación por sentirse traicionado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…se permitió decir en voz alta el nombre de aquella mujer cuyo recuerdo le había venido punzante.

—Kaoru…

Se tocó la mejilla y pareciera que con ello hasta podía llegar a escuchar los gritos de Kaoru aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, mientras él en un vaivén de furia, rabia y dolor la sometía en el más cruento dolor que podía llegar a vivir una mujer.

Y se suponía que él la había amado.

Himura no sentía culpa de las miles de muertes que había provocado en su vieja profesión de asesino.

Una de las pocas culpas que lo carcomían y que a veces no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, es saber sobre su conciencia, que había usado su fuerza y abusado de una mujer.

Una mujer que había amado.

—Maldición— masculló Himura, levantándose del sillón y entrando en la casa, dando abruptamente por finalizado su improvisada merienda

A lo mejor entrenando con su preciada y antigua katana le sacaban un poco esas ensoñaciones.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido Enishi?

~o~

Kaoru finalmente no terminó saliendo sola en el viaje que planeaba hacer, porque Sanosuke no quiso dejarla ir sola.

Ya tenía la dirección en Kyoto donde iría a buscar a Battousai Himura, que había obtenido gracias a sus contactos y en este caso, tuvo que recurrir a su antiguo conocido Aoshi Shinomori, un agente de servicio activo a quien no le fue nada difícil conseguirle la dirección de Himura, aunque se había extrañado bastante el motivo por el cual su antigua compañera quisiera buscar al ex—asesino, pero tampoco indagó mucho.

Ese tema no era su incumbencia, además como creía deberle un par de favores a Kaoru, accedió a conseguirle la dirección.

Acompañada de Sanosuke, habían tomado un vuelo con un avión privado para hacerlo más rápido y llegar a Kyoto esa misma noche.

Ella misma se había jurado que por su hijo haría lo que fuera.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte y valiente ante los recuerdos.

Solo cinco años habían pasado, pero el rastro que deja en la sangre el ardor de saberse que traicionas al hombre que amas y luego sentir en carne propia toda la furia de él, no lo disipa el tiempo.

Kaoru Kamiya tenía ahora veinticinco años, y nunca le dijo a nadie que su pequeño no había sido concebido en algún acto certero de amor y entrega.

Prefería el silencio a la verdad.

La verdad de que su amado Kenji había sido concebido en medio del dolor de verse forzada por el hombre que ella amaba…y que había traicionado.

¿Para qué mover tantas cuentas?

Ella sentía tanta culpa por su traición, que cuando fue violada por él, sentía como si estuviera pagándole alguna deuda.

Al final hasta sentía que su deuda estaba completamente impaga, porque cuando su memoria la llevaba a su último encuentro, él le estaba salvando la vida cuando la rescató de las llamas, donde debió haber muerto con Makoto Shishio en aquel memorable incendio que ella mismo comenzó.

Cuando aquello, Kaoru había creído muerto a Shishio y ahora veía que no.

Y también le resonaban las palabras de Himura cuando la sacaba alejándola del fuego y el ardor de las llamas.

"_Desaparece y nunca más…te vuelvas a aparecer ante mis ojos"_

Una lagrima solitaria apareció en sus rosadas mejillas y tuvo que tragarse un sollozo, cuando Sano le zarandeo un poco el hombro para quitarle la ensoñación.

—Despierta, Jouchan…ya llegamos en Kyoto.

Kaoru solo tragó más saliva.

Era más que obvio que Himura no la estaría esperando.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo se vería su rostro ahora?

Sonrió un poco al recordar que ella le había hecho un tajo limpio en aquella mejilla sobre otra antigua cicatriz, cuando intentaba defenderse de la furia sin límites del pelirrojo y el cual terminó con las ropas rotas de ella, sangre seca entre sus piernas y la pérdida definitiva de cualquier dejo de inocencia de niña.

Pero que le había dejado también a Kenji. Su gran motivo de vivir.

¿Irónico, no?

Pues ya era hora de enfrentar su pasado.

Encontrar al hombre con quien se había herido mutuamente y decirle de sopetón que necesitaba su ayuda para rescatar a su hijo, del cual él nunca supo nada…no sería tarea fácil.

—Por Kenji— se dijo antes de bajar de la pequeña avioneta y subir con Sano en el auto que habían hecho alquilar y poder llegar a destino.

El sol ya había caído completamente a esas horas en Kyoto.

Un sitio en el cual Kaoru creía no volver jamás…

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas Finales.**

Uy, es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin y tengo que confesarles que estoy aterrorizada, porque amo mucho esta serie, y pues no quisiera meter la pata.

Desde ya les cuento que este fic contendrá temas adultos como menciones de situaciones delicadas como mucha violencia tanto fisica como emocional ( incluido la de abuso sexual)y lemon.

Asi que esa será la advertencia.

Por demás, como habran visto en este primer capitulo, el fic es un AU, ambientado en tiempos actuales presentando a una Kaoru Kamiya recibiendo lo peor que puede recibir una madre.

Una nota informandole del secuestro de su hijo y justamente por la oscuridad de asunto, tiene que recurrir a alguien que pensaba volver a ver a jamas.

El padre del niño. Que no sabe de la existencia del niño. Y del cual se habia separado en malas condiciones

Pero las cosas seran muy complicadas, porque el secuestrador al parecer es alguien del pasado oscuro de Kaoru que ella creia muerto.

Pero como iran viendo a lo largo de este fic, que no será muy largo, porque ya lo tengo semi hecho, hay muchas cuestiones ocultas.

¿Que traición cometió Kaoru contra Himura?

¿Porque el secuestrador las tiene jurada contra Kaoru?

¿Que dirá Himura cuando sepa que tiene un hijo del cual no tenia ni idea?

También agradezco profundamente a mi beta y amiga personal Yuki Lunar que no me ha abandonado un segundo para ayudarme a corregir el fic.

Y pues bueno, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, y voy a estar esperando sus comentarios, tomatazos porque muero de curiosidad de saber que les va pareciendo.

Abrazo.

Paola.


	2. La flor del cerezo rojo

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La flor de cerezo rojo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cinco años atrás, la gran valía y determinación de Kaoru le había hecho acreedora a la tierna edad de veinte años, de convertirse en la agente de inteligencia más joven que haya tenido la Agencia Secreta Japonesa.

Pero su sonrisa orgullosa se había desvanecido un poco, cuando su jefe directo le encomendó una misión sumamente difícil.

Le pidió infiltrarse en el escuadrón de asesinos secretos que tenía la poderosa Agencia, y poder verificar lo que Saito Hajime, su jefe llamaba con voz burlona..."_un gato perdido en la nubosidad_ "y "_el cual hay que aniquilar de raíz_".

Había cierta información de que uno de los integrantes, munido del poder e investidura y hasta impunidad que le daban sus "sangrientas tareas", estaba extralimitándose en sus funciones encomendadas y estaría encabezando asesinatos no autorizados.

Y eso que solo había dos agentes trabajando en esa delicada área de la Agencia, pero las pesquisas de Saito no habían podido encontrar nada y mucho menos podía pedirle a Kogoro Katsura, el jefe de ese particular escuadrón que les diera vista verde a las investigaciones para atrapar al "_gato perdido_" por el temor de que hasta el propio Katsura estuviera involucrado.

Y fue así como Kaoru Kamiya termino involucrada en esta tarea de "_espionaje_".

Era muy joven, pero esto se superaba con su inteligencia, según la opinión de Saito, que tenía una extraña confianza en la muchacha, quizá porque el viejo Lobo sabía que la chica tenía una característica inusual: era inocente…pero leal a la causa que le había expuesto Saito. Pero el viejo lobo guardaba otros planes, aunque obviamente no se lo expondría a la chica jamás.

El "_gato perdido_" que iba a ser investigado, ya no solo realizaba las típicas tareas de un asesino del gobierno, como aniquilar a pequeños dictadores, posibles disturbiadores o hacer desaparecer a todo aquel que pudiere crear zozobra en el gobierno , sino que también, saliéndose de las directivas había estado posiblemente participando en algunas matanzas de algunos líderes chinos que habían obtenido refugio en Japón, sino también en la de algunos políticos japoneses encargados de dar venias a importaciones entre ambos países.

Los asesinatos no consensuados se habían vuelto muy graves y por la limpieza de ellas, Saito decía que era la mano de un "_hitokiri_", como se le decía a los asesinos secretos de la Agencia.

Kaoru, al menos se sintió algo aliviada de saber que al menos tendría poco que investigar porque el escuadrón solo tenía tres miembros más el jefe, Kogoro Katsura que también iba a ser investigado por Kaoru.

El plan, simple.

Ella iría como "agente de inteligencia" comisionada a ese escuadrón para ayudarlos a definir objetivos, y esto serviría de tapadera perfecta para su verdadera misión: observar a los hitokiris e informar a Saito. De algún modo, pronto tendría que caer el "_gato perdido_".

No podía ser tan difícil.

¡Por dios! Seguro era un par de tontos buenos con las manos, que lo único que sabían hacer era asesinar por encargo, porque sus dotes intelectuales no daban para más.

Pan comido, según Kaoru Kamiya.

O sea eso creía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kaoru por fin llegó al lugar, se asustó un poco, porque en verdad podría decirse que era un tugurio de asesinos.

Acostumbrada al trabajo oficinesco frente a modernas computadoras y sistemas informáticos donde podía hacer a sus anchas su labor de inteligencia, estar aquí resultaba muy diferente, a la par que habían menos personas.

Cuando llegó al sitio solo estaban dos personas y ninguna de ellas, eran los hitokiris.

Uno era un hombre de aspecto imponente con una coleta alta para enmarcar su cabello oscuro y sonrisa bonachona.

No tuvo que ir más lejos para notar que era Kogoro Katsura y el otro, pudo reconocerlo por las fotos que había visto y más que nada diferenciable por su peculiar bigote.

Sin duda, se trataba de Lizuka, el que hacía algo así como labores de "inteligencia" con los hitokiri, como "_limpieza de escenas"_ y a veces, hasta investigaciones. Kaoru simplemente se dejó guiar, porque ya Hajime Saito había enviado los memos sobre su presencia.

_Para coadyuvar la labor del escuadrón_…decía Saíto, aunque la realidad es que Kaoru tendría la dura tarea de investigar al "_gato perdido_".

—La agente Kamiya estará con nosotros como encargada del área de inteligencia— informó Katsura sentado en el escritorio, con una sonrisa paternal en los labios

La persona a quien iba dirigida la información, se quedó un poco boquiabierto al ver primero a la joven y segundo con el anuncio de Katsura.

Lizuka quedó bastante sorprendido. Ese trabajo era el suyo y el aspecto aniñado de la chica no le daba mucha fé, pero aun así, el natural jovial carácter de Lizuka dejó entreverse y le pasó la mano a la jovencita que solo le dió un saludo con la cabeza.

—Lizuka, llévala al lugar donde trabajará. La oficina del segundo piso es perfecto para eso— ordenó por último el jefe del escuadrón, al cual Lizuka accedió haciendo una señal a la chica que lo acompañase.

La chica siguió al hombre y mientras fijaba su mirada a todas partes, terminó preguntando.

—¿Y los agentes Shishio e Himura?

Kaoru los conocía de nombres y algunas fotos que le habían pasado.

—Tienen que regresar esta tarde—respondió Lizuka risueño.

Kaoru ya había caído en la cuenta que el hombre era el típico extrovertido que era amable con todo el mundo, y hasta podía intentar sonsacarle información.

—Oye, así como veo, tengo que esperar alguna asignación de Katsura.

—Sí, pero yo creo que no será tan difícil, yo tengo una misión con el agente Shishio en Corea del Norte, así que creo que tú te quedaras con Himura— respondió Lizuka.

—Así que Himura— dijo para si la muchacha mientras veía salir a Lizuka que se marchaba por donde había venido.

No tenía muchos archivos de ambos hitokiris, y de hecho ni siquiera tenía el nombre de uno de ellos, tal era la discreción de la situación.

Solo podía entrever que el tal Shishio Makoto y Battousai Himura eran de caracteres un poco difíciles, pero sin duda Shishio era algo más amable según las notas.

Y Kaoru podría jurar que era cierto, porque las notas decían que era ya un sujeto casado, pero por seguridad no había noticia alguna de su esposa o de alguna otra familia que pudiera tener. De Battousai solo pudo saber que era huérfano y soltero. No había más datos de su vida personal. Y de hecho hasta su nombre verdadero era desconocido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaoru observaba los papeles donde tenía anotado esos datos y los unificó en una especie de diario íntimo, donde decidió que anotaría los datos en clave.

Haciendo sumatoria en su cabeza, ya podía deducir que entre esos dos hitokiri, Battousai era el hombre de vida más complicada porque al menos Shishio llevaba una vida personal _estable_, porque hasta había contraído matrimonio hace varios años, según una declaración que él había hecho en algún momento.

Si bien tenía que observar cuidadosamente todo, decidió mentalmente que le dedicaría una especial observación a Himura.

Los casi inexistentes datos sobre si, lo hacían _muy misterioso_.

La única foto que tenia de ambos tampoco decía mucho, pero nuevamente fue Himura el objeto de su atención cuando notó algo inusual en la mejilla izquierda del sujeto.

Una cicatriz en forma de una raya en el rostro, y parecía haber sido hecha con algún objeto cortante.

La herida en sí, parecía ser _algo antigua,_ porque había un informe que denotaba que Himura portaba la cicatriz de esa raya en el rostro desde hace muchos años, prácticamente desde ingresar a la Agencia.

—Una herida muy antigua… ¿qué habrá sido? ¿Una herida de entrenamiento? Si es tan vieja… ¿Cómo es que aun la tiene?— se preguntaba la muchacha dentro de sí, al mirar la notoria cicatriz

Kaoru se dispuso a dejar la foto sobre la mesa de la oficina y volvió a sentarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo duraría este trabajo de contraespionaje?", pensaba la joven de coleta azabache.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando una situación onírica inexplicable venía a ti, simplemente debes vivirla y no perderte detalle._

Cuando Kaoru sintió que una brisa extraña le entró al rostro, dándole un notorio frescor a sus rosadas mejillas, abrió sus ojos de forma un poco pesada y hasta desganada, pero lo que vió, la hizo incorporarse del suelo de forma certera.

No por darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida, sino por el lugar extraño donde se encontraba.

No tenía que ser adivina, pero era uno de esos lugares como sacados de un cuento.

Un bosque florido, intenso y de mucha luz.

¿Qué diablos es este lugar? Pensaba Kaoru. Pero sus pensamientos de sorpresa por estar parada en un sitio en el que no recordaba haber ido, siendo que lo último que recordaba estar haciendo era tomar notas en la oficina que le habían asignado en el nuevo trabajo que estaba haciendo, se fue por la borda, al mirar sus mangas.

Los volvió a mirar. No estaba equivocada y era lo que pensaba.

Tenía puesto un kimono amarillo con dibujos de flores y en los pies unas sandalias japonesas como no recordaba usar.

Si bien aceptaba haber usado kimonos en su adolescencia en alguna que otra fiesta típica del colegio donde se hacían celebraciones que ameritaban usar estos atuendos, hace mucho que esto estaba fuera de idea.

Pero lo estaba usando. Usaba un kimono, y cuando tocó su cabeza, pudo notar que su larga cabellera azabache estaba sostenida por una larga cinta.

Eso sí se veía como ella.

Kaoru era una gran fanática de las cintas para el cabello.

— ¿Estoy soñando?

Tomó impulso y caminó algunos pasos, cuando el frescor de la brisa, volvió a tocarle el rostro y con ello, el suave movimiento de las ramas.

Y fue allí que Kaoru lo notó.

Era un bosque de árboles de flores de cerezo.

Y estaban en su etapa más interesante: cuando caían de los árboles, creando un paisaje inigualable como un espectáculo de lluvia intensa que caía alegremente en el lugar.

Kaoru siguió caminando embelesada por el espectáculo natural, y a tientas por las sandalias que portaba en los pies, y que no acostumbraba a usar.

Su fija mirada en los pétalos revoloteantes terminaron abriéndose ante algo muy peculiar.

Entre el rosa fulgurante típico de las flores de cerezo, vió sobrevolar entre ellas, una inusual hoja roja, cuyo color la hacía resaltar entre tanto color único.

— ¿Qué es eso?— se dijo Kaoru, quien al notar que la pequeña hoja roja empezó a tomar como un rumbo distinto, y decidió seguirla.

Le había dado curiosidad.

Caminaba en medio de ese bosque, sin perder de vista el rojizo objeto.

Hasta le parecía que brillaba.

Finalmente pudo llegar cerca de lo que parecía un lago, y el viento parecía mermar en ese lugar.

Y de hecho mirando arriba, Kaoru pudo ver que su hoja fugitiva estaba cayendo al haber perdido el impulso del viento.

La joven lo siguió con los ojos dispuesta a ir a tomarlo.

Y lo vio sumirse en un baile lento y agónico al caer desde arriba, y posándose sobre algo.

Kaoru siguió caminando sobre sus pasos, y fue allí que lo notó.

Había caído, no sobre una cosa inanimada, sino sobre el hombro de alguien que estaba sentado en el suelo de ese bosque, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

Kaoru detuvo sus propios pasos asustada.

Lo que primero que vio fue el brillo carmín que salía de sus cabellos, que casi hizo que la frágil hojita que cayera en su hombro se mimetizara con ella.

La muchacha caminó unos pasos para ver que sus ojos no le estuvieran gastando alguna broma extraña.

Y tuvo que detenerse cuando el ser de cabellera roja, levantó su mirada hacia ella y casi la paraliza.

Y fue en ese instante que vio _esos ojos…_

Un brillo violeta intenso, como nunca había visto jamás en otra mirada, en un rostro de angel, pero que se veía endurecida por algo inusual en la mejilla izquierda.

La cicatriz de una línea en la parte izquierda.

A Kaoru no le importó qué demonios pasaba, porque a esa altura ella ya no pensaba y lo único que deseaba era acercarse al ser que la veía con esos ojos extraños.

Y fue allí, que él también se levantó, y la joven detuvo su andar y quedó solo a pasos del joven, quedando parados frente a frente.

_Observándose_.

Kaoru se perdió en esas orbes violetas que la miraban como si la estuvieran llamando, como si estuvieran buscando algo de ella.

La muchacha no pudo resistirse más y levantó su mano hacia el joven, porque tenía que sentir la piel del rostro de esta persona.

"¿Quién eres?...tu rostro…me parece familiar…" en medio del reinicio del revuelo incesante de las hojas de cerezo que volvieron a danzar ante sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Kamiya! Despierte!— fue el grito que oyó y que la sacó del sitio donde se suscitaba ese baile de flores de cerezo.

Abrió sus ojos.

Se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, y ni siquiera le salía por completo la modorra que había venido Lizuka a sacudirle.

— ¡Demonios! Me quedé dormida— dijo la chica mientras sostenía su cabeza

—Kamiya, Battousai acaba de regresar a la base, vengo a avisarle para que él venga a reunirse aquí con usted— decía Lizuka con despreocupación mientras volvía a salir por la puerta.

Kaoru solo se limitó a asentir, pero la verdad es que sus pensamientos aún estaban muy lejos de allí.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? Que sueño más extraño— se decía la chica mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia el baño.

Necesitaba echarse agua al rostro porque en un rato más tenía que reunirse con Battousai y al menos quería estar bien despierta. Cuando abrió el chorro de pico y mojó su rostro, en lo único que podía seguir pensando era en _aquel fulgor violeta de ese rostro onírico_.

—Me estoy volviendo loca.

Pero cuando sacudió su uniforme, al tocar su bolsillo derecho, sintió algo en el fondo y confundida lo sacó de allí.

Lo que vio, la dejó aún más intrigada y extrañada.

El objeto era un pétalo de lo que parecía ser una flor roja. Y fue allí que Kaoru echó en la cuenta que era idéntica a la flor roja de cerezo de sus sueños.

—Esto es una locura…una hoja parecida fue la que me hizo ver a esa persona de ojos raros en mis sueños. Dios, estoy enloqueciendo. Quizá deba ir a un psicoanalista— se dijo la joven, decidiendo que ya eran demasiadas tonteras por hoy pero guardó la hojita en el mismo bolsillo..

Cuando la joven volvió a salir en el salón de la oficina, Lizuka también estaba entrando y tras él, venia alguien más.

No iba a prestarle atención hasta que el hombre masculló.

—Kamiya, aquí está Battousai— y luego dirigiéndose al sujeto; —Battousai, ella es la agente Kamiya, será tu nueva ayuda.

El destino es caprichoso.

Los ancianos siempre pintaron que si las cosas pasan, _es por algo_, pero en cambio otros muy seguros, dicen que pasan "_para" algo_.

Algo así ocurrió en el instante exacto que Kaoru Kamiya alzó la mirada azul y se encontró con la mirada ámbar de un joven de cabellera rojiza.

Fue como un instante eléctrico y eterno. No solo para Kamiya, sino para el propio Battousai que se ladeó un poco al ver el rostro de la joven, que se veía tan inocente con el aniñado aspecto que le daba la cinta en el pelo.

Kaoru, en tanto, porque solo segundos antes había tenido un sueño con este mismo hombre, aunque con la mirada diferente.

Y si bien era cierto, que había visto una foto de Battousai antes, no había sido tan nítida como la imagen del sueño que si era exacta replica, con excepción de los ojos, del hombre parado frente a ella.

El hombre le pasó la mano y ella tardó unos segundos en pasársela.

Sí que tenía miedo del sueño que había tenido.

¿Acaso una insignificante hoja roja la había antes llevado a conocer a Battousai en sueños?

Kaoru aun no lo sabía en ese momento, pero estaba al pie de algo que cambiaría para siempre su destino, dando fuerza a las palabras de que las cosas pasan "_para algo_"

—Pase señor Himura.

—Kamiya— respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza el hombre del cabello rojo y de la cicatriz de una raya en la mejilla izquierda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue así como había conocido hace cinco atrás a Battousai Himura.

Era raro en Kaoru, hace tiempo había hecho el esfuerzo infinito de no volver a pensar en la curiosa escena del sueño y su posterior primer encuentro con aquel hombre a quien ahora se dirigía a querer encontrar.

La joven se daba cuenta que el recuerdo de aquel sueño se había disipado por el tiempo y demasiadas cosas que habían pasado.

Un recuerdo que se había mitigado con la última imagen de aquel Himura que había conocido pero esta vez, con una segunda marca encima de su vieja cicatriz, formando una cruz.

Sangre, dolor y lágrimas.

Eso era lo último que podía recordar de todo.

—Es cierto, yo le hice una segunda marca a Himura en aquel entonces. ¿Todavía la tendrá?— se dijo a si misma mientras junto con Sanosuke entraba a aquella casa que no tenía para nada el aspecto de bunker que la chica pensaba hallar.

Es más, parecía una vivienda familiar, y cuya sospecha pareció corroborar cuando la persona que los atendió, resultó ser una bella joven que por sus ropas y belleza, no parecía ser alguien del servicio doméstico.

La joven de tez pálida e intenso cabello negro había ido a buscar al hombre por quien habían preguntado luego de que Kaoru había dicho un nombre falso.

Usó el nombre de su viejo compañero Aoshi Shinomori para dársela a Sanosuke y cuando la joven le preguntó por ella, le dijo que era la hermana de Aoshi, la joven Misao.

Kaoru se sintió un poco culpable por usar los nombres de su amigo y de la hermana de éste, pero era consciente de que quizá Himura no los recibiría si se presentaban con sus verdaderos nombres.

Cuando Tomoe salió a buscar al dueño de casa, Kaoru apretó la mano de su hermanastro y le rogó:

—Por lo que más quieras, solo sígueme la corriente y no te precipites. Déjame hacer esto a mi modo.

Muy consciente del carácter impulsivo de Sanosuke es que había tomado esta precaución.

Sanosuke solo volteó a verla, pero asintió.

Era cierto, era la vida íntima de Kaoru y en ese mundo de recuerdos ajenos, él era un extraño a ello, y no podía entrometerse tanto.

— ¿Quién será esa mujer?— se preguntaba a si misma Kaoru un rato después

— ¿Qué?— masculló Sanosuke

La joven pareció darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, y solo negó con la cabeza.

¿Acaso Himura había rehecho su vida?

Bueno, si así fuera… ¿Qué reclamos podía darle Kaoru?

Se habían dañado mucho el uno al otro, pero Kaoru tuvo algo que no creyó volver a tener: tuvo un respingo de celos al creer que Himura podría haber rehecho su vida tranquilamente y ella ni siquiera había tenido un hombre luego de él.

Claro, con excepción de su propio hijo, Kenji, ningún otro hombre había pasado por su vida luego de su dramático final con Himura.

Estaba atascada pensando en eso, mientras aguardaba parada en lo que parecía ser el salón de la casa.

Se había negado a tomar el asiento que aquella joven pelinegra le había ofrecido. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Tan embebida estaba en ello, con esos pensamientos sumamente lejanos e intensos que creyó ver que por una de las ventanillas abiertas entraba una hoja roja parecida a la del cerezo.

_"Pero si no es tiempo de caída de flores de cerezo"_ pensaba.

Seguirla con la mirada fue lo siguiente que hizo, siendo como es ella, negarse al placer de la danza de observar un objeto imaginario no sería propio de la naturaleza casi onírica de Kaoru.

Pero parecía que aquel objeto la empecinaba no solo en recordarle algo.

Vió el final del aleteo de la pequeña hoja en el hombro de alguien y cuando Kaoru levantó la mirada, lo primero que vio fue una _cicatriz en cruz_ en la mejilla izquierda y un brillo apagado en la miel furiosa de unos ojos que la veían directamente a ella.

Era como si la rueda del destino que había girado cinco años atrás, cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez, hubiese tomado un impulso nervioso y volvía a girar mostrando la danza de la tensión de la mirada de ambos.

—Kaoru— una voz sorprendida, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma

—K-kenshin— otra vez munida de las mismas emociones que la llevaba a tartamudear ese nombre que pensó nunca volvería a decir.

Estaban allí, frente a frente y con los demonios desatados viéndose con la intensidad de quienes han luchado contra el dolor y la traición.

La hora de arreglar cuentas había llegado.

Kaoru cogió aire.

Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Himura y decirle que había tenido un hijo suyo, y que ahora necesitaba desesperadamente su ayuda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>_

* * *

><p>Amigos, espero este capítulo no haya embrollado mucho. Les habia contado que este fic tendrá muchos elementos del pasado y aqui lo presentado es esencialmente eso, con los recuerdos de Kaoru hace mas de cinco años cuando ingresó al grupo de asesinos del servicio secreto de su propia agencia, para investigar.<p>

Y pues es un capitulo muy tranquilo, que presentó un sueño onírico de Kaoru , casi premonitorio de su encuentro con Himura en _aquel_ entonces y como aquel pequeño factor ( de florecitas voladoras, etc) influyó en el encuentro actual, que es como termina este episodio.

Y me gusta pensar en el contraste en el detalle de las cicatrices ( tanto pasado como presente)porque vemos que Himura ya tenía una marca cuando lo conoce, pero la segunda que forma la cruz, se lo hizo ella

En el siguiente capitulo ya podrán ver la primera interacción entre estos dos y la primera aparición de Makoto Shishio, el malo maloso de este fic.

¿Como será este primer encuentro entre esto dos?

En serio muy agradecida por el apoyo de todos.

Y fijense que me he salido de control, fiel a mi naturaleza traviesa y decidí publicarlo sin control de mi beta y amiga personal doña Yuki Lunar.

Gracias a ella, mi gran inspiración.

Así que si notan errores, es exclusiva culpa mía. Ya para el siguiente, no volveré a huir del control de mi querida beta. ¡Perdon Yuki Lunar!

Gracias a Nina Parker, Zury de Himura, Sery 7Seven, Qebeth, setsuna17, doña Pola de Himura, Jaz Mignonette, azucena45, nami-ruki, Mara Nelly, yukiyo jouchan, javi, Lica , natzumy 08, Jime otakuhime..en serio muchas gracias por haber venido aqui.

Por sus comentarios y apoyo a este fic.

Significa mucho para mí.

Me voy a fabricar el otro capítulo.

Abrazo a todos.

Paola_._


	3. Lo que no te dije

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que no te dije.**

.

.

.

¿Era un sueño, como aquellos de los que solía tener a veces y que suprimía?

Viendo esos ojos azules munidos de una luz tan determinante, supo de inmediato que no era una figura onírica o alguna alucinación.

Era ella.

Era Kaoru. La que fuera _su_ Kaoru, aquella por la que alguna vez pensó que al conocerla, al fin había encontrado un lugar para él.

Pero que luego se disipó con la flor del temible sentimiento de la traición y la ira.

Y pensar que cuando Tomoe fue a buscarlo en la sala donde entrenaba a Enishi y cuando esta le había dicho que venía un tal Aoshi Shinomori con una mujer que decía ser su hermana, lo cual dedujo que se trataría de Misao, no le había cuadrado. Aunque nunca creyó que fuera esta.

Su sospecha inicial era cierta.

Y frente a sus ojos estaba la respuesta. Ella viéndolo con los mismos ojos azules que solo había vuelto a ver en sueños dolorosos…y solo cuando sus ojos voltearon un poco, pudo divisar a la figura alta del hombre que la acompañaba.

¿Su amante, quizá?

Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Que truco más tonto el hacerse pasar por otro ¿acaso creías que si me decías quien eras en verdad, no te dejaría pasar?— con voz fuerte y segura.

Kaoru tragó saliva.

Era cierto, había tenido que recurrir a un truco para poder verlo. No sabía si él quisiera recibirla o tal vez tuviera un acceso de enojo al oír su nombre, pero por su niño era capaz de muchas cosas, incluido presentarse ante él.

No pudo evitar posar su mirada, un instante en la bella joven que estaba parada alado de Himura.

Por sus ropajes y aspecto no parecía ser alguien alejado a él. Y claro, la cercanía con la que se dirigía al pelirrojo que la veía con los ojos aun furiosos.

¿Su mujer, quizá?

No tuvo más remedio que responder y alejar esos pensamientos tan desubicados.

—Yo...— alcanzó a murmurar

Battousai se impacientó.

— ¡Ya habla de una buena vez ¡ Qué haces aquí? Y dilo ahora…para tener el descaro de estar en mi casa _debes_ de tener una buena excusa— resopló el pelirrojo.

_Demasiadas emociones juntas._

—Quisiera poder hablar a solas contigo— alcanzó a decir en voz baja

—No hay nada que Tomoe no debiera oír— respondió con rapidez el pelirrojo y en específico levantando la mirada a Sanosuke, quien por súplica previa de Kaoru estaba callado pero impaciente.

A decir verdad tuvo que suprimir gran parte de su impulsivo carácter.

Kaoru tragó saliva y avanzó unos pasos hasta acercarse a Himura que tampoco retrocedió ante el avance de la muchacha.

—Yo he venido aquí para pedirte ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda?, Kaoru— alzó una ceja el hombre.

Tomoe veía la escena con cierto suspenso en su inexpresivo rostro

No tenía idea de quien podría ser la mujer, pero había recordado que algunas veces había oído al pelirrojo murmurar ese nombre en sueños, en una de las tantas veces que había entrado al cuarto de él para llevarle el desayuno o ropa limpia en las mañanas.

Kaoru seguía tragando saliva y hasta casi se sentía intimidada por la mirada ambarina que la hacía cohibirse.

—Suplico tu ayuda, necesito que me ayudes a salvar a mi hijo.

Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

El tiempo pareció congelarse un segundo al siguiente después de que Himura oyera eso.

El pelirrojo fue embargado de varios sentimientos, primero sorpresa con extrañeza y fue allí que unos celos escondidos vinieron a apoderarse de él, no teniendo motivo para ello.

¿Entonces ella había podido rehacer su vida y tenía un hijo de esa relación?

Y él no había vuelto a hacer ingresar a otra mujer en su vida luego del paso de ella. Quizá ni siquiera los sentimientos que ella dijo tener en algún momento no eran ciertos.

¿Quién era el padre? ¿quizá el hombre que estaba con ella?¿porque acudía a él?

Salió a relucir el mal carácter de Himura.

—Mph… ¿y yo que tengo que ver?— cruzando los brazos.

Sanosuke estaba a punto de adelantarse y darle una bofetada, pero Kaoru lo previó y le tocó el hombro meneando la cabeza para que no se acercara.

El no conocía a Himura. Era un hombre peligroso y estaba segura que lo seguía siendo. Sanosuke se detuvo al recordar la promesa de no entrometerse, pero en su fuero interno se decía que no dudaría a intervenir si algo salía mal.

Kaoru volvió a tragarse, aparte de saliva, parte de su orgullo.

—He venido aquí como una madre desesperada a pedir tu ayuda. Se han llevado a mi hijo y la única persona que podría ayudarme eres tú.

Himura volvió a fruncir el ceño aun en brazos cruzados y se estaba volteando.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a oír eso. No era su problema.

Pero un fuerte agarre a la manga de su haori de entrenamiento y un líquido que cayó en su muñeca que indicaba que una lágrima lo hizo quedarse.

Kaoru lo había sostenido de la manga, bajando la cabeza y empezado a sollozar, y en efecto, eso que había caído sobre su muñeca era una lagrima perdida.

—Por favor— sollozó Kaoru—. Mi hijo está en peligro

Himura sintió un escozor en su interior y un grave remordimiento al verla llorar.

No deseaba ni admitírselo ni a sí mismo, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer. No le gustaba ver llorar a aquella mujer.

Pero aun así no pudo suprimir sus otras emociones y con un movimiento deshizo el fuerte agarre de Kaoru.

—Mph…deberías pedirle ayuda al padre de tu hijo. Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

La pelinegra al verse soltada del fuerte agarre, se echó al suelo en medio de sus lágrimas y ya no pudo contenerlo más.

—Imbécil… — murmuró en voz baja para luego alzar el tono—. _Eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo_.

El único que no quedó helado ante aquellas palabras era Sanosuke que ya conocía el secreto de la filiación y la propia Kaoru.

Fue como si un pequeño rayo hubiese caído encima de Himura. Como si algo sin retorno se rompiera en visibles pedacitos.

Kaoru levantó sus ojos al pelirrojo intentando descifrar algo en la mirada ambarina que no se le veía bajo la sombra del flequillo.

—Espérame afuera, Sano— dijo Kaoru con un hilo de voz.

El hombre alto dudó un rato, pero decidió hacer caso al pedido de su hermanastra, pero estaría atento a cualquier cosa. El tal Battousai no le inspiraba confianza.

Pero Sano no se fué solo, porque de paso tomó del brazo a la mujer que estaba con el pelirrojo.

—Tú también estas de más aquí— con estas simples palabras la arrastró fuera de la habitación, con una extrañada Tomoe que esperaba una orden de su protector de que se quedase.

No podía estar más equivocada, porque la mente de él no podía estar divagando más lejos.

Kaoru aprovechó para incorporarse y seguir con el relato, secando con sus dedos el camino de lágrimas de su rostro.

—Makoto Shishio, ese hombre….ha vuelto porque sobrevivió de alguna manera del incendio en Kyoto y planea vengarse de mí. Me encontró y secuestró ayer a mi hijo. He recibido una nota...—alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente cuando el pelirrojo empezó a avanzar pasos hacia ella que retrocedió ante el avance que terminó cuando Kaoru fue acorralada en la pared y hasta podía sentir en el rostro la respiración del pelirrojo.

Kaoru abrió mucho sus ojos cuando vio que Battousai alzó un puño y del susto cerró sus ojos, esperando un golpe que esperaba recibir.

Y que nunca llegó, y del que solo recibió un estruendo en el oído, porque el puño impactó en la pared donde ella estaba recostada.

Y fue allí cuando la voz apareció.

—¡Debería matarte Kaoru!. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo así?— apretando los dientes de la furia.

—¡No sabía cómo reaccionarias!….mírate— dijo ella con dejo de miedo en su voz

—En tu vida llena de mentiras…¡al menos me hubieses contado esto!— gritó Himura

Kaoru lo empujó un poco, para salirse del acorralamiento.

— ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? Tú me ordenaste que no volviera cerca de ti.

—¡Nunca podré perdonar que no me hayas contado esto!. Tenía un hijo y no lo sabía y ahora vienes a decírmelo porque _te sientes sin opción_ ¿acaso el amante que trajiste contigo no es suficiente para ayudarte?— increpó el pelirrojo

Eso fue demasiado para Kaoru que no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿¡Que querías que hiciera?¡ ...que viniera aquí como si nada y te dijera que había tenido un hijo contigo con lo mucho que te hubiese encantado cortarme el cuello. Y que ese hijo no nació precisamente del profundo amor que nos teníamos ¿lo recuerdas, ahora?— gritó Kaoru ya no dispuesta a soportar una sola mirada dura de él

Era cierto. Ella le había mentido. Pero él le había causado un daño muy grande muy también.

— ¿¡Querías que viniese a decirle al gran Battousai que llevaba en mi vientre un hijo producto de _una violación_?¡ dime eso… ¿querías que lo hiciera?..._porque lo sabes_…este hijo es tuyo. Y fue porque tú me tomaste a la fuerza ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?— lanzó la mujer.

Himura no se movió un paso más ni pudo volver a abrir la boca. Había quedado estático y su mirada furiosa se había apagado a una que parecía llena de remordimiento.

Ya _vivir con eso_ y que la mujer que había sido víctima, se lo estuviese invocando al rostro, ya era demasiado.

Más de lo hubiese podido aguantar.

Kaoru se había echado al suelo a su vez y cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró sola.

Himura había salido de allí.

.

.

.

—He dicho que te quedes aquí— increpó Sanosuke a la mujer que insistía en entrar al ver que Himura había salido por la puerta.

Tomoe quiso soltarse, pero el agarre del sujeto la detuvo.

—No sé qué _pintas tu_ aquí…pero si no te has dado cuenta, esos dos tienen un verdadero problema y tengo un sobrino que fue secuestrado, así que no me hagas perder la paciencia, que no tienes idea lo que me estoy conteniendo— dijo Sano, quien le soltó el agarre para increpar en voz baja.

—Anda…ve si quieres….pero te advierto que lo último que querrá tu jefecito, amante o lo que sea tuyo es verte al rostro ahora.

Dicho esto Sano entró en la habitación junto a Kaoru. Verla llorar de ese modo, al principio le dio unas ganas de retroceder, buscar al pelirrojo y romperle la cara por hacer llorar a su hermanastra.

Pero se contuvo de algún modo y se acercó a Kaoru a abrazarla.

Ella tenía razón de alguna forma. En ese mundo de recuerdos , él no podía intervenir mucho.

.

.

.

Cuando Tomoe llegó junto al pelirrojo, mejor dicho, cuando finalmente pudo hallarlo se sorprendió de ver su semblante indescriptible.

Estaba en el jardín trasero.

Iba a acercarse pero el pelirrojo pareció sentirla e increpó un firme:

—Ahora no, Tomoe. Mejor ve a ver a tu hermano.

La muchacha se sorprendió un poco ante la petición, pero no podía desobedecerla.

Era cierto, el secreto a voces de que ella estaba enamorada de su protector hasta podía ser conocida por él mismo, pero ella no tenía certeza de los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

El saber que aquella extraña mujer había tenido un hijo suyo era una noticia que aún no terminaba de digerir. Pero suprimió esos inadecuados celos y acató el pedido de Himura.

Dejando al hombre de espaldas viendo entre los frondosos árboles del jardín trasero.

Totalmente perdido entre sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Kaoru ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaba en ese sitio, donde su querido Sanosuke no la había dejado sola un segundo.

Tampoco se había presentado nadie a echarlos. Solo Sano había visto a un _chico_ cruzar rápido frente a la puerta pero no le dijo nada a Kaoru.

Había parado sus lágrimas, pero no así sus pensamientos internos. Ni loca le diría a su hermanastro la causa de la disputa con el pelirrojo. La naturaleza de la concepción de Kenji solo la sabían ambos, y ella no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

Por el otro, la embargaba un remordimiento por haberle dicho eso al pelirrojo, porque estaba segura que esos reclamos le habían dolido igual.

En algún momento dado de ese violento suceso de pasado que derivó en la concepción de su hijo, ella había sentido que él la había querido.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió de repente y la figura del hombre de cabellera roja en la puerta, dió a saber a Kaoru que necesitaba un momento privado con él.

Sanosuke así lo entendió y salió de la habitación sin antes dirigir una dura mirada al pelirrojo, cuya expresión seguía oculta bajo el flequillo carmín.

.

.

.

Cuando Battousai entro en la habitación, vio salir al hombre alto allí y también la terrible mirada que le había dirigido al pasar alado suyo.

Cuando se marchó, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y pudo ver que Kaoru estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con la cabeza gacha y aunque había parado el sollozo, sin duda había agotado muchas lágrimas.

El pasó por delante de ella caminando hacia la ventana, haciendo que Kaoru levantara la cabeza para verlo.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, tanto que podía sentirse las respiraciones de ambos de manera pausada, pero nerviosa.

Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que Himura que se mantenía viendo por la ventana, la miró de reojo, y se alzó una mano en la visible marca de su mejilla izquierda.

Pasarse la mano sobre aquella cicatriz que quizá ya no representaba un dolor físico, pero que en cambio representaba uno peor.

_Un profundo dolor interno_.

—Esta cicatriz en cruz que tengo en la mejilla— habló finalmente Himura—. Dicen que nunca me va a desaparecer del rostro.

— ¿Eh?— respondió ella girando un poco la cabeza para verlo.

Seguía impoluto en su posición frente a la ventana.

—No desaparecerá nunca, porque representan las marcas que me recuerdan a _personas que me importaban y no pude proteger_— y tocándose la segunda raya agrego—. Una de ellas eras tú y me recuerda a ese día que no te pude proteger. No te pude _proteger de mí mismo_— volteándose a mirarla.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Esta segunda marca me la hiciste tú, cuando te intentabas defender de _mí_. De _mí_, que se suponía que debía cuidarte. Pero ese día fatal…no pude controlarme y te causé el más grave daño que puede hacérsele a una mujer. Y desde entonces lo llevo en mi rostro, pero dentro mío…la marca es peor, porque desde entonces estuve con mucho remordimiento por el daño que te causé…pero a su vez estuve cegado por la ira residual que te tenia y me negaba a ver el alcance de mi daño— dijo él con voz segura

Ella quiso esgrimir unas palabras, pero él levantó una mano para interrumpirla.

—Y esta tarde, no solo te pusiste en mi puerta, sino también me has contado cosas que no imaginaba que podría ser reales. T_ienes un hijo mío_, Kaoru. Y también me has dicho que Shishio está vivo y se lo ha llevado.

Él caminó unos pasos a ella.

—Esta marca de mi cara como te dije, representa muchas cosas, pero más que nada el recuerdo de las personas que he amado y no pude cuidar. Eso me terminará matando alguna vez—dijo suspirando y bajando un poco más la voz agregó—. La primera marca de mi rostro me la hizo una persona que amaba. Y que _teniendo el poder y la fuerza_, no pude cuidar ni proteger y es algo que me perseguirá el resto de mi vida—parándose frente a Kaoru que lo veía sorprendida.

Para ella, eso era casi conocido. Sabía que la cicatriz de la primera raya que llevaba en su rostro había sido ocasionada por una _mujer amada por él_ en su adolescencia y que luego fue causante de muchas de las acciones suyas futuras.

Era algunos de los secretos que él le había confesado en el pasado.

—Es por eso que ahora no volveré a dejar que eso vuelva a pasarme. Que no pueda hacer nada por nadie, _teniendo el poder para hacerlo_. Tú has venido aquí pidiéndome ayuda, para salvar a alguien y no cualquier alguien…si no... a mi propio hijo, al cual no conozco. No es hora de pensar en mi vieja rencilla contigo. _Cuando alguien clama mi ayuda, no puedo quedarme aquí solo mirando_.

Cuando Kaoru oyó eso, se paró del sillón y quedó frente a Himura.

— ¿Me ayudaras?— replico ella, aun sorprendida.

—Si Makoto Shishio en verdad sigue vive y está involucrado…la única persona que puede hacer algo…soy yo…y puedes creerme Kaoru…que lo voy a hacer— dijo él con determinación.

Ella tuvo un primer acceso y hasta tuvo un primer impulso de querer arrojarse a los brazos de él, pero se contuvo.

—Gracias…Kenshin…— se limitó a decir.

El abrió un poco sus ojos.

Hace mucho que nadie lo llamaba por ese nombre. Solo pocas personas lo conocían y una de ellas era esta mujer.

— ¿Cómo se llama el niño?— dijo él

—Su nombre es Kenji— respondió ella de inmediato—. Aun como estaban las cosas, quería que al menos, en su nombre tuviera algo tuyo.

—Quiero conocerlo. Y por tanto haré lo que sea para encontrarlo— retrucó él

Ella hizo entrever una sonrisa y se limitó a asentir la mirada de él.

Era cierto. Ambos vivían con cicatrices sin cerrar, pero tendrían que olvidarlos por un momento y estar unidos para una causa común.

_Salvar a Kenji._

.

.

.

—Esto se pone divertido. Mucho más de lo hubiese imaginado— dijo una voz ronca

Unas vendas que caían suavemente al suelo y unos ojos rojos brillantes como malévolos surcaban esa voz.

—Así que Battousai está involucrado. ¿Quién lo diría? Pues parece que _mataré dos pájaros de un tiro._

Un joven de pelo corto que estaba parado cerca de él, sonreía ante las palabras de su siniestro amo.

— ¿Quiere que haga los arreglos, señor Shishio?

Makoto Shishio sonrió.

—Sí, lo planes van a cambiar…porque esto se pondrá en verdad divertido.

El joven sonriente le hizo una reverencia y agregó:

—Le diré al i_nformante_ que nos mantenga al tanto.

Estaba volteando cuando la ronca voz de Makoto Shishio lo trajo de vuelta.

—Solo una cosa, Soujiro, asegúrate que _ella vaya_, pero no el pequeño rehén.

Soujiro se limitó a hacer un gesto en la cabeza y se retiró.

Entre amo y discípulo, solo bastaban medias palabras para entenderse.

El plan de venganza contra Kaoru Kamiya acababa de _ensancharse_ y ahora agregaba un nombre más.

El de Himura Battousai.

Ya se había vengado de él _una vez_, sumar algunos agravios más no sería nada.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

* * *

><p>Si, quizá esperaban un poquito más del reencuentro.<p>

Son libres de querer matarme, pero fuera de todas las emociones, acuerdense que Himura es un hombre de sangre fria, quizá mas tarde le salte las emociones juntas, pero ahora pudo contenerse, pero aun asi, creo que no fue nada amable.

En el otro capitulo, veremos más de la interacción de ambos, asi como algunos recuerdos del pasado.

Uy, ¿vieron la ultima escena?

Si, el señor Shishio y Soujiro haciendo menciones de venganzas por partida doble y eso que dice, que no será la primera vez que se vengue de Himura, será un poco importante mas adelante y es mi parte favorita, tengo que decirles. También veremos porqué se quiere vengar. Eso mas adelante

También vimos mas detalles de la cicatriz de nuestro pelirrojo y me he robado algunas frases del manga, como habran visto en esta que lo hace reaccionar y unirse al salvataje de Kenji.

¿ Porque Shishio se ha alegrado tanto de descubrir el detallito del parentesco entre Himura y su pequeño rehén?

¿En serio, que tanto pinta Tomoe, aqui?

¿De nuevo hay aqui un informante?

En serio, muchas gracias por regalarme su tiempo y leer este fic.

A los favs, follows y las amables personitas que me han dejado un comentario ( que acostumbro a responder por mp)

Y si, no he beteado el fic...otra razón valedera para que puedan asesinarme justificadamente.

Gracias a Yuki Lunar ( ella es mi beta, pero como es su cumpleaños no quise torturarla con mi escrito en bruto, asi que la dejé en paz, solo por esta vez de nuevo)

Gracias a Pola de Himura, Nina Parker ( estoy expectante de su fic), yukiyo jouchan, Lica, Maria Nelly, Pajarito Azul, Setsuna17, natzumy08, nami-ruki, Azucena45, Brita Kou, Valen Minene, Zury Himura y gabyhyatt.

Y mi querida compañera del Facebook Hikari Torres, beso!

**FELIZ AÑO 2015 A TODOS!**

**ABRAZOS, SIEMPRE.**

**PAOLA.**


	4. Tu y yo: Cicatriz en forma de Cruz I

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tú y yo: Cicatriz en forma de cruz I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kaoru observaba a Himura pasearse frente a ella, en el salón principal de la mansión, donde también estaban presentes Tomoe y Sanosuke, a decir verdad ya estaba poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

Y la hacía rememorar viejas épocas con la actual.

Quizá llevaba cinco años sin haber tenido contacto con él, pero no podía obviar este detalle.

—Lo primero, necesitamos un aliado logístico— dijo Battousai de repente

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Himura nunca había querido aliados de ningún tipo. No era su estilo.

—Llamaré a Misao Makimachi . Me debe algunos favores. Además necesitamos una piloto que pueda obviar espacios aéreos controlados. Una experta en sigilo— agregó Himura

—Aoshi no querrá dejar ir a su hermanita en algo así. ¿Además porque necesitamos una piloto? Podemos hacer un plan que no involucre una piloto— cuestionó Kaoru

—No, ¿acaso olvidaste el detalle de que Makoto Shishio es el que está detrás de todo esto? Es alguien como yo. Piensa como yo. Es como yo. Para que ir más lejos._ Se crió conmigo._ Todo este tiempo lo creí muerto y ahora descubro que vive, es algo que me tiene alterado— dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la ventana.

Sano se atrevió a preguntar.

—Espera, si vas a entrar así, significa que tienes algún plan extraño en mente.

—No precisamente. Iremos directo al único sitio donde podría estar. Iremos a su casa familiar en Tokio— contestó Himura—. Es el único lugar donde podría estar escondido y donde podría tener al niño. Como dije, él y yo compartimos muchas cosas, y es por eso que quizá, en parte pueda departir con él, contándole de mi vínculo con el niño y quizá la forma de despertar alguna emoción en él, es estando cerca de su propia familia. Él es un sujeto casado hace años.

Kaoru arrugó un poco las cejas.

—¿Oye y tú has conocido alguna vez a la mujer de Shishio?.

—No, Shishio siempre la resguardó de todos— contestó Himura

— ¿No era que eran cercanos?— preguntó Sanosuke

Himura suspiró.

—No tanto el último tiempo. Tuvimos algunas diferencias.

— ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?— inquirió Kaoru

—Primero, buscar a Misao que venga y máximo este aquí en un plazo de 3 horas. Con su equipamiento propio. Y segundo, empacar. Luego salir a Tokio— respondió Himura.

Aunque Himura no les mencionó _que iba a hablar con alguien para que les mandara a Misao_, y era un alguien que estaba endeudado con él, pero no quería que Kaoru lo supiera explícitamente.

Volvió a mirar, un poco impaciente al hombre alto que estaba con Kaoru.

Era cierto, aun sentía cierto resquemor por la presencia del sujeto alto, pero su presencia física sugería que se trataba de un tipo muy preparado en luchas.

Y Kaoru parecía confiar en él.

Sanosuke que era muy perspicaz, pareció captarlo y decidió romper ese hielo.

—Kaoru es mi hermanastra. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, necesito que lo recuerdes.

Himura abrió un poco sus ojos. No esperaba dicha confesión. Que de alguna extraña forma le hizo bajar la guardia, aliviando sus sentidos.

Kaoru ya no dijo más, y solo se limitó a observar como Himura tomaba un pincel y escribía un esquema dentro de la pizarra.

En ese instante, verlo en esa posición con el brillo sugerente de la cicatriz en cruz en su rostro, le trajo un aluvión de recuerdos, que en pos de su propio hijo y deseo de que no enturbiase la misión, habían obviado en un trato con Himura.

Recuerdos de hace cinco años atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La joven Kaoru estaba más que sorprendida. Había logrado hacer un viaje en avión de más de diez horas en completo silencio con Battousai. El agente lo piloteaba y ella estaba en el comando de copiloto, aunque apenas era algo decorativo porque el piloto era él._

_Por su rostro intuía que estaba enfadado porque Katsura determinó que esa chiquilla tendría que acompañarlo. Él no era ningún novato y para tareas de inteligencia apenas necesitó a Lizuka alguna que otra vez._

_Pero según Katsura, esta vez lo necesitaría._

_Su destino era Hong Kong y tenían que recuperar un disco duro que Kaoru tenía que conseguir hackeando el sistema principal del sitio donde iban que era un casino muy frecuentado por la yacuzas japoneses y mafiosos hongkoneses._

_Kaoru estaba un poco nerviosa. Saitou nunca le había dicho que tendría que hacer misiones de campo, pero bueno, ella era una agente preparada para lo que le trajeran._

_Además eso le daría oportunidad de observar el trabajo de Himura, ya en pos de ir sacando sus primeras conclusiones para su propia misión secreta._

_Bueno, aunque ella en ese rato solo deseaba que el pelirrojo fuera un poco más cooperativo con ella._

_No le había dirigido la palabra desde que Lizuka los había presentado y de hecho hasta la orden de la misión habia venido a comunicárselo el mismo Lizuka._

—_Dejaremos el avión en el punto de reunión. Te dejaré en el techo y entraras por allí, lo que te dejará el margen para ir al centro de su servidor y llevarte el disco duro. Tendrás exactamente 16 minutos para hacerlo. Pasado ese tiempo, vuelves al techo y te recojo allí mismo— espetó el pelirrojo de repente_

—_No hemos hablado de ningún plan— respondió Kaoru apenas saliendo de su asombro._

—_Ya lo hice. Prepara tu equipo— mencionó secamente Himura_

_Minutos después de aparcar el avión en el techo del edificio y con la chica aun con los ojos como platos, Himura casi tuvo que empujarla para que entrase por el hueco que él mismo habia hecho para infiltrarse._

—_Oye…oye…un segundo... ¿dónde iras tú?— dijo Kaoru antes de meterse al hueco._

—_Neutralizar a los demás. Te quedan solo 15 minutos. No arruines la misión— respondió el pelirrojo secamente._

_La chica lo vió desaparecer de un salto._

_El tiempo corría y Kaoru no tuvo más remedio que entrar y seguir las indicaciones._

_Robar y hackear un disco duro no era fácil y quizá solo estaba en el tiempo justo._

_Pero lo único que no le gustaba, y en lo que seguía pensando aun cuando ya había llegado a los computadores principales del casino que estaban vacios, seguro por gentileza del pelirrojo, era en la frialdad de aquel agente._

_Se notaba que no estaba interesado en hablar ni socializar. De hecho ni siquiera formuló el plan con ella._

—_Es un sujeto muy extraño._

_Estaba muy embebida en eso, que aunque ya había terminado el grabado del disco duro en su respaldo, no se había fijado en el tiempo._

_Es por eso que casi se muere cuando sintió una mano en su hombro._

— _¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Hace 58 segundos teníamos que vernos en la terraza— dijo Himura con una voz aterradora._

_Kaoru casi tuvo que tragar su saliva cuando vio el brillo dorado en los ojos de aquel hombre._

_Durante el trayecto de regreso, que fue prácticamente enseguida no le dirigió la palabra, solo cuando dejó la nave en automático y se dirigió a la sala de pasajeros fue que volvió a oír su voz._

_Le habló de manera quieta pero igualmente a ella le pareció siniestra_

—_Que sea la última vez que pones en peligro una misión mía. Casi lo arruinaste. Para eso fui a neutralizar cualquier obstáculo, para que pudieras traer el disco duro sin problemas y aun así te tardas. Cualquier agente de inteligencia entrenado con los Ishin Shishi debería poder hacerlo. Comunicaré esto a Katsura._

_Kaoru tragó saliva, pero al verlo voltear y acomodar su equipo, en el que estaba incluida además de todas las otras armas, una funda con una katana dentro, no pudo resistirse a decirle._

—_Hubiese sido más fácil si me hubieses hablado de tu plan antes. Somos compañeros ¿no? Oye, me di cuenta que prefieres trabajar solo, pero date cuenta que las ordenes fueron muy concretas. Si tienes problemas con ello, quéjate._

—_Eso haré y créeme que no quedaras bien— respondió sin mirarla y desenfundado la katana de la vieja funda._

_Cuando Kaoru vió la sangre que el pelirrojo empezó a limpiar de aquella katana, abrió mucho sus ojos._

—_Espera ¿Qué rayos es esto?— dijo acercándose._

_El no respondió._

—_Vamos, responde…tu trabajo era neutralizar…esta sangre ¿Qué significa?— volvió a decir ella_

_El rió de lado._

— _¿Qué crees que significa?_

_Ella abrió mucho sus ojos._

—_Estás en un sitio donde la especialidad de sus agentes es asesinar. Eso hice. El camino para algo se hace así— respondió despreocupadamente el hombre_

—_Pero no teníamos órdenes de asesinar. Solo distraer y...Traer el disco duro— dijo con voz más baja ella_

—_Mph…tu misión era traer el disco duro, y la mía neutralizar, pues yo entiendo ese término a mi manera. ¿Qué te preocupa? Los que murieron solo eran patanes y rufianes de Hong Kong— contestó el pelirrojo con la misma fría calma, antes de guardar la katana y volverse al área de pilotos._

_Kaoru ya no pudo decir más. No podía responder eso. Ese sujeto le infundía un miedo que creía no tener. _

_Y lo peor de todo._

_Parecía que era un hombre que no temía extralimitarse en las órdenes y…asesinar por placer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kaoru regresó a la realidad de su presente ya no estaba en la misma sala donde se habían reunido con Sanosuke.

Estaba en una habitación con Tomoe, aquella extraña mujer que parecía ser algo así como la nueva mujer de Battousai, aunque no se habia atrevido a preguntarlo.

Himura había quedado con Sano para esperar a la piloto que iba a ir con ellos y que al parecer podía ayudar con información.

Kaoru conocía al hermano de la mujer, Aoshi Shinomori, aunque nunca la había visto a ella, pero según las palabras de Himura, era poseedora de algunas habilidades que se iban a necesitar.

Esos pensamientos finalmente la hicieron desvanecerse un poco de nuevo.

—Kenji…

— ¿En verdad es hijo de Battousai?— dijo la mujer que estaba con ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Estaban ambas en la habitación trabajando en el "equipaje" que Kaoru iba a llevar,

Kaoru la miró un poco indignada.

—No es que sea asunto tuyo…pero sí. Kenji es hijo suyo— respondió viéndola fijamente.

—Mph— bufó la mujer de ojos fríos

— ¿Tu que eres de él?— no se resistió Kaoru a preguntar.

Tomoe lo meditó un segundo. No podía mentirle, porque seguro el pelirrojo la desacreditaría, además estaba todo el asunto del niño detrás. No sería sano mentir.

—Somos muy cercanos— terminó diciendo Tomoe.

Kaoru tampoco tuvo ganas de seguir escarbando. Si Tomoe era la amante de Himura, eso ya no le correspondía. Él no era nada suyo y tampoco se debía a ella.

Luego terminaron de preparar el equipo de Kaoru, que era básicamente cosas que Himura ordenó que ella llevase.

Ropa adecuada como las que llevaba cuando era agente activa y algunas armas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tanto Himura preparaba su propio equipo y había hecho que hicieran lo mismo con Sanosuke.

Enishi lo ayudaba en esa tarea.

—Yo voy a estar fuera unos días. En ese lapso te quedaras aquí y cuidaras de tu hermana— decía el pelirrojo al chiquillo

— ¿No llevaras a Tomoe contigo?— incurrió el chico

—Claro que no. Tengo algo peligroso que hacer— respondió Himura colocándose las muñequeras.

El chiquillo de quince años frunció el rostro.

—Llevaras a esa mujer extraña y no a mi hermana— retrucó

—Lizuka recibió mi mensaje y vendrá a quedarse con ustedes— contestó Himura.

Era cierto, su ex compañero Lizuka que también era un ex agente solía venir cada tanto a casa .Y el pelirrojo no dudo en pedirle que viniera a quedarse con Tomoe y Enishi en la casa.

Le había contado entrelineas lo que había sucedido, después de todo, su viejo compañero era alguien de su confianza.

Era su amigo.

Prácticamente uno de los pocos en quien aún podía tener ese sentimiento.

La confianza era un elemento del que no disponía mucho.

Y su mirada ambarina se posó en la vieja katana enfundada que llevaría con él.

Muchos podrían decir que era un elemento arcaico, pero en manos suyas era más letal que un arma automática.

Era experto en manejo superveloz de ella, porque había sido casi el último de una estirpe de una escuela que enseñaba el estilo Hiten Mitusurugy Ryu, que le otorgó su velocidad divina que le valió su sobrenombre de Battousai.

Esa increíble habilidad le había dado el mote del asesino más letal de los agentes del Ishin Shishi por su efectividad.

Al ver su vieja arma, muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¿Porque tienes que llevar esa extraña katana a una misión de reconocimiento?_

_Esa fastidiosa voz de aquella mujer se le estaba haciendo ya insoportable._

_Battousai ya llevaba cubriendo varias misiones donde Katsura lo enviaba detrás de Kaoru que realizaba labores de espionaje y al final de ellas, no muchas quedaban exentas de discusiones. Kaoru lo acusaba de compartimentar la misión y desnaturalizarla._

_Ella sospechaba que en los sitios donde iban y a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, Himura estaba pasándose de la raya no habiendo verdadera necesidad._

_Y allí estaban nuevamente._

_Kaoru no tenía la fuerza ni la habilidad, pero su preparación le preveía cierta destreza, pero lo cierto es que ser agente de campo no era lo suyo._

_De hecho lo odiaba._

_Y esta sería una misión difícil._

_Un barco perteneciente a uno de los magnates navieros mas poderosos del pais había sido secuestrado en altamar, por presumibles piratas chinos que al parecer eran mercenarios._

_Ese barco a su vez operaba de centro de operaciones de una de las compañías del naviero y la específica misión de Kaoru era salvaguardar la información y llevarla a salvo._

_El barco no tenía rehenes, así que la misión era simple intrusión para salvar los datos habidos en el computador del navío._

_La simpleza de la misión era patente, así que de nuevo se asignó a los agentes Himura y Kamiya._

_De hecho, Himura ni siquiera haría incursión en el barco porque no había rehenes y no había mandato de recuperar el barco._

_Solo la información de su servidor de la compañía dueña del barco._

—_Está bien, te hare ingresar a través de la proa, he visto el sitio, está compuesto por seis mercenarios que están en la zona de la popa. Ni siquiera pasarían en el área donde estarás tú. Tienes 15 minutos— enalzó Himura_

_La tarea de incursión no fue difícil, porque el pelirrojo había calculado muy bien cómo hacerla entrar._

_Y era cierto, porque el sitio no presentaba movimiento alguno y tenía quince minutos para hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

_El pelirrojo, en tanto había vuelto a sumergirse esperando el tiempo para volver a trepar y sacarla._

_Caminar hasta la parte de las maquinas, hallar el servidor y trabajar en ello no fue difícil para Kaoru._

_En plena faena, solo podía recordar que llevaba varias semanas en el referido trabajo de espionaje y tanto así que había podido crear un pequeño cuaderno bitácora, como una especie de diario como lo tituló ella. Este tonto método le parecía más efectivo que guardarlo en algún compartimento digital que podía ser rastreado._

_Allí hacía las anotaciones en clave de varias cosas y sus percepciones personales de la misión secreta que tenía._

_Gracias a su trabajo en dúo con Battousai había podido verlo mucho y lo estaba analizando._

_Era un ser misterioso para ella que bien podría estar ocultando muchas cosas._

_Estaba ideando varias cosas para la Bitácora, cuando sintió unas pesadas manos en su cintura que la atrajeron hacia algo duro que parecía ser un cuerpo._

—_Pero miren que tenemos aquí…_

_Cuando Kaoru se volteó, se horrorizó._

_Había sido descubierta y lo peor es que había sido hallada por un sujeto de aspecto imponente, muy alto y de mirada terrible._

—_Con que una puta espía… ¿cómo subiste al barco?...creo que los chicos no estarán felices con esto…pero viéndote…creo que podrían olvidar enseguida— rugió el hombre empujándola obligándola a caminar_

_Kaoru quiso hacer un movimiento con el brazo, pero la fuerza de su oponente casi hace que se la rompa sometiéndola al instante._

—_Calma muchachita…conmigo no podrás jugar. Mejor sé buena chica y camina..— volvió a rugir el sujeto_

_Kaoru quiso llorar ante esto. Se sentía indefensa e inútil. Pero tenía la ventaja de que Himura posiblemente viniera por ella, al no llegar al punto a la hora pactada._

_Su horror se confirmó cuando llego a lo que parecía ser el salón principal del barco naviero enteramente sometida por su captor que la empujó a los pies de unos sujetos que estaban sentados bebiendo._

— _¡Usui! Y ustedes…vengan a ver esto…encontré a esta zorra espía en la sala de máquinas— gritó el gigante_

—_Pero que rayos, Fuji…— gritó el aludido y luego posar su mirada a la muchacha en el piso—. Pero si es una hermosa jovencita. Y ha hecho una mala elección queriendo fungir de espía— agregó Usui_

—_Una mala elección que debiéramos aprovechar. Antes de matarla, debiéramos divertirnos un rato con ella, ¿no crees?— agregó otro que era igual de gigante que el que encontró a Kaoru_

— _¡No se atrevan!— gritó Kaoru, pero una mano enorme le tapó la boca desde atrás._

—_Podemos jugar con ella por turnos. No se demoren tanto. Luego nos deshacemos de la mujer. Recuerden que tenemos que estar atentos para salir de curso, y si esta espía pudo entrar, otros querrán lo mismo— agregó el tipo de la venda en los ojos que parecía ser el líder y que llamaban Usui._

—_Ya lo oíste…levántate puta— añadió el gigante haciendo levantar a Kaoru del suelo._

_Lo que hizo a continuación con Kaoru, casi la hace desvanecerse del asco en el mismo acto._

_El enorme sujeto apretó su lengua al cuello de la chica, casi como queriendo succionar._

—_Hueles bien…puta. Y no necesitas esto— dijo queriendo quitarle el chaleco para tocarle los senos._

_Las lágrimas de Kaoru a esas alturas ya eran imposibles de calcular. Incluso hasta había perdido la esperanza que Himura llegara a tiempo para salvarla._

_Cerró sus ojos y lo siguiente que percibió fue un líquido caliente en la cara y un grito desgarrador._

_Era su captor y en la esquina estaba parado un hombre no tan alto, vestido de negro y con una mirada feroz._

_Era él._

_Battousai._

_Y le había arrojado una cuchilla a la mano del sujeto que iba a tocarla, cortándole la extremidad en el acto._

_Lo que pasó a continuación ni Kaoru lo tuvo muy en claro, porque sucedió tan rápido que ni pudo verlo._

_Golpes, patadas y cortes propinados por la katana japonesa del pelirrojo en movimientos que el ojo humano no podía seguir._

_Y en pocos minutos el resultado._

_Un charco vertiginoso de sangre y los cuerpos de los seis hombres incluidos del tal Usui y Fuji en el suelo, sin movimientos que pudieran delatar algo de vida._

_Y en la esquina, limpiando su preciada arma, el causante de ellos._

_El pelirrojo actuaba con naturalidad._

— _¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!, los has matado a todos, ¿acaso estás loco?— dijo la joven recorriendo el sitio y tocando el pulso inexistente de los cuerpos sangrientos._

_El no respondió y siguió en su tarea de limpiar la sangre de su katana._

_Solo cuando la chica se le acercó con la intención de zarandearlo, cosa que de hecho hizo, detuvo su acción._

—_Esto es suficiente, ¿Por qué los mataste? eran personas y eso no estaba en la misión— dijo la mujer verdaderamente nerviosa._

—_Estos no eran personas— dijo finalmente el sujeto_

— _¡Con un demonio! Eran personas como tú y yo… y los asesinaste sin más. No teníamos ordenes de hacerlo— gritó la chica alterada_

_Él se acercó a ella y le estiró el brazo._

_Ya había perdido la escasa paciencia que tenía. _

— _¡¿Sabes que te hubieran hecho estos tipos si yo no hubiera llegado?!— dijo viéndola con ojos terribles—.Te hubieran torturado como solo has visto en las películas. Y no contentos, te hubieran violado hasta que tu cuerpo ya no fuera capaz de soportar fluido. Y luego de eso, cuando ya fueras inservible para sus instintos, te hubieran arrojado a los tiburones. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No sería algo novedoso para ellos. Por eso los maté ¿acaso quieres que escoria como ésta vivan y caminen por nuestras calles?¿eres masoquista?¿te gusta la idea?...pues avísame y la próxima te dejo en una calle donde pulule de esta clase de sujetos para que puedas experimentar. Esto no es asesinato. Es limpieza— terminó diciendo con voz firme, pero con ojos furiosos, soltando de su agarre a la chica._

_Ella no pudo responder. Se había quedado sin habla._

_Sus ideas inocentes de un mundo mejor y de personas que se redimían acababan de esfumarse._

_Estaba frente a un auténtico asesino. Que creía que con sus manos estaba haciendo alguna justicia mandada por el cielo._

_La morena tragó saliva._

_Con lo que había visto y escuchado ya tenía en mente varias páginas para el Diario Bitacora._

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Himura se sacudió un poco el flequillo. Habia estado recordando lo mismo que ella. Era cierto. Hace mucho que no pensaba tanto en ese pasado no tan lejano, pero que por su decisión de enterrarlo parecía casi hasta ajeno.

Pero el dolor que ella le provocaba aún estaba latente. Sin contar que su propia vida había dado mil vueltas con tantas revelaciones.

Así que se juró a si mismo que haría lo imposible para sentir que no debiera despreciar a Kaoru Kamiya.

Solo debía enfocar en salvar a ese hijo, que no conocía.

Pero no podía evitar, en ese aluvión de recuerdos y más al sentir el escozor de su cicatriz en el rostro.

—Kaoru...

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**NOTAS FINALES.**

Espero no les haya aburrido tanto este capitulo de transición.

Es a su vez el inicio de una pequeña saga de recuerdos que nos hablará acerca del pasado de Kenshin y Kaoru. Este capitulito es sencillo, nos mostró una pequeña parte del presente, pero estaba mas enfocado en mostrar como es el inicio de las relaciones "laborales" entre Kenshin y Kaoru en el pasado y como era tenso el ambiente, porque una inocente Kaoru empieza a vislumbrar lo que es estar con un verdadero asesino a sangre fria e inicia sus primeras sospechas acerca del gatito perdido.

En el otro capitulo, habrá mas interacción de Kaoru con Kenshin en el presente, se los juro.

Eso de que Himura y Shishio se criaron juntos es cierto, y de alguna manera, consecuencias de eso es lo que le dan el nombre a este fic. Pero mas adelante vendran los recuerdos de eso.

Y vaya tonteria de idea de Himura de querer apelar a la "humanidad " de Shishio para rescatar a Kenji.

Dios, en serio, ojalá pudiera poder transmitir mejor las ideas, soy tan inutil, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Por supuesto, haré mi agradecimiento a mis lindos comentaristas que no me han dejado, pese a mi torpeza:

Pajarito azul, Maria Nelly, Pola de Himura, Nina Parker, Hororo, Lica , setsuna17, natzumy08, gabyhyatt, hikari yang 1 ( ¿eres tu la Hikari del Facebook?), mi dulce pero dulce Peque de Himura que volvió luego de mucho tiempo a retomar uno de mis fics favoritos, yukiyo jouchan , Valen Minene, azucena45, y la señorita Deichan 186.

Por cierto, ando muy feliz, el fandom esta muy activo estos dias con la publicación y actualizacion de varios fics

Gracias a todos por regalarme su tiempo para leer este fic.

Abrazos gigantotes a todos, pero todos!

Paola.


	5. ¿Proteger? Cicatriz en forma de cruz II

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Proteger?: Cicatriz en forma de cruz II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La primera vez que Kaoru había visto a Makoto Shishio había sido ya casi meses después de estar trabajando en la agencia. No era de extrañarse, porque las funciones que cumplía con Himura la mantenían muy ocupada, sin contar que Shishio y Lizuka también hacían lo mismo, y siempre estaban ausentes._

_Pero aquella lluviosa tarde, donde vió por primera vez a aquel hombre alto y de salvaje coleta azabache tuvo una leve impresión._

_Mas cuando coincidieron en la sala de juntas, donde pudo vislumbrar asombrada que aquel sujeto también era de aquellos que gustaba de portar katanas como Himura._

_Shishio le había hecho una señal con la cabeza a modo de saludo, sin darle demasiada importancia a la joven mujer._

_Solo cuando hubo salido, Kaoru se atrevió a preguntarle a Lizuka._

_—¿También Shishio es afín a usar katana?_

_—Sí, y vaya que lo es, te sorprendería saber que Himura y él entrenaron juntos cuando eran niños— rió el hombre de bigotes._

_— ¿Entonces ellos dos se conocen de antes?— inquirió Kaoru sorprendida._

_—Sí, pero al parecer la amistad no perduró porque se separaron cuando eran adolescentes. Pero tienen buena relación dentro de ello, laboral por supuesto— agregó Lizuka—. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a tomar alguna siesta, nos vemos luego, Kamiya— se despidió Lizuka saliendo del cuarto de juntas._

_Kaoru se quedó un poco pensativa. Ese dato de que ambos agentes habían entrenado juntos ni siquiera figuraba en las fichas de ambos._

_Aunque después Kaoru suspiró._

_No era de extrañarse. Ni existían datos del nombre de Himura o alguna foto de la esposa de Shishio. Menos habría ese detalle._

_Decidió volver al cuarto que tenía asignado en la base. Si bien mantenía un departamento en el centro, desde que ingresó a la agencia, no la ocupaba._

_Cuando pasaba por enfrente del otro cuarto, notó un ligero ruido, indicando que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo por la cual una brisa hizo que se moviera y se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos cuando noto que Himura dormía recostado sobre el ventanal abierto, con la espalda pegada a ella, y las piernas estiradas. Evidentemente profundamente dormido._

_Kaoru no pudo resistirse a entrar, casi movida por una sensación de casi paz, al verlo en esa posición._

_Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Siempre estaba con la guardia alta, con la mirada feroz y los labios impasibles apretados._

_La chica se acercó sigilosamente a observarlo, casi embelesada, notando las finas facciones del joven de 28 años, pero que no aparentaba más de 17 en ese instante._

_Parecía un niño dormido._

_La naturaleza tierna de Kaoru se conmovió de tal manera con la imagen del joven dormido, que aun en ese estado, tenía la katana recostada por un hombro._

_La lluvia caía incesante allí afuera y con el, un ligero viento que surcaba en la habitación._

_No tardó en encontrar una manta para ponerla encima del pelirrojo._

_Cuando se lo colocaba, su mente no dejaba de procesar._

_—Viéndolo dormir así, nadie podría decir que estaba frente a un cruel asesino — se dijo la muchacha—. Parece solo un niño…— alcanzó a pensar mientras se había puesto a la altura del joven, observando fijamente las facciones del muchacho._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación, ocurrió tan rápido, casi imposible de prever por la velocidad con la que sucedió._

_Solo llegó a ver con sus asustados ojos azules, que Himura abría sus ojos de repente, casi como poseso y en segundos desenvainó la katana, incorporándose, y con ella apretar con el filo el blanco cuello de Kaoru, asustándola de muerte._

_Pero Himura logró reaccionar al último instante, viendo las lágrimas que amenazaban de los ojos de aquella mujer._

_No tuvo más remedio que empujarla, para alejarla del filo, con un poco de violencia, porque en verdad estaba a centímetros de matarla._

_El hombre pelirrojo la veía con horror mientras Kaoru se sostenía el cuello con una mano, con las pupilas azules, a punto de desbaratarse._

_Fue un instante de mucha tensión y extrañeza, pero Himura reaccionó y le pasó la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse, luego de envainar de nuevo el arma_

_—Perdóname— masculló en voz baja Himura_

_Kaoru solo se dejó levantar, aún tenía el corazón acelerado del susto._

_—Yo...yo…te vi en la ventana, y pensé que tendrías frio— murmuró Kaoru hasta con dejo de culpabilidad. Himura era un asesino, no podría ser una persona normal. Y ella debería entender que acercarse mucho a alguien asi no era algo factible._

_La jovencita ya no tuvo fuerza para seguir en el cuarto y haciendo una señal con la cabeza, salió casi corriendo del cuarto. No quería mostrarle al pelirrojo que estaba a punto de sollozar._

_Himura estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero las palabras no le salían de la culpa._

_Se quedó solo en el cuarto, viendo en sus manos, la manta que la chica había puesto sobre él._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kaoru no quiso quedarse en la base y salió de allí. En serio lo había hecho casi temblando. No era de menos, porque estuvo a punto de morir._

_Acudió a uno de los pocos sitios que la tranquilizaban de esa ciudad y que no estaba lejos de la base. Y donde iba cada vez que creía sentía verse un poco agobiada con su tarea de espía._

_Era un jardín comunitario._

_Estaba sentada en el pasto con las piernas flexionadas, frente a la pequeña laguna del parque bajo un árbol de sakuras._

_En verdad estaba con la mente en blanco. Llevaba ya varios minutos en el sitio y lo único que la quitó de su auto ensoñación fue una voz que le habló cerca._

_—Siempre me enorgullecí diciendo que no mataría a nadie que no lo mereciera. Pero hoy estuve a romper esa premisa._

_Kaoru levantó la cabeza, sorprendida y lo primero que vió fue el brillo totalmente violeta de los ojos de Himura, mirándola con expresión culpable y casi sumisa._

_Kaoru se incorporó enseguida._

_—Fue mi culpa. No debía entrar a molestar._

_—Fue mía—el pelirrojo volvió a interrumpirla, tajante—. Hoy estuve a solo centímetros de matarte. Y ¿sabes?, posiblemente de todas las personas que he conocido, eres la última que merecería morir. Sí, no niego que a veces eres una compañera insoportable, pero no dejas de ser una mujer indefensa. Y eso no va conmigo. Si, sé que piensas, que como asesino, no guardo diferencias para nadie, pero desde que saliste corriendo de esa habitación, la culpa me ha carcomido—dijo el hombre, haciendo que Kaoru casi se echase de nuevo al suelo sorprendida_

_—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien— agregó Kaoru, aun parpadeando confusa_

_—Soy un asesino, pero no mato a cualquiera. Solo, a quienes lo merecen— agregó Himura mirando fijamente el agua._

_Kaoru recobró un poco de valor y finalmente se animó a decirle algo que en otros momentos quizá no se hubiese animado, pero como vió que Himura estaba en cierta posición un poco más humilde, no lo dudó._

_—La vida vale tanto para cualquiera. No importa quien sea._

_— ¿Eh?— espetó extrañado Himura, volteando a mirarla. No esperaba que ella le dijera algo así, siendo que justamente habia venido a disculparse._

_—Hasta la vida del más cruento delincuente vale tanto como la mía. Es por eso que no me gusta cuando asesinas_ fuera de las órdenes_. Incluso _dentro de ellas_. Pues no dejo de imaginar que esos muertos también tienen familia o personas que lo quieren— dijo Kaoru, de manera firme._

_—No, no es así. Tal vez ellos también tengan personas que los aman, pero no vale la pena que vivan en un mundo donde apeligrarían la vida de otros seres inocentes. En este mundo solo existen dos tipos de personas. _Las que protegen y las que merecen ser protegidas_. Estos delincuentes no entran en ninguna de esas dos categorías— añadió el pelirrojo dejando entrever el firme brillo de sus ojos, que denotaban la convicción de sus palabras._

_Kaoru lo miró por unos segundos._

_—Y tú…¿tienes algo que proteger?_

_El pelirrojo levantó un poco una de sus cejas, sumamente sorprendido por la pregunta de la muchacha._

_Era cierto, él acababa de dar una cátedra de clasificación de personas. Y ella no dudaba en hacérselo notar._

_—Protejo a la gente….de sí misma— respondió fríamente el pelirrojo. Sin duda la pregunta le había caído mal._

_— ¿No proteges a nadie, verdad? ¿Cómo puedes proteger a una sociedad si ni siquiera proteges a una sola persona?— inquirió la muchacha, dispuesta a ir por más._

_Si hubiese sabido en ese rato, como le dolió a Himura esa mención, posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho._

_Esa pregunta capciosa desarmó a Himura que por primera vez desde que ella lo había conocido perdió su habitual calma fría._

_—No tengo nada que proteger, _ni nadie de quien preocuparme_. Lo he perdido todo. ¿Es eso lo que necesitas saber?— dijo con voz cambiada y ligeramente alta—. ¿Acaso crees que yo también entro en la categoría de personas que merecen desaparecer de este mundo, _por no tener a nadie a quien proteger?

_Kaoru abrió mucho sus ojos y tragó saliva. Había metido la pata en grande con una cuestión que dolía a Himura, pero ya que había metido el dedo en la llaga, indagaría un poco más._

_Por las duras y tristes palabras del pelirrojo, algo le había pasado y con lo hermético de todo, nadie lo sabía de seguro._

_Himura se dió cuenta por el rostro pasmado de la chica que ella tenía curiosidad de saber más. Y de hecho era la primera vez que se abría tanto a hablar con alguien. Decidió que no había vuelta atrás._

_—Una vez no pude cuidar a una mujer que me importaba. Ella lo era todo para mí. Todavía lo es… — mencionó un poco mas calmado.— Cuando la perdí me quede sin nada que proteger. Ella murió asesinada por unos delincuentes. Ella era inocente._

_Kaoru se quedó casi petrificada ante tamaña confesión. Desde luego no la esperaba_

_El pelirrojo alzó una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla izquierda, donde tenía la cicatriz de una raya._

_—Esta cicatriz es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella. Ni siquiera he vuelto a su tumba desde esa vez. Desde ese día me juré a mí mismo que no volvería a dejar que otras personas inocentes pagaran por la falta de escrúpulos de otros._ Los eliminaría a todos_— siseó de forma algo aterradora y luego viendo fijamente a Kaoru—.Si te cuento todo esto, es porque veo en ti, el mismo dejo de inocencia de los ojos de ella. _Su misma fuerza_. Es por eso que me gustaría que entiendas el motivo de mis acciones._

_Kaoru quedo desarmada ante esto. Nunca esperó que el pelirrojo le saliera con tamaña declaración. Nunca imaginó que su pasado estuviera tan plagiado de dolor. Él había perdido alguien que amaba en manos de seres inescrupulosos. Desde ese momento la joven se sintió con falta de autoridad para seguir dando de cátedra de protección y valor de la vida de cualquier persona._

_Ella era en esencia una joven de corazón y espíritu bondadoso. Nunca corrompido por dolor o sangre._

_Lo único que se animó a decir, después de todo fue:_

_—Entonces, lo único que te ha quedado es esa cicatriz._

_— Si nos roban a nuestros seres queridos, la forma de hacer que vivan más tiempo es no dejar de amarlos nunca. Los edificios arden, la personas mueren, pero el amor verdadero es para siempre— fue la inesperada respuesta de Himura—. _O sea no solo me ha quedado la cicatriz_— con tono ligeramente melancólico_

_Kaoru finalmente no se resistió e inesperadamente se acercó al pelirrojo y tomó una mano del hombre, quien la observó un poco atónito por su acción._

_Kaoru apretó esa mano con la suya._

_—Perdóname. No quise insinuar todo lo que he dicho. No había podido imaginar todo lo que has sufrido— añadió Kaoru con el rostro compungido_

_—Está bien. No te preocupes— fue la respuesta del joven, que ante la acción de la inocente chica, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ya no tenía ese tono atemorizante por un lado y nostálgico por el otro. Era un tono más bien amistoso_

_Ella no era como las demás. Fue en ese rato que apretó un poco más la suave mano de Kaoru._

_—Creo que ya deberíamos volver a la base. Katsura nos ha dejado una misión para mañana temprano— dijo Himura con el rostro más tranquilo—.Oye, ¿cenamos comida típica?._

_—Si— respondió la joven aliviada de cambiar de rumbo_

_Solo soltó la mano del hombre cuando se dió cuenta que la situación se había tornado algo incomoda y hasta el hombre se había sonrojado un poco con el arranque de sensibilidad de Kaoru._

_Pero la naturaleza de Kaoru era así. Y fue ese el inicio del camino que la había llevado a conocer a Himura. La apertura entre ambos se había dado a partir de un lamentable accidente._

_Kaoru, en ese momento, no sabía si alegrarse porque uno de los objetos de su misión secreta se le estuviera sirviendo casi en bandeja, o porque en serio su alma se veía reconfortada cuando estaba cerca de esta persona tan acostumbrada a la soledad y cuyo misterio lo volvía tan atrayente a sus ojos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya de vuelta al presente, Kaoru se sacudió el rostro. Desde que habían llegado con Sanosuke a la mansión de Himura para pedirle ayuda para su hijo, los recuerdos del pasado con el pelirrojo no dejaban de agolparla.

Solo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de su ensoñación. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta viendo por la ventana.

Pensó que era Tomoe, que parecía a todo momento quererle ponerle en claro que tenía un vínculo con el dueño de casa.

—Deberías de tocar, Tomoe.

—No soy Tomoe.

Kaoru abrió mucho sus ojos al oír esa voz. Era Himura. Volteó y lo vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Misao llegará en algunos minutos. Me ha avisado. No te preocupes. Ella es una de las mejores pilotos que conozco.

—Sí, yo ya estoy lista— respondió Kaoru intentando ver el rostro del hombre de la cicatriz en cruz.

Él se acercó unos pasos a ella.

—Solo quería decirte algo, Kaoru.

— ¿Eh?

—Perdóname— con voz baja y la mirada escondida bajo el flequillo.

Kaoru tragó saliva cuando lo vió acercarse a ella.

—Desde ese día he vivido con mucha culpa. Y me faltará la vida para pedirte perdón— agregó el pelirrojo y luego le hizo una seña a la mujer porque notó que quería interrumpir—. No puedo salir de misión sin decírtelo. Luego del incendio, y cuando desapareciste, no me creerás que te buscado, incluso recurrí a Saito. Pero hasta Aoshi se negó a ayudarme diciendo que tenían un pacto de confidencialidad contigo. Te he buscado Kaoru, _por mucho tiempo_, con el objeto de pedirte perdón por lo que te había hecho. No intentaré disculparme porque era un hombre que no quería asumir que era un cobarde a mis propios sentimientos. Y cuando te vi llegar aquí, sentí una mezcla de aquella rabia que ya no siento, con aquel profundo dolor por lo que te hice. Y me tomaste con la guardia baja contándome que habías tenido un hijo conmigo. No te guardo rencor por eso. _Tenías tus motivos para temerme_. Perdóname Kaoru, no quiero que nada enturbie esta misión de proteger a nuestro hijo— añadió pero esta vez mostrando un profundo brillo violeta en los ojos, y su tono de voz no era autoritaria ni rígida, simplemente apesumbrada

El corazón de Kaoru se conmovió.

Verlo de esa manera, casi en situación frágil, denotando sentimientos internos le recordó a _aquella época cuando se habían empezado a enamorar,_ y él le abrió muchos secretos de su corazón.

En esencia, aquel seguía siendo el mismo hombre, _solo que más golpeado emocionalmente._

Pero sin duda, nunca tuvo el verdadero deseo de hacerle daño a ella.

—Yo sé que tú eres el único que podría proteger a Kenji. ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde bajo el árbol? Cuando me hablaste que existían dos tipos de personas, _las protegidas y las que protegían._ Yo siempre supe que tú eras de los que protegía. Olvidemos el pasado. Estamos aquí por Kenji— habló la mujer de ojos azules, conciliadora, aunque intentó que no se viera que toda esta remoción de recuerdos del pasado, la puso algo melancólica.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Ella recordaba esa conversación que habían tenido hace más de cinco años en aquel parque donde ella se había refugiado, después de que él casi la matara por accidente.

—Te prometo que traeremos a Kenji de vuelta. Aunque sea lo último que haga— sentenció el hombre.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>_

Si, pueden matarme cuando deseen._  
><em>

Esta fue la segunda parte de parte de los recuerdos del pasado entre Kenshin y Kaoru, mezclado con el presente al final, porque muchas cosas de ese pasado se mencionan en el presente.

Kenshin ahora es un hombre mas maduro, en comparacion con el hombre que era alli.

Finalmente en esos recuerdos, Kenshin ya hace mención de esa mujer que le importaba del pasado que le hiciera la primera raya de la cara, y como su muerte en manos de delincuentes influyó en el caracter que se formó despues.

Tambien eso de que Shishio y Kenshin tienen un vinculo del pasado, como ya venia mencionando. Todo eso será muy importante.

¿Alguien aqui vió alguna vez The Crow?

Pues si lo hicieron habran notado que le robé esa frase "de que los edificios arden, la personas mueren, pero que el amor verdadero es para siempre"

En fin, perdon por tardar en actualizar.

Y aqui mi agradecimiento infinito a las personas que han puesto en follow, favs a este fanfic.

Y por sobre todo por regalarme su tiempo para leerlo.

Eso es mucha recompensa para mi.

Agradecimiento especial a doña Nina Parker ( que nos debe sus actualizaciones y del cual estoy muy pendiente)

Hikari Yang: Gracias por los alientos aqui y en facebook. Maria Nelly: Tus palabras me dan muchas ganas. El otro capitulo ya será mas larguito. Setsuna 17: gracias por estar aqui.

Lica: me hiciste reir muchisimo con este comentario que me has dejado. Gracias, guapa por no dejarme. Natzumy 08: Gracias por el aliento, yo tambien tengo vena sadica, asi que algo ocurrirá. Peque de Himura : gracias princesa por venir aqui. Y oyeme, que ya quiero leer la update de tu fic. Pajarito Azul: Gracias Daniela por tu apoyo. Zuryhimura: Gracias por pasarte por aqui. KeybladeMasterStrife: mil gracias por tus comentarios y aliento aqui y en facebook. Tengo muchas ganas de leer el crossover del que me has hablado que tienes publicado. Creeme que lo haré.

Y tambien al Guest que me ha dejado un amable comentario.

Y asi, entonces.

Besos siempre.

Paola.


	6. NieveBlanca:Cicatriz en forma de cruz3

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nieve blanca: Cicatriz en forma de cruz III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tanto muy lejos de allí y de los recuerdos de Kaoru con Kenshin, se hallaba justo aquel hombre que ahora era causante de la desgracia de la desaparición de Kenji.

Makoto Shishio, el sujeto cuya intenciones o filosofía podría resultar un completo misterio. Hombre marcado por la maldad y el odio que llevaba en el cuerpo como muestra de las quemaduras que llevaba desde hace cinco años cuando terminó calcinado en un incendio provocado por Kaoru Kamiya del cual pudo escapar y después de tanto tiempo podría completar su venganza.

Quizá su cuerpo estaba hecho un chamusco, pero sus habilidades no habían mermado. Como se lo consideró muerto durante aquel incendio, también lo declararon cesado de sus funciones como agente de la unidad especial al cual estaba asignado. Nadie excepto muy pocos incluido su esposa y su hermano de armas, Gein, sabían que él vivía retirado en su casa de Osaka.

Shishio había hecho eso de manera premeditada, para evitar que se lo reconociera y se saliera el rumor de su muerte, y con ello pudo realizar sus nuevas actividades ilícitas a gusto y a la sombra.

Con sus altos conocimientos contraídos durante su trabajo en la agencia secreta, podía con ayuda de su fiel secuaz Soujiro Seta, un joven asesino a quien el mismo había entrenado en ese oscuro mundo podía hacer lo que desease.

Desde vender información clasificada a otros países, hasta narcotráfico y asesinatos de alta gama por encargo.

Todo desde la sombra.

Pero ahora mismo estaba muy enfadado, tanto que tuvo que alzar la modulación del aire acondicionado para que traspasara las vendas de su cuerpo.

Su hermano mayor Gein había venido con malas noticias.

En realidad no eran hermanos de sangre, pero como aquel hombre, había sido el otro discípulo que se había entrenado con él, cuando se adiestraba con Anji, aquel poderoso monje que le había acogido luego de huir de Seijuro Hiko.

El problema que trajo Gein, era uno más de los varios que éste ya le estuvo trayendo en los últimos tiempos. No podía negar que "su hermano" se había vuelto un incompetente.

Se le había perdido un cargamento completo de armas que tenían hacer llegar a Shangai, el cual terminaría ocasionando problemas que Shishio tendría que enmendar con su propio dinero.

— ¡Eres un inepto, Gein!

El hombre, que habitualmente usaba máscaras, estaba con el rostro desnudo en ese momento.

Era mayor que Shishio y ya rozaba los cuarenta años. Su especialidad eran las artes oscuras y muchas veces sus servicios fueron cruciales para su cruel compañero luego devenido en jefe que quiso echarlo de su organización en numerosas ocasiones. Pero ante los ruegos de Gein, Shishio volvió a darle una tarea de transporte, el cual desafortunadamente había salido mal.

Gein le había sido de mucha ayuda al inicio, eso no lo negaba, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto una molestia y Shishio no era lo que se decía especialmente compasivo, ni siquiera con una persona que era algo así como su "sempai". No olvidaba que ambos habían recibido instrucción con el mismo hombre pero ni eso era suficiente para hacerle sentir aprecio por Gein.

Shishio estaba furioso. Hasta tuvo un impulso de matarlo, pero solo una intervención de Soujiro lo detuvo. Con un arqueo de cejas, le recordó que _su mujer_ aún se hallaba dentro del recinto.

Shishio tomó aire ante la mirada temblorosa de Gein que estaba arrodillado frente suyo.

—Lárgate de mí vista, Gein.

El viejo hombre tragó saliva.

—Sí, hermano, lo que usted mande— y salió raudamente del sitio de la vista de su malvado "hermano" agradeciendo mentalmente la presencia de _su cuñada_ en el recinto, ya que solo porque ella estaba en el lugar, fue que Shishio no lo había matado por extraviar aquellas armas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se quedaron solos y luego de hablar de los otros negocios que tenían pendiente, pasaron a hablar del tema que Shishio consideraba crucial.

—He decidido que tú la acompañes. _Nuestro informante_ me avisa que Kamiya junto a Battousai están a punto de ir a buscarme en la trampa— habló Shishio en voz ligeramente baja

—Solo ella irá con nosotros. Ya tengo el pretexto correcto. Ese niño, que resultó ser hijo de Battousai entonces será traído aquí, ¿no?— preguntó Soujiro

—Sí, no quiero que _ella_ vea al mocoso. Déjalo con la doctora aun. Será algo extraño de explicar.

Dicho esto, Soujiro hizo una corta reverencia y salió del sitio, dejando a Shishio pensando.

Si iba a vengarse, entonces usaría todos los recursos que tenía. Y como los jugadores en la cancha habían aumentado, con el ingreso de Battousai al juego, entonces también usaría un recurso que pensaba _nunca más tener que usar_.

—Estúpido Battousai.

Y pensar que se habían criado juntos en Kyoto bajo la batuta de Seijuro Hiko que había rescatado a ambos huérfanos de una muerte segura.

Seijuro Hiko resultó ser no solo un buen ermitaño, sino un gran maestro espadachín, y que justamente eso fue el punto de partida para la separación de su amistad con Battousai.

Eso _y otros motivos más._

Aunque la naturaleza de su desprecio a Himura tuviera bases más fuertes, profundas nacidas de aquella relación de hermandad que tuvieron cuando niños que perdieron a sus padres, luego recogidos por vendedores de esclavos hasta finalmente ser salvados por Hiko Seijuro, aquel hombre imponente.

Esa relación fraternal se fue desvaneciendo, cuando Shishio empezó a darse cuenta que él siempre estuvo en segundo lugar por debajo de Kenshin. En todos los aspectos. Volviéndolo desquiciado y rencoroso con él.

Pero el primero había sido que Seijuro Hiko había preferido a Himura para enseñarle sus técnicas secretas, lo que provocara que un pre adolescente Shishio terminara huyendo de allí, enfadado rompiendo la primera parte de su hermandad con Himura.

Pero igual pudo salirse con la suya, sin la ayuda de Hiko. Y se volvió un hombre fuerte gracias a las enseñanzas de Anji, el segundo sujeto que le dió amparo en la vida, y que esta vez no dudó en darle la mejor de las armas. También fue allí que conoció a Gein, otro protegido del aquel poderoso monje.

Donde se hizo fuerte, munido de su único anhelo de sobrepasar a Battousai. Cuando oyó que él iba a unirse a los Ishin Shishi, el servicio secreto japonés, él también lo hizo para no perderle pisada nunca y estudiar sus movimientos, aunque ya para esa época _ya le habia arrebatado algo muy importante a Himura_ aunque el pelirrojo no lo supiera.

Parecía que su vida estaba de alguna forma predestinada a cruzarse con Battousai, desde criarse juntos de niños, hasta de reencontrarse en la misma agencia secreta donde ambos trabajaron de asesinos para el gobierno.

Y hasta en su propia venganza contra Kaoru Kamiya, resultó ser que el mocoso de ella, era engendro de él.

Pero fuera de todo eso, Shishio sabía que había algo más.

Otro pasado aún más oscuro y que era hora de atormentar a Battousai con ello. Los únicos que sabían del secreto eran él y Gein que lo había ayudado en aquella ocasión.

Shishio rió mientras bebía. Tantas veces cruzó su vida con él. _Tantas veces ambos desearon lo mismo_.

Ya era hora de terminar con aquello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tanto de vuelta en Tokio, pareciera que las circunstancias querían jugar alguna broma extraña.

Era cierto que era invierno, pero las temperaturas se habían mantenido templadas y agradables, pero por amparo inexplicable del destino.

Empezó a nevar.

Pero ni los noticiarios habían advertido de la repentina caída de nieve que se suscitó en Kioto aquella tarde.

Y pareciera que había querido caer, apenas Misao Makimashi pisó el recinto. Porque apenas entró, habiendo dejado su avión en uno de los depósitos que tenía Battousai cerca del claro del río de Kioto.

La joven mujer era una apenas una chiquilla de veinte años y lo que tenía de joven, lo compensaba con sagacidad. Su natural rebeldía y curiosidad finalmente había convencido a su hermano Aoshi Shinomori, quien al final terminó criándola ante la muerte de sus padres y le permitió ingresar a la Academia para poder hacer servicio en la Agencia Ishin Shishi de Seguridad Nacional.

Y viéndola así, menuda, delgada y con el aspecto de una casi niña, nadie podría decir que estaba frente a una agente secreta del gobierno.

Así como Kaoru años atrás, ella también era detective y espía, aunque era una chica con alto entrenamiento en trabajo de campo a diferencia de la otra

Cuando la presentaron a Kaoru, hasta la joven azabache creyó estar viéndose a sí misma por un momento.

Solo que Misao era más jovial y extrovertida que ella misma a esa edad.

—Mierda, con este tiempo no podremos ir a Kyoto— musitaba la muchachita que estaba vestida íntegramente de negro arrojando unos papelillos en la chimenea de la habitación donde también estaban Kaoru, Himura y Sanosuke.

— ¡Tenemos que ir!— increpó Kaoru, que a decir verdad ya llevaba el corazón casi en la boca, por no dejar de pensar en su pequeño hijo.

—Misao tiene razón. No podremos salir así. Ni por aire ni por tierra. No queda más remedio que esperar— agregó Himura sin dejar de ver en los ventanales.

Tampoco quería que los demás vieran su rostro lleno de preocupación. Quizá no tanto por el hijo que aún no conocía, sino más que nada porque le ponía intranquilo ver el estado de agitación de Kaoru ante la espera.

Kaoru tuvo que tragarse las ganas de llorar. No quería ponerse a revelar nada frente a la extraña recién llegada. Según Himura le había contado, la chica desconocía el verdadero entremés detrás del secuestro, y quizá debiera perdonarla la ligereza con la que tomaba las cosas.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a descansar un poco— suspiró Himura—. Termina la nevada y podremos salir de aquí.

—Sano y yo iremos a un hotel— resignó Kaoru mirando a su hermanastro

— ¿Están locos?— musitó Misao con ambos brazos sobre las caderas—. La nieve está cayendo con fuerza. No podrán llegar lejos. Quédense aquí, seguro Himura no pondrá objeciones.

El aludido no sabía muy qué decir, pero siguió sin voltearse. No quería perturbar o incomodar a Kaoru, pero a decir verdad él se percataba que no era prudente salir afuera con el clima arreciando de forma inclemente, siendo que la mansión era muy grande.

—Yo no pongo objeción…—murmuró el pelirrojo—. Solo no quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo.

Misao siguió con su idea.

—Deben quedarse. Solo así podremos coincidir para salir de aquí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque finalmente se había resignado a quedarse con Sano en la mansión, Kaoru no podía dejar de estar inquieta y preocupada. Ya era de madrugada y la nieve caía con fuerza allí afuera y ella siquiera podía conciliar el sueño.

No podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas. En su pequeño hijo desaparecido…y aunque sonare desubicado…

Tampoco podía sacarse de la mente a Himura. El hombre se había portado muy bien, y apenas se decidió casi a instancias de Misao de que se quedasen a pasar la noche en la mansión, Himura ni siquiera había opinado y más bien, se apresuró a retirarse del sitio.

Finalmente fue la tal Tomoe la que terminó trayéndole mantas en la habitación que le habían dado para pasar la noche. Sano tenía otra y presumía que esa chica Misao también tenía otra. Y por la nula actividad de ruidos, podía asegurar que ya no había nadie despierto en el lugar.

Kaoru estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas flexionadas.

Ni siquiera se había cubierto las piernas con manta alguna. Sentía mucho enojo interno consigo misma, porque a decir de ella, solo debía estar pensando en su hijo, pero a decir verdad no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que le había dirigido Himura un poco antes, donde le pedía perdón con toda entereza y le juraba que rescataría a su hijo.

—Tal vez fue un maldito error, no haberle dicho jamás que era padre— se decía sí misma.

Culpa y resquemor. Pasase lo que pasase nunca se libraría de esos pensamientos tan molestos.

Miró el reloj y no se sorprendió que ya fueran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y lo único que podía oírse era el suave silbido del viento allí afuera.

La mente le resonaba. El cuerpo le temblaba. La nieve pareciera traerle solo recuerdos venidos de la ventisca del pasado, donde también la culpa hacia mella en ella, pero en forma diferente.

Una nieve igual de blanca y potente como la que estaba cayendo…

Su mente se sumergió a ese pasado virulento, y de hecho no tan lejano. Cinco años es poco tiempo para quien no olvida nada.

_La joven agente Kaoru Kamiya estaba en la habitación que le había tocado. Habían salido con Himura de misión en la zona de Otsu, a buscar supuesta información de rehenes de una pequeña guerrilla que pretendía gestarse en ese pequeño pueblo japonés._

_Y estaban haciendo pesquisas, cuando ocurrió lo impensable._

_Era invierno y las temperaturas eran bajas, pero ninguno de los dos estuvo preparado para la abundante y sorpresiva nieve que cayó sobre Otsu esa noche. Y justamente por lo trágico e imprevisto no encontraron casi sitio para quedarse. Al final, luego de mucho buscar, hallaron acogida en una posada, de aquellas antiguas tradicionales que aun pululaban en pueblos como aquel._

_Kaoru y Himura habían logrado afianzar esa relación de compañeros que tenían, a partir de la apertura del pelirrojo a la jovencita. Ya no tenían esa relación de extraños. Al menos Himura la trataba muy bien, fuera del resquemor inicial y además era mucho más considerado con ella. Tenían muchas misiones juntos, lo que les daba oportunidad de poder estar juntos más tiempo y compartir experiencias. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Habían conseguido habitaciones separadas, aunque ya Himura había sido claro que él dormiría con un ojo alerta y que ella descansase sin más._

_Y de hecho eso era lo último que la jovencita podía hacer. Quizá el frio y la propia oscuridad del lugar, porque evidentemente ya todos se habían ido a dormir, incluidos los dueños de la posada, impedían a Kaoru cerrar un ojo._

_Estaba escribiendo en la bitácora secreta y los puntazos que daba en ella, no podía hacerlas con tranquilidad._

_Hajime Saito le había solicitado ya la primera parte de la información de su infiltración._

_Deseaba saber si ya tenía algún dato o sospecha sobre el "gato perdido". Lo peor es que Kaoru, si bien ya tenía escritas sus sospechas en la bitácora, le daba mucha culpabilidad añadir lo que ahora seguía escribiendo._

_Para resumir, según la bitácora, el principal sospechoso era Battousai. Como Kaoru había descubierto, a partir de la confianza de él, que era un hombre con secuelas de perdida y furia que no temía matar , más de lo ordenado. Eso sin contar su falta total de humanidad cuando de asesinar delincuentes se tratase. No importara cuanto oyera el discurso de que todas las vidas tuviesen el mismo valor. Él no los aplicaba._

_Y lo peor es que Kaoru sentía mucho remordimiento porque Himura había confiado en ella, para contarle cosas muy personales y a partir de ello, hizo la mayor parte de la conclusión de esta sospecha._

—_Es un asesino… ¿pero porque me siento tan culpable?_

_Miró el reloj de pared de su habitación. Ya era más de las tres de la mañana. Y quizá por lo soporífero y pesado del ambiente frio fue cerrando paulatinamente los ojos, más que nada del cansancio anterior de haber estado buscando posada en la nieve._

_De repente, cuando ya iba a entregarse totalmente al sueño, abrió repentinamente los ojos._

_Creyó haber oído un ruido. ¿Pisada tal vez? Seguro era el síntoma del agente secreto, nada más, pero Kaoru se incorporó velozmente del futon que le habían dado._

_Y sin pensar dos veces, salió rauda y silenciosamente del sitio, llevando solo puesta la yukata que le habían dado y las medias._

_Y fue al único lugar donde su mente le procesó que debía ir._

_Cuando llegó a su destino, se detuvo frente al shoji, y pudo ver que estaba completamente oscuro. Era el cuarto de Himura y quizá él ya estaba profundamente dormido._

— _¿Qué tontería estoy haciendo?— se dijo cuando vio su propia mano a punto de golpear el shoji de la puerta_

_Pero su mano pareció tener vida propia y golpeó igualmente el shoji._

—_Himura…por favor… ¿podrías salir?— murmuró bajito._

_Que cosa más extraña, al mínimo posible miedo, su inconsciente le había motivado a correr directo a donde él se hallaba. De una manera peligrosa, tenía que admitirse que se había acostumbrado a ser protegida por él. Sin querer parecía que ella misma se había tragado las lecciones de Himura._

_Existían dos tipos de personas: Las que protegían y las protegidas. Al parecer, ella se había auto agregado a la segunda lista._

_Kaoru pegó el oído a la tela del shoji al no oír ruido alguno, pero cuando iba a volver a golpear, unos pasos desde adentro, la hicieron volverse a incorporar._

_Y fue allí que el shoji se abrió y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo con las suaves hebras rojas del cabello que le caían como lluvia._

_Al menos era lo que tenía a la vista, según su estatura, porque Himura era ligeramente un poco más alto que ella._

— _¿Qué pasa, Kamiya?— preguntó _

_Kaoru alzó la mirada y lo primero que vió, fueron sus ojos completamente violetas, quizá por el sueño, y sus cabellos sueltos graciosamente despeinados. Y el brillo en la fina marca de la raya de su cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Solo tenía puesto un pantalón negro de tela ligera, y se notaba por sus ojos, que estaba dormido y ella lo había ido a despertar, quizá por una tontería._

— _¿Puedo pasar?— consultó ella. Él la miró dubitativo un segundo, pero luego se hizo a un lado, para que ella pudiera pasar. Tenía que estar pasando algo, para que ella fuera a mitad de la madrugada a su habitación._

_Kaoru entró sin más, pero tampoco se animó a sentarse. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue el futon desordenado donde había estado durmiendo Himura._

_Cuando el pelirrojo hubo cerrado el shoji y se iba acercando a ella, Kaoru no tuvo mejor cosa que preguntar lo primero que le vino a la mente. Porque sinceramente no tenía justificación alguna para haber ido._

— _¿Por qué llevas puesto solo eso?— habló Kaoru señalando sus pantalones_

—_Duermo siempre así— replicó el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué sucede, Kamiya?, estudié la zona y no había peligro, ¿acaso pasó algo que no haya percibido?_

_La jovencita tragó saliva. _

—_Es que…creí…juro que creí oír un ruido— intentó argumentar la joven, ya dándose cuenta de que era una tonta. Himura tenía_ _oídos agiles y era un verdadero agente de campo a diferencia de ella. Él ya había analizado el lugar._

_Himura levantó una ceja._

— _¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad, Kamiya?— mencionó, casi como queriendo reír._

_Pero cuando Kaoru le devolvió la mirada, notó que en serio había tenido miedo. _

— _¿Qué clase de espía se supone que eres, Kamiya?— arguyó el pelirrojo finalmente soltando una risa y acomodándose encima del tatami._

_La joven arrugó el rostro e iba a hacer ademan de irse, pero la voz tranquila del hombre la hizo quedar._

—_Está bien. Cuéntame._

_La azabache se sintió un poco ridícula, pero al fin y al cabo él estaba dándole cancha libre y entonces decidió tomar asiento en el tatami frente al de él._

—_Himura, lo siento. Creo que nunca mencioné que no fui entrenada para el trabajo de campo. Soy agente del área de inteligencia y he pasado la mayor parte del servicio encerrada en una oficina. A veces, me sorprende que me hayan dado un puesto como compañera de un agente de alta gama de la agencia— murmuró finalmente Kaoru._

_Lo cual era cierto, porque de alguna manera siempre se sintió limitada en cuanto a su propia preparación._

_En ese instante solo tenía veinte años y quizá una dura tarea sobre los hombros. Y esa tarea cada vez le era más complicada, porque era como si estuviera espiando a un amigo. Engañándolo._

_Fuera de todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo sonrió._

—_Lo sé, no te preocupes. Es normal. De todas formas hiciste bien. El responsable aquí soy yo._

—_Espera, tampoco lo digo para que te sientas en obligación conmigo— quiso argumentar Kaoru_

—_No es obligación, Kamiya. Creo que hace bastante tiempo que ya no lo considero algo así— sonrió el hombre_

_La chica tuvo un acceso de luz al ver la sonrisa clara y sincera de su amigo. Entregado a protegerla al ver sus limitaciones._

—_Kaoru. Llámame Kaoru— replicó la muchacha devolviendo la sonrisa_

_En ese instante, él le pasó una mano y munido de la misma sonrisa._

—_Kenshin. Llámame así. Ese es mi nombre._

— _¿Kenshin? ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?¿ cómo es que nadie lo sabe?— pasándole la mano al pelirrojo._

_Kenshin no respondió más que nada, porque cuando se rozaron la piel de la palma de sus manos, ambos percibieron algo parecido a una descarga._

_Kaoru se tensó al punto de sonrojarse. Y él, pues se impactó un poco al notar la excesiva suavidad de la piel de la jovencita._

—_No te preocupes, Kaoru, estando conmigo nunca correrás peligro._

_En ese instante soltaron sus manos, pero Kaoru estaba más sonrojada que antes. Evidentemente Himura le hacia esa promesa en el contexto laboral, pero oírlo hablar así con esa elocuencia, rozando su propia mano, le produjo muchas palpitaciones internas. Algo que nunca en su vida había sentido._

—_Gracias, Kenshin— murmuró la chica un poco bajo._

_Himura se sintió bien con eso. Él sabía que esa chica era como una porcelana. Quizá era detective pero no estaba hecha para el trabajo cerca de un asesino, y muchas veces se extrañó que alguien como ella, haya sido enviada a su unidad. Y los pocos meses que llevaban trabajando juntos había mostrado un lado tierno, alegre, bondadoso y algo elocuente en opiniones que Himura no había visto en nadie. Y esta mujer menuda parecía estar pidiendo algo que él con mucho gusto podía proporcionar. Quizá fue difícil al inicio, pero el pelirrojo se sentía a gusto trabajando con ella. _

_Y también era la primera persona en quien Himura confiaba. Porque le había contado varias situaciones de su pasado que todos ignoraban. _

—_Creo que deberías ir a dormir, Kaoru. Si Lizuka o Shishio te vieran en mi habitación a estas horas, pensarían mal— quiso reír el pelirrojo recordando a sus otros dos compañeros_

_La chica sonrió para disimular el sonrojo._

—_Oye, ¿tu conocías al agente Shishio de antes?— preguntó Kaoru . Ella había tenido esa curiosidad desde que Lizuka se lo había mencionado._

—_Sí, hasta los quince años fuimos inseparables. Aunque no lo creas. Fuimos criados por el mismo maestro que nos rescató cuando éramos niños. Luego él tuvo una diferencia con nuestro maestro y se marchó. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas…pero luego volvimos e encontrarnos cuando entré en la agencia. Le tengo mucho aprecio aunque no parezca. Y estoy seguro que él también lo hace, aunque no seamos amigos como antes— respondió Himura con ojos un poco nostálgicos_

—_Tú tienes 28 años ahora…eso fue hace tiempo— arguyó Kaoru curiosa._

—_Sí, hace tiempo…— musitó el hombre y luego viéndola nuevamente—. Deberías a ir a descansar._

_La chica simplemente asintió. Era mejor ir a dormirse. Fue una pequeña charla, pero el efecto reconfortante que tuvo en ella fue inmenso._

_Cuando Himura fue a abrirle el shoji para que saliera, la chica se volteó un instante a mirarlo._

—_Kenshin…gracias de nuevo._

_Quizá fue la tentación irremediable de lo desconocido, de lo extraño, de lo prohibido o quizá solo el aroma profundamente masculino que salía de él._

_Y de la propia inexperiencia, porque Kaoru era casi una chiquilla, salida de bibliotecas, y que de casualidad había obtenido un puesto como el que tenía, luego de ser capaz de mostrar que podía hackear cosas._

_Llevaba trabajando con Himura hace par de meses, y de hecho había sido el primer hombre con el que había compartido tanto en un trabajo y también con él que tenía este tipo de contactos o charlas._

_Quizá todo eso hizo suma, porque sin mediar palabra, la chica alzó una mano en el pecho tibio del pelirrojo, casi como llamada por su subconsciente._

_Ese acercamiento imprevisto hizo que el pelirrojo que pensaba_ _que ella ya se estaba yendo, la mirara con los ojos lavandas bien abiertos y sin posibilidad de esgrimir palabra alguna._

_Y él también, de alguna manera se sintió envuelto en ese halito de rareza que se instauró en el ambiente propiciado por Kaoru, que con su aroma natural de jazmines frescos también vino a meterse en sus narices. Él ya había sentido el perfume de esa mujer antes y la asociaba con ella, pero ahora, su intensidad había crecido._

_Y en un reflejo que nadie esperaba y munido de un deseo irresistible al ver los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven, acercó irremediablemente sus labios tibios a los de ella, como pegándose en una unión tierna que duró un par de segundos exquisitos para ambos._

_Que solo se cortó cuando Kaoru sacó su mano del pecho de él cuando sus sentidos le hicieron percibir que Kenshin tenía la intención de posar su mano sobre su cintura._

_Así que, mejor remedio que huir no existía. Porque Kaoru se despegó de esa boca dulce y salió corriendo murmurando algo inentendible._

_Dejando al pelirrojo, literalmente con los labios abiertos, los ojos muy abiertos y su mano aun en el aire ante la fallida intentona de haberla querido tocar._

_Quizá por la pesadez de sus acciones, ambos se metieron en sus respectivos futones e hicieron lo posible por dormir lo que quedase de esa madrugada._

—_Dios…me he besado con él— se decía ella arropada hasta el cuello en su futon, y tocándose ligeramente el labio inferior._

_¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De vuelta al presente, en esa noche igual de fría, Kaoru recordaba todo eso más que nada que porque sentía un nivel de culpa parecido a lo que sintió esa noche nevada.

Aquella vez era porque sentía que traicionaba la confianza de Himura y esta vez, el sentimiento de culpabilidad provenía de otras circunstancias, pero igual de dolorosas.

Sentía pesadez al ver el rostro apesumbrado de Himura de hace rato, y también de las palabras de él, que la eximia de la culpa por haberle privado de su hijo todo este tiempo, y que solo lo haya buscado porque lo necesitaba.

Y que encima de todo, el secuestro del niño había sido consecuencia de sus propias acciones, porque Shishio quería vengarse de las quemaduras horribles que le causó un incendio _propiciado por ella_.

El otro sentimiento que la hacía estar enfadada consigo misma es que no quería pensar tanto en Kenshin, siendo que el principal objeto de sus pensamientos debería de ser el pequeño Kenji.

Cosa rara, porque en estos cinco años que estuvo desaparecida del pelirrojo luego de su último doloroso encuentro, ella tuvo ocupaciones que le dieron a sus pensamientos dolorosos, un matiz distinto.

La crianza de su hijo.

Y ahora no tenía ni eso, y de hecho, se cernía un grave peligro sobre la vida del niño y el sinfín de culpas, recuerdos y pensamientos vinieron al ataque.

Respiró profundo y se incorporó movida por un impulso. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió caminando de puntillas enfundada solo con el albornoz de dormir que le había dado Tomoe,

Pareciera un auto reflejo se sus propios recuerdos o su subconsciente que buscaba una protección que llevaba tiempo sin pedir y que ahora necesitaba.

Pero esta vez, en vez del shoji del recuerdo lejano, estaba una puerta.

La de la habitación de Himura.

No necesitó pensar para tocar en ella y murmurar bajito.

—Por favor, soy Kaoru…Kenshin.

Luego creyó oír un ligero ruido de sabanas o mantas moviéndose y unos pasos gráciles que venían hacia la puerta.

Y de nuevo, su punto de visión, cuando ésta se abrió, fue la de un pecho desnudo.

Si, _como sus recuerdos_.

Él no había cambiado su costumbre de dormir solo con un pantalón ligero como estaba enfundado en ese momento.

Solo que el hombre se veía que no había estado durmiendo, por sus ojos abiertos y sin señales de adormilamiento.

Pero ofrecía el mismo panorama, pero su mirada ya no era tan lavanda como el recuerdo, sino un poco más ambarina.

Y también otro detalle, sus facciones se veían un poco más endurecidas por el fino brillo de la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Pero esta vez, _era en forma en cruz_. Otra crucial diferencia que le daba a entender la gran diferencia de tiempo y espacio de sus recuerdos. Sin contar que la segunda cicatriz había sido gentileza de ella.

Kaoru se sintió un poco perdida en ese instante.

¿Qué rayos había ido a hacer o buscar?¿Un recuerdo?

— ¿Estas bien, Kaoru?— dijo el pelirrojo con voz preocupada, pero cerrando la puerta quedando en el pasillo junto a ella.

—Lo siento, Kenshin….yo solo…— quiso murmurar la chica pero las palabras no querían salírsele.

—Está bien, Kaoru— habló bajo el pelirrojo notando su turbación. Le hubiese gustado ponerle una mano en el hombro pero no deseaba incomodarla con su contacto.

—Perdóname…pero es que no podía dormir…—farfulló de repente la chica—. Mi hijo está desaparecido, y es mi culpa, porque está pagando mis pecados. De esa traición que me carcome el alma y que había olvidado, y que ahora resurgió como nunca.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos y el alma casi se le cae cuando Kaoru se rompe a sollozar, sin reservas, sin importarle que otros pudieran oírle.

Eso fue demasiado para él y la abrazó. Ella sin nada, se dejó estrechar en sus brazos sollozando. Como una explosión de culpa.

Él no soportaba verla llorar. Automáticamente las lágrimas de Kaoru se le asociaban al triste recuerdo, cuando había abusado de ella.

—Mi hijo está pagando por mi error. El que hice con todos, lo que hice contigo…. y Shishio no es más que un fantasma de ese pasado— replicaba Kaoru en medio del sollozo y apretando sus brazos al cuerpo de Himura.

Él movido por el sentimiento y la situación, la estrechó aun entre sus brazos, como queriéndola proteger de todo y carcomido por la impotencia de que no estuvo allí para protegerla de ese fantasma. Donde él también había colaborado para acrecentar ese dolor.

—Kaoru…— alcanzo a resoplar entre sus cabellos y por un instante se perdió entre el aroma de jazmín de ella.

Aquel tan asociado a ella y que no había vuelto a percibir jamás con ninguna otra mujer.

Un aroma inocente.

Él había vivido dolido hasta ahora por lo que creía que era la traición de la mujer que amaba. La primera que había querido luego de la tragedia de su primera juventud donde había perdido _aquella con quien había prometido crear una vida juntos._

Y había sido a esta frágil mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, a quien él había hecho tanto daño escudado en una rabia que ahora buscaba y no lograba encontrar en ninguna parte.

—Lo siento tanto, Kaoru...créeme que buscaremos a nuestro hijo y voy a traértelo de vuelta. Y no vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa, por favor— musitó por fin Kenshin quien movido por el instante tan íntimo, llevó sus labios entre los perfumados cabellos de Kaoru como buscando algo.

Ella movida también por ese instante de tierna mancomunion, culpa, deseo de perdón, recuerdos y lazos que nadie más podría comprender, y quizá buscando consuelo a su profundo dolor de madre, alzó la cabeza sin soltar el agarre al pelirrojo y él comprendió el mensaje oculto o simplemente se dejaron llevar por el cumulo de emociones, porque unieron sus labios.

En una unión cálida como aquella que habían compartido hace cinco años atrás en una noche helada parecida. Muy, pero muy parecida.

— ¿Ya vuelves a la cama, querido?— se oyó una voz de mujer desde dentro de la habitación de Kenshin

Al oírlo, Kaoru se separó como posesa de aquel beso, reconociendo la voz de Tomoe.

—Dios..., esto es un error— alcanzó a decir Kaoru soltándose del abrazo y saliendo a correr hacia la habitación que ocupaba.

—Espera…Kaoru….no es lo que piensas— alcanzó a decir Himura, pero no pudo detenerla y tampoco pudo ir tras ella seguro porque ella pondría el seguro en la puerta y estas horas eran muy inapropiadas para explicar lo que fuere. Y con sus gritos, solo darían un expectáculo.

Lo que sí, rozó sus dedos contra sus labios, aquellos que habían rozado los de Kaoru, aquellos que creía que nunca volvería a sentir y cuyo halito pareció transmitirle vida.

Luego volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación para entrar a ella y ver a la dueña de la voz que había espantado a Kaoru, sentada en su cama sobre sus sabanas de seda verde.

Los ojos chispeantes ambarinos de rabia hicieron tragar saliva a Tomoe.

— ¿Acaso arruiné algo?— preguntó la bella chica

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas finales:**

Mil gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura, me emociona mucho que haya tanta gente que lee esto, a decir verdad no me lo esperaba. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar.

Ahora del contenido del fic.

Aqui los recuerdos estuvieron en cursiva, a decir verdad no me gusta poner esos carteles de flashback porque me desconcentran ( soy un poco tonta), pero ojalá no los este confundiendo a ustedes.

Bueno, aqui vimos un mayor desentraño del pasado entre Shishio y Kenshin, esa relación _bromance( hermandad, mucha hermandad)_ que me gustaria poder transmitir aun mas en los próximos capitulos. Vimos a dos personajes nuevos Misao y Gein asi como la mención de otros.

Quiza aqui ustedes ya esten notando a que me refiero cuando hablo de traición entre Kenshin y Kaoru en el pasado. Solo que el resultado final de eso, podremos verlo en par de capitulos mas cuando terminen los recuerdos de la cicatriz en cruz.

Por último.

¿Nadie mas tuvo ánimo de estrangular a Tomoe por interrumpir la escena entre Kenshin Y Kaoru?.

Jaja, en el siguiente capitulo podremos leer que es lo que ella hacía en el cuarto de Himura y porque él tuvo que quedarse en el pasillo a hablar cuando Kaoru fue a buscarlo.

Vaya, creo que he alargado mucho este rant.

Paso a agradecer a todos, Pola de Himura, Kathia Castro, Elenilla Gm del Facebook.

Y mis amables comentaristas:

Nami-Ruki, Mara Nelly, keyblademasterstrife, Hikari Yang, Pajarito Azul, Lica ( eres una divina!), setsuna17, Bubu30, chicachan y si me olvidado de alguien mil perdones por no mencionar los favs y follows

Los tengo ubicado a todos, aunque no he respondido los mp por falta de tiempo, aunque todos saben que me encanta charlar con todos.

Ya me retiro para evitar seguir fastidiando.

Un abrazo a todos y feliz inicio de semana

Paola.


	7. Starless:Cicatriz en forma de cruz IV

_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Starless; Cicatriz en forma de cruz IV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Kenshin volvió a entrar a su habitación a ver a la cara a la dueña de la voz que había provocado que Kaoru se marchara como alma que lleva al diablo, nunca antes había tenido tanto deseos de estrangular a alguien.

Era verdad que Kaoru llevaba allí menos de un día, pero no era menos cierto que llevaba cinco años pensándola, recordándola y en menos de un día, se había enterado de más secretos de lo que podría alguien descubrir en más tiempo.

Compartían recuerdos, culpas y un hijo.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar y Kenshin se había sentido así desde que la vió entrar, olvidando de un plumazo mucho de su orgullo herido y de esa sensación de traición, cuando la vió allí desvalida, sabiendo que su hijo había sido secuestrado y sintiéndose doblemente culpable por los hechos que pudieron haber motivado el secuestro del niño. Parecía poco tiempo, pero solo él y algunos Ishin Shishi podían saber, cuanto había indagado por su paradero.

Algo que ella había hecho desaparecer para nunca jamás ser encontrada por él. Y vaya que tenía motivos para ello.

Y este acercamiento tan natural, sencillo se vió frustrada por la presencia de esta mujer en su cuarto.

No había sido fortuito.

Él tampoco había podido dormir.

Himura se volvió adentro del cuarto y en verdad se contuvo de ir a tomarla del cuello, a la mujer que estaba parada en forma sugerente cerca del respaldo de su cama

—Demonios, Tomoe... ¿qué rayos te sucede?— increpó el pelirrojo con una mirada feroz a la joven, quien retrocedió atemorizada.

— ¿Arruiné algo?— siseó la jovencita tragando saliva

—No debiste haber venido. Ya sabias la respuesta a tus inquietudes. Esto fue un error y ya me he disculpado por ello. Vete ahora mismo y nunca más vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso, si sabes lo que te conviene— amenazó Himura con sus ojos ambarinos chispeantes.

No se necesitaron más palabras porque Tomoe salió corriendo del sitio.

Cuando ella hubo salido, Kenshin cerró violentamente la puerta. Estaba furioso.

Más cuando en verdad era inocente de lo que parecía que había pasado allí.

Porque él antes de que ella irrumpiera, estaba en vela, no pudiendo dormir, muy concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando se percató que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, porque él no acostumbraba a llavearla y con los ojos muy abiertos, notó las pisadas gráciles de Tomoe que entraba enfundada en una camisón muy liviano para la temperatura, muy notable bajo el sobretodo.

Himura se levantó de la silla que ocupaba al verla entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tomoe?— increpó Himura un poco aturdido por verla

Ella alzó sus hermosos ojos negros y se limitó a quitarse el sobre todo que llevaba encima del camisón.

—He venido…aquí…porque deseo hacerte compañía.

Himura lo intuía. Esta era la consecuencia del error que había cometido con ella hace meses, y del cual no dejaba de arrepentirse un solo día.

Aquella noche de luna llena, que él había bebido un poco más de la cuenta recordando quien sabe qué y cuando ella se metió a su habitación.

Y para que ir más lejos, Tomoe era hermosa, muy hermosa, y él no era de piedra. Y eso que cuando él había empezado a percibir que su protegida guardaba una atracción hacia él y fue que Himura se prometió a si mismo que trazaría un límite con esa jovencita, a quien había jurado cuidar en una promesa al padre, ¿pero quién podría haber sabido en ese momento que esa muchacha al final iba a enamorarse de él y no descuidar el rato para seducirlo una noche de mala borrachera?

Luego de haber pasado esa noche juntos, Himura le pidió perdón y le había advertido que todo había sido un error.

De alguna manera, tampoco podía decirle a Tomoe, que esa noche cuando estaba recostado en aquella cama, murmurando recuerdos inentendibles, al sentir que un suave cuerpo se le subía encima, había tenido el resquicio de un deseo oculto de que se trataba de una mujer, que en ese momento se le perfilaba como alguien que quería odiar y olvidar, pero en el fondo, cuyo recuerdo, le estrujaba el corazón.

—Kaoru...— había llegado a murmurar para si aquella noche, al sentir unos cálidos labios en los propios al confundirlos con un recuerdo del pasado muerto.

Y pese a todo, de que Himura y ella, habían llegado a un acuerdo de que jamás volverían a hablar de esa noche prohibida, ella había venido, justo esta noche helada y se había escabullido en su cuarto.

Y cuando oyó los ruidos en la puerta y la voz de Kaoru, le hizo una seña a Tomoe de que se mantuviera callada.

Y no se mantuvo callada

Justo cuando tenía un instante de compasiva intimidad con Kaoru que había venido a buscarlo en medio de la madrugada.

—Rayos— masculló Himura sentándose sobre la cama, y tocándose la cabeza.

Era muy tarde para ir a hablarlo con Kaoru y aclararlo.

Aunque si lo pensaba, no existían razones, ella llevaba pocas horas de haberse vuelto a encontrar con él y además, pese a estar cerca del cuarto que le había asignado a ella, no podían estar más lejos uno del otro.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Tomoe regresó a su habitación hecha una furia llorosa, entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con violencia, no se percató al instante de que había alguien en su habitación.

Se obligó a limpiarse las lágrimas y tragar sus sollozos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Enishi?vuelve a la cama— le dijo al chico que estaba parado en su ventana.

Su hermano la miró con los labios apretados y los ojos centelleantes de rabia.

Solo tenía quince años, y era alguien de terrible carácter.

—Dime primero de dónde vienes— preguntó el chico acercándose a su hermana

—No es que tenga que darte explicaciones a ti. Vamos, vuelve a la cama— respondió Tomoe ya con el rostro más seco, y acercándose a la cama, pero el paso le fue cerrado por su hermano.

—De nuevo...él te ha usado, ¿verdad?— replicó Enishi

Tomoe cerró los ojos y pasó por su lado para dirigirse a su cama.

—No es tu problema. Vuelve a la cama, hermano— musitó la joven recogiendo las colchas como para acomodarse encima.

Enishi quiso replicar, pero al verla que ella ya se había acomodado sin gana alguna de responder nada, suspiró enojado y salió de allí, apagando la luz.

.

.

.

.

El joven hermano de Tomoe.

Enishi Yukishiro.

Hace dos años se habían visto obligado junto a su hermana a venir a vivir en casa de Battousai que había venido por ellos, cuando les llegó la noticia de que Oibore, un antiguo colaborador de la Agencia, muriera en China en una misión pero que antes había pedido a Himura que como cambio de un favor que le debía Himura, cuidara de sus hijos.

El pelirrojo vino a buscarlos esa mañana desolada, y Enishi como todo adolescente rebelde quiso al inicio resistirse, pero finalmente Tomoe, su preciada hermana lo había obligado a ir.

La muy tonta ya se había enamorado de él desde ese momento.

Y Enishi tuvo que venir a Kyoto por ello, receloso tras el porte de Himura, quien al final a pesar de ser un hombre tremendamente reservado, había hecho muchas cosas para ganarse al chico.

Solía entrenarlo en técnicas básicas de Kendo, como modo de entretención y solía ser muy comprensivo, pese al carácter frio del aquel hombre que los acogió en su casa, a la muerte de su padre.

Nunca comprendió como fue que su padre delegó esa tarea en aquel hombre o cuales fueron las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a hacerlo.

Poseía una mezcla de admiración y envidia en aquel sujeto, menudo de apariencia, pero que bajo esa enjuta visión, era un hombre peligrosamente feroz.

Y luego esos sentimientos confusos, fueron convirtiéndose en celos, terribles celos cuando vio a su hermana mayor totalmente derretida ante ese hombre.

Pero todo había estallado, cuando descubrió que Tomoe y él habían dormido juntos.

Como no tenía las agallas para enfrentar al pelirrojo, quedo detestándolo receloso en las sombras y como tampoco Tomoe le decía nada y solo la veía llorar, quedó como creyente de que Himura estaba usando como ramera a su preciosa hermana.

Él idolatraba a Tomoe, y verla mancillada de esa manera, era más de lo podía aguantar. Por el otro también se sentía inútil, porque solo era un adolescente y vivía gracias a Himura.

Golpeó con un puño la pared de afuera de la habitación de su hermana, preso de una rabia, marchándose raudamente hacia su habitación.

En su mente iba imaginándose cada escena o situación indecorosa. En lo único que podía pensar es que Himura estuviera usando a su preciada hermana sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad ni promesa.

Y más furioso se ponía al recordar todas las cosas que había estado oyendo oculto desde que aquella mujer de ojos azules había venido allí.

La que según había oído, era la anterior mujer der Battousai

.

.

.

.

Si alguien pudiera describir la rabia contenida con la que Kaoru entró al cuarto, no habría palabras suficientes.

Se sentía humillada por haber ido a esas horas en su habitación a buscarlo, furiosa consigo misma por haber caído en tentación de besarlo, tocarlo y quedarse por allí. Avergonzada por haber salido corriendo al oír la voz de Tomoe en el cuarto.

Y lo peor de todo, se odiaba a sí misma, porque ante todo, lo que más la carcomía eran los celos rotundos.

Celos de ver allí, algo que ella debería considerar natural y obvio como la actual amante del hombre, al quien para su desgracia, ella seguía albergando sentimientos.

Cinco años es poco tiempo. Y ella acababa de confirmarlo.

Pero la adrenalina liberada le sirvió de sedante, porque eso la hizo dormir casi al echarse a la cama.

Como cierre de una noche espantosa. Al menos lo que restaba de esa maldita madrugada, ya no se sometería al cruel escrutinio de sus propios recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

Él que definitivamente no podía dormir, con todo lo que había pasado, era Kenshin, sumado al aluvión de cosas que se había visto obligado a saber de sopetón.

Como ejemplo la aparición de Kaoru, la noticia de que tenía un hijo del cual no tenía ni idea y la vorágine situaciones que se suscitaron desde ese momento, creando un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones dentro de sí.

Kaoru le decía que se sentía culpable, pero él no estaba exento.

Ya no era la telenovela de lo que él le había hecho a ella, sino lo que él les había hecho a ambos, recordando a Kenji, al que no conocía.

Sus sentimientos de culpa y frustración le impedían detestar o sentir agravio con la madre de su hijo.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón del escritorio que tenía en su habitación y se miró por un instante sus propias manos.

Y recordó lo de antes, cuando Tomoe le arruinó su encuentro, la furia que había sentido. Menos mal que pudo controlar esa faceta.

Porque llevaba tantos años sin incidentes, y no quería perder el control de algo (en este caso, llegar a estrangular a Tomoe por ejemplo) por perderse en su ira.

Su bien conocida ira, que intentaba transmutar muy dentro de sí.

Pero estaba seguro que el brillo de eso, pudo llegar a ser percibido por Kaoru, antes de salir huyendo. Después de todo, ella conocía esa faceta suya.

La conocía muy bien.

Y recordó como venía eso…

Como se sintió él tras el beso en esa madrugada helada, hace ya más de cinco años…

.

.

.

.

_Si algo pudieron hacer perfectamente Kenshin y Kaoru, tras el sorpresivo beso que se dieron en aquella posada en medio de esa helada madrugada, fue fingir._

_Y vaya que lo hicieron muy bien. Kaoru estaba demasiado avergonzada, así que encontró en la fórmula de hacerse la tonta, el esquivar las sensaciones que le produjo haber tenido pegado sobre sus labios las de su compañero._

_Kenshin también._

_Él más que Kaoru._

_No tenía ganas de caer en ese tipo de situaciones con una colega del trabajo, pero también se sentía munido de una inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad, calma y comodidad al estar cerca de Kaoru._

_Ella tenía la increíble habilidad de hacerlo sentir vulnerable y calmado y eso había empezado casi sin querer._

_Él había abierto con ella una brecha de confianza, que nadie más le había inspirado nunca, llevándolo a una situación que lo hacía sentir un poco temeroso._

_Temeroso, ya sea por sus traumas de juventud y niñez, donde se había quedado solo, perdiendo a muchas personas importantes de su vida que le fueron arrancados de su lado._

_Por ello la primera impresión que Kenshin le dio a Kaoru post beso, primero fue ignorar la situación y alejarse un poco. Y como ella tampoco hacía preguntas, decidió dejarlo así._

_Cuando habían pasado ya casi varios días desde ese suceso y ya ambos estaban en Tokio, trabajando en otra misión, fue que ocurrió el imprevisto que casi hace que Himura perdiera su auto control._

_Estaba en la sala de reuniones de la base, examinando algunos mapas, porque tenía una misión para infiltrarse que iba a ser muy peligroso, cuando Kaoru, después de que saliera Katsura le dijera:_

— _¿Cuándo hablaremos de lo que ocurrió esa noche?_

_Himura estaba de espaldas a ella, un poco reclinado sobre la mesa, mirando los documentos. Evidentemente Kaoru, por su tono de voz había estado casi distraída de toda la discusión de la misión, porque quizá estaba ganando valor para preguntarle eso. Eso fue lo que entendió el pelirrojo, porque no veía a la chica, como alguien arrojada a decir estas cosas porque sí._

_Himura levantó la cabeza, pero jamás dio la vuelta a mirarla, pero notaba sobre su espalda la mirada escrutadora de ella._

—_Tenemos una misión muy importante que exige nuestra mayor_ concentración— replicó Himura

—_Pero...— quiso decir ella _

—_Nada, Kaoru, aquí no ha pasado nada. Vamos a dejarlo así. Es lo mejor— la interrumpió Himura, pero con algo más de suavidad._

—_Entendido— alcanzó a balbucear Kaoru—. Creo que iré a preparar mis cosas para el viaje de la misión. Nos veremos en el punto de salida las 2._

_Esto último lo dijo tan rápido que pareciera que después ella salió corriendo._

_Himura se quedó en el salón. Igual, como sea, no era buena idea mezclar cosas con compañeros de trabajo y además él, había empezado a considerar a Kaoru como alguien de confianza, y no deseaba arruinar nada, por deseos potenciales que no pudieron detener._

_El viaje al punto de infiltración donde tenían la misión había sido llevado en completo silencio y solo fue rota una vez por Kaoru, para hablar una tontería sobre el clima y después para determinar puntos de la misión_

_¿La misión?_

_Tonta, pero letal._

_Tenían que evitar el robo de unos códigos secretos de misiles nucleares de Gran Bretaña por parte de unos extremistas, y justamente por la complejidad, la Scottland Yard le había pedido ayuda a la agencia japonesa Ishin Shishi, quien delegó la misión al mejor y letal asesino junto a su compañera de equipo._

_Obviamente el delicado operativo iba a estar respaldado por otros agentes secretos de la Scotland Yard, pero el trabajo más complicado seria la del asesino maestro Battousai, traído especialmente desde Japón porque al parecer el grupo comando interesado en robar los códigos nucleares era tan especifico que llevaba tiempo burlando a numerosas fuerzas de agentes enviados por el servicio secreto británico y era, porque se sospechaba que eran sujetos altamente entrenados para desaparecer. _

_Battousai había trabajado una vez en una misión en el pasado y estado muy cerca de personal de ese grupo terrorista, y conocía el mecanismo de función de aquella banda, y además había sido el único que había vivido para contarlo._

_La misión iba a hacerse muy específica, porque los potenciales sospechosos iban a estar esa noche en un casino portentoso londinense esa noche, así que los agentes de apoyo tendrían que hacer vigilancia, mientras Battousai hacia el trabajo en las sombras, escondido en algún lugar del edificio._

_El equipo de agentes de la Scotland Yard que lo apoyaba más su propia compañera Kaoru Kamiya estarían haciendo vigilancia de manera_ infiltrada en el casino.

_El pelirrojo no había visto a su compañera desde que se separaron al salir de la base británica, pero todos estaban entre comunicados entre sí por casi imperceptibles comunicadores en sus oídos, así que podían escuchar toda la conversación y las indicaciones._

_Kaoru era la única mujer que estaba en el operativo, y pues bien, como buena infiltrada tenía que estar como tal._

_Y para entonar con la fiesta del exclusivo casino, llevaba un vestido ceñido lila muy atractivo por el corte sirena y un escote precioso. Un vestido llamativo que en ella, que era una mujer muy delicada, la hacía ver, sencillamente deslumbrante._

_En todo caso, ese había sido el objetivo, porque su tarea en parte era inmiscuirse en charlas de algunos sospechosos que no dudarían en darle conversación por ser tan bella._

_Sí, porque es una verdad universalmente conocida, que las mujeres bellas puedan llegar a ser causantes de las peores distracciones de los planes más pensados del mundo._

_Y no fue la excepción._

_Por culpa de su portentosa imagen pudo distraer a un par de sospechosos en unos segundos que resultaron vitales, tanto que pudieron ser neutralizados por algunos agentes británicos del equipo, sin levantar ninguna perdiz._

_Battousai quien estaba escondido en el área de servidores, esperando que terminara la misión de su equipo, para hacer el "trabajo verdaderamente sucio" de buscar al posible líder que según su línea, iría al cuarto de servidores desde donde se pretendía hackear el sistema de seguridad británico y robar los códigos nucleares._

_Parecía tonto, pero lo último que pensaría alguien es que una banda usaría los servidores de un lugar como el casino para hackear algo tan importante._

_Pero eso precisamente era el bastión de su operativo._

_Battousai esperaba en el punto convenido, oyendo tras intercomunicadores, la charla de todo su equipo._

_Él pelirrojo entendía muy bien el inglés, y de hecho todas las directivas que se daban vía la frecuencia de ese canal seguro, se hacía en ese idioma, hasta que algo le llamó la atención cuando una voz masculina habló pero en perfecto japonés en plan distendido._

—_Kamiya, ahora al terminar la misión, no podrás negarte a ir tomar una buena copa conmigo. Me lo debes. Aquí todos los hombres te están mirando y ya me estoy poniendo celoso— dijo la voz en plan de broma_

_Kenshin abrió mucho sus ojos al oír eso. No era raro que entre misiones, entre agentes se lanzaran esas bromas atravez del comunicador. Y él no solía interesarle, pero oír esa la voz de ese sujeto que hablaba con Kaoru de esa forma sugerente, como que removió algo desconocido dentro de él y a su vez, peligrosamente conocido, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo._

_Por primera vez desde empezó el operativo, usó el dispositivo que tenía en su muñequera donde podía ver los videos de los miembros del equipo._

_Buscando con ella, al objeto de sus pensamientos, cuando la encontró, al inicio tragó saliva al verla._

_Había oído que esa iba a ser el gancho de la misión, pero cuando vió la imagen de Kaoru en ese vestido, directamente quedó petrificado. Ni en sus fantasías podría haberla imaginado de esa forma. Estaba simplemente demasiado guapa, con sus tiernas y dulces facciones escondidas bajo la sexi vestimenta que resaltaba hasta lo indecible cualquier atributo de la jovencita._

_Luego lo que vió lo hizo aun abrir aún más sus ojos._

_El agente que le había hablado en japonés se le había acercado. Era evidente que la misión de esa etapa de ellos había culminado, por ello la distensión._

_Era un hombre muy alto, y por sus facciones pudo notar que quizá era de ascendencia europea con japonesa. Era un miembro del equipo británico._

_Solo cuando oyó las voces de ambos, ya su cabeza parecía que le iba a dar vueltas._

—_Kamiya, ¿nos retiramos?— pasándole el brazo, son una sonrisa sardónica en los labios._

_La aludida que estaba sentada en la barra también sonrió._

—_Shougo Amakusa, ya quería saber yo, cuando venias a saludar— rió Kaoru pasándole la mano al recién llegado._

_A su vez, también era una señal de que ella daba por terminado su parte de misión y por lo visto, el tal Shougo Amakusa también. _

_Himura observó con rabia como aquel estúpido sujeto posaba una mano _en _la cintura de su compañera de equipo y se marchaban del sitio._

—_Amakusa y Kamiya, fuera, Nos vemos en el punto de reunión en tres horas— fue lo último que dijo aquel sujeto antes de perderse con Kaoru._

_No supo con exactitud cuantos segundos se quedó pegado a la última imagen del video de Kaoru con aquel presuntuoso, porque solo lo despertaron de su trance algunas voces en ingles del resto de equipo._

— _¿Battousai? ¿Está escuchando? El objetivo se dirige a su posición. Repito. Objetivo moviéndose. Entrada en 55 segundos. ¿Me está copiando?— decía la incisiva voz detrás del comunicador, de un compañero ya desesperado por no oír noticias del asesino._

_El pelirrojo se espabiló y se levantó allí mismo._

—_Copiado._

_Transcurrido esos segundos, procedió de forma casi mecánica a hacer lo que había venido a hacer._

_Exterminar sigilosamente. De hecho fue como nunca, porque ni siquiera dejó gritar a los cinco sujetos que cayeron. Para evitar llenar de sangre el lugar con cortes, los mató con golpes estratégicos que eran otra de sus grandes habilidades usando solo la vaina de su vieja espada._

—_Envíen equipo de limpieza. Battousai, fuera— espetó el pelirrojo apagando el dispositivo antes de recibir respuesta incluso._

_Ya no quería esperar un minuto más. Sabía que el punto de encuentro era en tres horas, pero él ya tenía acabada la paciencia. Tendría que encontrar a esos dos y ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso._

_No le costó nada desaparecer del lugar y buscar a esos dos._

_Se puso en plan de saltar sobre edificios usando sus habilidades y con los dispositivos que tenía para seguirles el rastro._

_No tardó mucho en hallarlos._

_Pero se mordió la mano para esconderse en el árbol y haciendo uso de su fuerza mental para evitar que esos dos agentes pudieran verlo. Que ridículo y paranoico se sentía, pero no podía contener el impulso de espiarlos._

_Habían ido al pequeño parque cerca del puerto y estaban parados uno frente a otro y en plena oscuridad._

_El sujeto le tomaba la mano y le parecía susurrar cosas. Himura no podía oír nada, pero el colmo fue cuando vió que el sujeto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y ella simplemente sonreía._

_Con una risa limpia, tan propia de ella. _

_Esa imagen de tierna felicidad fue demasiado para él. _

_Ya no pudo contenerse un segundo más y terminó saltando detrás de esos dos, que se giraron a ver que era el ruido._

— _¿Kensh…digo agente Himura?— dijo asombrada la chica al verlo allí en plena oscuridad_

_Shougo , el agente que estaba con ella lo miró con gesto adusto_

— _¿Ya has terminado, agente?— espetó en japonés aquel sujeto._

_Himura no respondió mientras se acercaba a pasos cortos a ellos._

_Kaoru creyó que venía a buscarla, pero por cortesía dijo:_

—_Himura, te presento al agente Shougo Amakuza de la agencia británica Scotland Yard, nos conocemos de hace tiempo, cuando hicimos un curso aquí. Y además su madre es japonesa._

_Pero el pelirrojo no la dejó terminar._

—_Solicito reporte de misión._

— _¿Reporte? Pero si el punto de reunión es en un par de horas— contestó ella extrañada._

_Shougo los miraba y lo único que pensaba es que los japoneses puros eran muy extraños y de seguro, aquel sujeto quería hablar a solas con su compañera de equipo. Al principio dudó un poco, al ver el aspecto algo siniestro del sujeto que tenía la cicatriz brillante de un tajo en el rostro._

—_Amakusa, déjanos a solas— espetó Himura con toda la contención que podía._

_Ni siquiera él podía estar en posición de desobedecer aquella orden. En cuestiones jerárquicas, a pesar de ser agentes de dos servicios secretos distintos, Himura tenía más rango, y eso sin contar que el sujeto pelirrojo, le inspiraba cierto miedo, aunque no lo admitiría nunca._

—_Kaoru, nos vemos más tarde en el punto de reunión. Cuídate— fue lo único que dijo Shougo antes de salir de allí, raudamente, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo tétrico._

_Kaoru tampoco estaba exenta del asombro pero no pudo decir nada más porque antes de poderse dar cuenta sintió una mano que le sujetaba_ _fuertemente del brazo y la acorralaba a uno de esos árboles del oscuro parque._

—_Ahora me vas a decir ¡¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?!— espetó el pelirrojo._

_Kaoru se sorprendió del exabrupto y quiso desligar el agarre, pero él era demasiado fuerte._

—_Más bien tu ¿qué significa este numerito? ¿Cómo que qué estaba haciendo? Estaba en un descanso con un viejo amigo y tú vienes a arruinarlo. La misión estaba terminada— respondió Kaoru ya un poco asustada al verse acorralada y ver sus temibles ojos convertidos en pura rabia amarilla._

_Él no respondió. Se hallaba sumido en algo que creía que nunca volvería a removerse dentro suyo, pero al verla a ella tan unida a otro hombre, tan feliz, después de aquel beso que habían compartido dándole un aire muy íntimo a lo suyo, fue demasiado y a pesar de mascara de rechazo a aquello, cuando ella lo había confrontado, no pudo soportar verla con otro hombre._

_Le hirvió la sangre y perdió el control._

—_No quiero volver a verte cerca de Amakusa ni de ningún otro ¿quedó claro?— le dijo Himura con voz aparentemente tranquila pero cargada de terror para Kaoru._

_Eso fue el colmo, ella lo empujó con ambas manos, y salió caminando de allí._

— _¡¿Pero qué demonios te crees tú?! Nada más me faltaba que me prohíbas eso. Tú y yo no somos nada. Y después de esto ni siquiera serás amigo mío, solo mi colega de trabajo ¿Cómo te atreves?— espetó Kaoru rabiosa, pero no llegó muy lejos porque de nuevo la poderosa mano del pelirrojo la sostuvo del brazo._

—_No veras a otro hombre y no dejaras que te vuelva a besar de esa manera. Ni Amakusa ni nadie. ¿Ha quedado claro?— volvió a decir con mote tranquilo_

_Ella quiso soltarse del agarre y salir de allí sin decir nada más, pero el agarre del brazo fue más fuerte esta vez y ella fue nuevamente acorralada a un árbol ante su negativa de responder._

—_He dicho ¿ha quedado claro?— con voz siniestra_

_Kaoru no podía creer lo que veía ni oía. Y ese matiz suyo le estaba dando tanto miedo, pero él no tenía derecho._

— _¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Suéltame, yo veré a quien me dé la gana y tú no eres nadie para prohibírmelo, estúpido— inquirió incisiva Kaoru en un acto de valor._

_Tenía el brazo ya lastimado del fuerte agarre pero eso no la preparó para el fuerte empujón que él volvió a darle para dejarla quieta acorralada tras el tronco del árbol y con estas temibles palabras._

—_Se hará lo que yo diga, porque ¡TU ERES MÍA!— gritó Himura_

_Kaoru quien se había visto lastimada por el agarre y el empuje se deslizó por el tronco del árbol totalmente atemorizada por la mirada y la violencia de su compañero, y sus palabras…sus palabras tan extrañas._

—_Kenshin…— alcanzó a murmurar Kaoru mientras se deslizaba con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Por un segundo incluso tuvo el horror de que él tuviera deseos de matarla, al ver esos ojos, oír ese discurso, la violencia de sus actos._

_Ese no era el Himura que conocía y apreciaba. El amigo que había confiado en ella para varias cosas. Aquel era un sujeto enfadado y extraño._

_El matiz de terror que mostraba Kaoru en el suelo pareció espabilar a Kenshin._

—_Dios mío… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?— se dijo solo para sí mismo retrocediendo horrorizado y asqueado de sí mismo, al ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de Kaoru, que estaba llena de miedo._

—_Vete, Kaoru…ahora mismo— espetó en voz baja y lentamente dándole la espalda._

_Ella no se movió y continúo observando al hombre que se tambaleaba y que incluso tenía las manos temblorosas y no la miraba._

_Ella cerró sus ojos un instante y respiró profundo, para acto seguido levantarse lentamente recobrando su propio valor._

_Kenshin que le daba la espalda, creyó que los pasos eran las de Kaoru pero yéndose de allí, pero cuando sintió la mano cálida de ella sobre su hombro, cualquier idea que hubiese tenido se le resquebrajó. Ella, a pesar de cualquier susto o miedo, no se había ido. Kenshin se volvió para mirarla con el rabillo del ojo, aun inseguro._

_Kaoru había venido y lo miraba con ojos, ya no de miedo, sino con ojos preocupados, verdaderamente miedosos de que pudiera estar pasando algo con él._

— _¿Por qué te quedas Kaoru?— agregó el pelirrojo con un tono, no de reproche, sino muy tranquilo._

_Ella no respondió eso, pero si apretó un poco su hombro para indicarle que la siguiera. _

—_No pienso ir a ningún lado. Ven._

_Su voz era dulce y ya sin el ápice del terror de hace un rato._

_Él se dejó llevar simplemente. Ella lo había mecido suavemente para llevarlo a solo pasos de allí, en la fuente del parque, donde había un poco más de iluminación y al llegar allí, la vió mojar una tela que sacó de su bolso y casi dudando un poco, se animó a ponerlo en la frente de Kenshin que seguía sentado en la banca que estaba frente a la fuente de agua._

—_Esto te calmará— murmuró Kaoru_

—_Perdóname, Kaoru— dijo él, finalmente levantando la vista a ella. No existía en su mirada ningún atisbo de la furia o rabia virulenta de hace un rato._

_Ella se turbó un poco y quiso decir susurrante._

—_Mejor vayamos a la base, necesito cambiarme y así podremos ir al punto de encuentro con los demás agentes— casi haciendo ademan de querer voltearse e irse._

—_No nos vayamos, aun. Kaoru, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo y explicarte esto— dijo él con voz decidida y calmada._

_Kaoru pareció recobrarse un poco más y se acercó a Kenshin. Después de todo, eran amigos y ella no quería ni deseaba dejarlo solo._

_Se sentó alado de él._

—_No iré a ningún lado, Kenshin…_

_De todas formas, una poderosa fuerza la había hecho quedarse con él luego del maltrato y esa misma fuerza la hacía quedarse cerca de él ahora._

_El respiró profundo._

—_Nunca te haría daño Kaoru, eso quiero que sepas. Nunca a ti. Pero lo que has visto esta noche, es algo que…— y volvió a mirarla sentada a su lado, con sus ojos azules brillantes expectantes a sus palabras._

_Cobró ánimo. _

—_No es que con esto quiera justificar lo que soy, pero sin duda me he transformado en el hombre que ves ahora. Pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo, esa misma persona importante que te había contado una vez me había dicho que llevo en mis venas, gracias a mi fuerza y a mis_ _habilidades, la posibilidad innata de ser un héroe. Un héroe para el mundo— y al decirlo casi sonrió ante el recuerdo._

_Pero prosiguió con su relato._

—_Y yo puedo jurártelo que me lo creí, y por eso no dejé un solo día de entrenar, asustando incluso a mi mentor, para lograr convertirme en aquel hombre que podría salvar a todos, que con su fuerza podría a llegar a cambiarlo a todo. Ya sabes, era joven e idealista, y las palabras de esta persona tan importante para mí…y tan idealista también, me caló hondo. Posiblemente hubiese podido ayudar mucho, pero luego ocurrió la desgracia de que esta persona querida por mí, terminara perdiendo su vida en manos de criminales, y eso hizo trastocar mi personalidad, volviéndome loco, Kaoru…— hizo una pausa para ver la mirada azul de ella, fija en él—. Perdí la cordura, el horizonte y me terminé transformando en un ser tétrico, siniestro._

_A estas a alturas, Kaoru quiso bromear un poco para distender el asunto._

—_Ya he visto que eres alguien con terribles manejos de ira— pero luego al ver el rostro desencajado de Himura, cambió el discurso—. Lo lamento, sigue._

—_Terminé desarrollando una personalidad violenta, que me convierte…en los que has visto. Lo que ves siempre en mí, es el yo normal, pero ese ser, que viste hace un rato y te lastimó…no era alguien totalmente consciente. Es un yo que no puedo controlar…pero agradezco que pude detenerme_ _antes de hacerte daño, porque eso si…no me hubiese perdonado jamás...Kaoru. Jamás— terminó diciendo el pelirrojo._

_Kaoru oía todo esto, con sorpresa y estupefacción._

—_Yo…— quiso decir ella, pero allí fue bruscamente interrumpida por algo inesperado. Él no la dejó terminar. Porque sus labios fueron sellados por los de él. La estaba besando. Al principio de la sorpresa, ella no había reaccionado, pero al percatarse, simplemente se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación de la calidez de sus labios que no solo le transmitían esa miel, sino también calma._

_Cuando él separó de ella, posó una mano sobre la mejilla abrillantada y temblorosa de la chica._

—_El otro día no quería admitir que ese beso había significado mucho para mí. Ni yo mismo quería admitírmelo. Pero tenía miedo, Kaoru…dentro mío, puedo llegar a ser un monstruo y comportarme como un verdadero demonio…y tenía miedo de arrastrarte con ello. Kaoru…eres la primera mujer que me logra importar, después de toda mala suerte de mi pasado— pero una mano sumamente cálida sobre su propia mejilla, en específico, donde tenía la cicatriz del tajo, lo hizo callar. _

_Kenshin sintió como ella acariciaba su mejilla con esa mano pequeña y cálida, y hasta le dio ganas de lanzarse a estrecharla en sus brazos, pero se contuvo, porque tenía que oír lo que ella iba a decir. Era como su sentencia, aunque quizá esperanzadora, viendo lo que su mano estaba haciendo con él._

—_Si es así…déjame quedarte contigo…No hay otra cosa que pudiere desear más— con una voz suave y calma._

_Ese fue todo el permiso que él precisaba. Ya no se contuvo y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, dándose el gusto sin culpa de aspirar el tierno jazmín de su pelo, comprobando a su vez, que aquel aroma floral no provenía de perfume alguno, sino era un elixir natural de ella._

_En verdad. Mirando atrás, ese había sido un hermoso momento bajo las estrellas._

_Lástima que no iba a durar._

.

.

.

.

Ya de vuelta en el cruento presente, Himura terminaba de anudar esos recuerdos y.. .su propia ropa.

Y se estaba aprestando para salir. De seguro los demás ya estaban listos o haciendo lo mismo, pensaba.

Había sido una madrugada complicada. No solo con sus propios recuerdos que le trajeron numerosos dejavus, sino también el numerito que había armado Tomoe con Kaoru.

Pero esa también había sido su culpa. Si no hubiese sido tan débil con Tomoe en su momento, ahora no estaría cargando con esa culpa. Pero bueno, se escudaba con el cuento de que era un hombre y tampoco era de piedra. Pero creía firmemente que Tomoe debía terminar entendiendo eso alguna vez.

Había logrado dormir y espaciar sus recuerdos con la pena por lo que estaba pasando aquel hijo suyo, que no conocía y cuya mención le había traído por primera vez a sí mismo, algo desconocido…extraño… como milagroso que alguien como él, había podido crear vida en medio de todo aquel caos.

Había intentado calmar su consciencia, pero llegado el amanecer, Misao la joven piloto, había ido a tocar su puerta., ya completamente vestida con su atuendo de agente.

—Himura. La nieve ha mermado. Debemos irnos ahora para Tokio. Ya he avisado a los demás. Por cierto, ha llegado ese hombre de bigotes hace un rato.

—Lizuka. Ha venido para quedarse con Tomoe y Enishi. De acuerdo, diles que esperen en el salón principal, bajo en cinco minutos. El avión debe estar listo para mí, Kaoru y ese hombre Sanosuke. Y prepara el equipo, Misao— respondió el pelirrojo de forma tranquila.

— ¿Mucho secretismo, no?— espetó Misao cruzando sus brazos y fijando su mirada verde en Himura, suspicaz—. ¿Cuándo vas a decirme de que esta misión?

—Solo harás transporte, Misao— adujo Himura, un poco malhumorado de que aquella pequeña agente quisiera hurgar sus narices—. El asunto de la misión es personal ¿oiste?personal…tu solo limítate a lo que es tu encargo.

—Himura, lo peor de que nos conozcamos tanto, _es que no conocemos demasiado_. No seas orgulloso, y pídeme ayuda si necesitas. Justo por ese motivo, no te dejaré sin un ojo avizor. Soy una espía, ¿recuerdas?...sé la historia secreta que tuviste con esa mujer, y no es porque lo haya averiguado, sino por la manera en que se miran ambos. Soy joven, pero no tonta.

—No he dicho que fueras tonta, Misao.

—Menos mal que lo sabes— quiso bromear la mujer de trenza.

—También sé que viniste y no te iras de aquí, no porque Aoshi te lo haya pedido como tú más querido hermano, sino porque alguien que te importa…_más que nadie_…te lo ordenó y cuya palabra, tu jamás te atreverás a cuestionar— dijo con una sonrisa y cuando vió que ella abría sus ojos verdes de manera desorbitada—. Y no porque sea tu superior, mi querida Misao…como ves, yo tampoco soy tonto.

Al final Misao logró espabilarse y sonrió.

—Bueno, me has pillado. Lo admito. Aun así, y a pesar de eres un malagradecido, tienes mi ayuda. Vamos, te espero allí abajo— terminó diciendo la jovencita antes de desaparecer de allí.

Kenshin sonrió.

Él sabía que existían solo dos personas, cuyas palabras eran la única verdad absoluta para Misao.

La persona que más quería, su hermano Aoshi, que la había criado como una hija más, y era el padre que nunca llegó a conocer.

Y el otro, era la persona que amaba y que más le importaba.

Hajime Saitou, el terrible y sádico jefe de la agencia secreta, su jefe.

Aunque ese asunto de su amor por aquel sujeto, solo hubiese sido descubierto por Himura. Rió ante el recuerdo. Las mujeres podían llegar a ser de lo más extrañas.

Luego apartó el recuerdo y fue a tomar el equipo que estaba sobre la mesa de su habitación.

—Iremos por ti, Kenji…te prometo que te traeré de vuelta con tu madre…aunque sea lo último que haga.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo.

Antes que nada, me gustaria aclarar que estoy pasando por una terrible gripe y no estoy del todo segura como haya beteado este capitulo, asi que mil disculpas si hay demasiados errores.

Bueno, en este capitulo en la parte de los recuerdos Himura de nuevo mencióna a aquella persona querida suya del pasado que habia muerto y que como vimos en capitulos anteriores, le habia hecho el tajo en la cara. Las circunstacias del mismo recién lo veremos en el capitulo 11. Esa persona habia tenido una especial de ideal para Himura, casi como la de un héroe. pero al final lo que sucede es que termina degenerando la personalidad de Himura al morir esta persona en trágicas circunstancias.

El favor que le hace Oibore a Himura y que al final se lo cobra, pidiendole que cuide a sus hijos, es algo relacionado a esa mujer del pasado de Himura.

Y bueno, todo finaliza, cuando al fin se pone en marcha la misión de ir por Kenji.

Los episodios con recuerdos solo duraran hasta el capitulo 9, que es el capitulo mas complicado y que estoy escribiendo ahora, aunque lo he tenido que dejar en pause, por la gripe de espanto que tengo.

Ojalá lo que haya puesto tenga sentido,je.

Ya los dejo, me voy a dormir un poco.

En serio, muchas gracias por el apoyo, si estuviera mas sana, tendria mas palabras elocuentes para devolverles todo el apoyo que me dan.

En el facebook: Hikari Torres, Natalia Andrea, Elenilla Gm, Pola de Himura ( aunque ambas tambien lo han comentado con su nick aqui en FF), Nami Ruki, Maria Nelly ( que tambien me apoya con rws aqui con su nick en fanfiction)

Y dejenme decirles que me casi me da un ataque de impresión cuando Lady Cin comenta mi fic. No sé como decirles que admiro tanto su trabajo, y el pensar que me ha leido es un honor.

Mil gracias a:

Setsuna17( siempre apoyando), Pajarito azul ( que escribe un fanfic que me esta volviendo loca de la ansiedad), Lica ( amo leer su rws, ya le voy a escribir un par de cosillas. Je, sé que ella ama el Aoshi Misao, y aqui parece que va a haber una cosas rara. Eres libre de matarme)

Angelica Chibilua ( bienvenida al fic), Yukiyo Jouchan ( os debo un rw), doña Peque de Himura ( que tiene que actualizar),zabitam1975 ( tu eras antes azucena45, verdad?),relenavivi ( bienvenida al fic), BUBU30 ( me hizo lagrimear tu rw) y doña Kamisumi Shirohoshi ( mi compañera de locuras en otro fandom, a quien poco a poco iré convirtiendo al lado oscuro de la fuerza)

Si olvidé mencionar a alguien, perdón...en especial a los follows y favs, odio esta gripe!

besitos y si quieren pueden buscarme como Rogue Kou en el facebook que me encanta conversar con todos.

Y ahora si ya me voy, antes que esto sea mas largo que el mismisimo capitulo.

Paola.


	8. Deseos:Cicatriz en forma de cruz V

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deseos: Cicatriz en forma de cruz V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para cuando salieron a abordar el avión de misión de Misao, solo había transcurrido una hora desde que ella había advertido al resto de que se preparasen.

Kenshin había abordado sin siquiera cruzarse en el vestíbulo con Kaoru, porque ella y su hermanastro ya habían subido.

Lizuka, quien había venido a su llamado, no le hizo mayores preguntas porque Himura enfatizó que la misión era personal, lo cual le cortó completamente la posibilidad de hacerle preguntas.

Extrañamente, Lizuka no pidió explicaciones y decidió cumplirle el favor de cuidar a esos dos. No hacía mucha falta, siendo que nadie era tan tonto como para venir a emboscar la casa de un ex asesino de terrible semblante, pero el pelirrojo insistió e hizo llamar a su ex compañero de escuadrón.

Tomoe no quiso salir a despedirlo. Normalmente cuando él se ausentaba, ella no dudaba en hacerlo, pero ciertamente luego de la escenita de anoche, y donde él se había mostrado sumamente enojado.

Además no podía negar que estaba celosa, muy celosa de aquella mujer que había venido como caída de algún infierno personal para Tomoe, y que en solo algunas horas, venía a desbaratar cualquier idea o ilusión de atrapar al pelirrojo.

Himura, Kaoru y Sano estaban en la parte de atrás del avión, mientras Misao dejaba el mismo en piloto automático.

—Bien, ahora podemos hablar del plan— dijo el pelirrojo colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Una cosa ¿porque no querías discutirlo en la casa? Lizuka estaba ahí, podría haberte ayudado, pero en cambio, lo dejaste de niñero— irrumpió Misao sacudiéndose las manos.

Himura la miró fijamente, aunque después bajó la vista inmediatamente.

—La misión no deja de ser personal— respondió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces?— dijo Sano, golpeándose los puños como mostrando impaciencia.

Solo Kaoru permanecía sentada sin decir palabra.

—Que quede claro algo. Si has venido, ha sido por la insistencia de Kaoru. No conozco que habilidades tengas o que pongas en peligro lo que hagamos. Misao es espía profesional, y hasta Kaoru tiene entrenamiento de agente, pero tu…—masculló un poco enojado Himura. La verdad hace un rato ya llevaba impacientándolo.

— ¿Quieres ver mis habilidades? ¿Pues para que soy bueno?— respondió Sano haciendo amague con sus puños.

—Basta, Sanosuke. Esto no es un juego. Harás lo que te digan, si de verdad quieres ayudar— intervino Kaoru y luego acercándose a su hermanastro le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Sano, eres mi hermano y te quiero, así que por favor, tú simplemente ayúdame. Estas personas son las únicas que pueden ayudar a tu sobrino ahora,¿ entiendes?

Las dulces palabras de Kaoru parecieron hacer efecto en Sano, quien al parecer recobró algo de sentido común y se cruzó los brazos. No se valía ser impulsivo cuando era la vida de Kenji la que peligraba.

—Está bien. Escucho— manifestó el luchador.

Himura pareció recobrar lo que deseaba decir.

—Ya tenemos según el informe de Misao, la localización exacta de la casa de la mujer de Shishio. Él se ha valido de un truco sucio, nosotros también los haremos, así que tomaremos a su mujer, para que nos diga la verdadera localización de Shishio o al menos nos dé una pista. Es muy probable que sea dos cosas: o una mujer fiel a Shishio que lo sabe absolutamente todo o una pobre sumisa. Una de dos, igual tenemos que hacerla hablar.

— ¡Un momento!Un momento!¿ya no irás a razonar con Shishio como dijiste antes?— dijo Misao, sorprendida por el cambio

—He cambiado de opinión. Cíñete a eso. No se hable más— siseó Himura

— ¿Tenemos algún dato de la mujer?— preguntó Kaoru interviniendo por primera vez y manteniendo la sangre fría a pesar del temible cambio de plan de Kenshin. A decir verdad, no le importaba que corriera un rio de sangre con tal de salvar a su niño

—Nada— respondió Misao cruzando los brazos y ya dando por sentado el plan—. Pero algo me dice que es la segunda opción, he estudiado el perfil de Shishio, y es un sádico megalómano, así que su mujer ha de ser una pobre infeliz esclava suya.

—Esperen... ¿Podría ser la misma esposa que tiene desde siempre?— preguntó Kaoru recordando sus viejos informes de su época de espía.

—Eso creemos. Shishio fingió su muerte todo este tiempo, muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado en ese lapso. Aun así la mujer que encontremos puede ser otra— avistó Himura

—Oye ¿tú nunca viste a su mujer?— preguntó Kaoru. Después de todo Himura y Shishio habían sido cercanos cuando niños

—Nunca— contestó Himura dándole una mirada solo con el rabillo del ojo. Luego de lo de esta madrugada, estaba un poco nervioso cuando ella le hablaba.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos?— preguntó entonces Kaoru.

—Como no hubo tiempo de estudiar el lugar, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros, y por ello Misao pudo conseguirnos una localización cercana a la casa. Allí nos quedaremos para estudiar el lugar. Es poco probable que Kenji esté allí, pero la mujer de Shishio puede venir en cualquier momento. Así que allí la tomaremos— espetó Himura

—No será fácil, aún no he visto el lugar pero imagino que creo que tendrá alguna guardia— agregó Misao

—Es fácil— contestó el pelirrojo sin atisbo de emoción—. Déjenme eso a mí.

Obviamente cuando él decía algo así, es que no pensaba justamente ir a charlar o tener un amigable encuentro.

—No habrá bajas— intervino Kaoru

Por primera vez Himura se sintió aliviado, porque justamente se estaba empezando a poner nervioso por la cercanía de Kaoru, pero esa intromisión lo hizo indignarse, y al parecer recobró un poco de sí.

—Esta misión se hará como yo lo decida. ¿Además, crees que ellos tendrán compasión de ti o del niño?— inquirió mirándola con unos ojos brillantes, que por un momento hicieron que Kaoru tragara saliva. Había olvidado que la especialidad de él, era aterrorizar.

—Está bien— respondió un poco más cabizbaja. Deberia aprender a controlarse

Solo la voz carraspeando de Misao volvió a la realidad a todos.

—Entonces ponemos en interrogatorio a la mujer de Shishio.

—Si, además está el elemento que ese demonio de Shishio, si se trata de la misma mujer que tuvo siempre, y que aún conserva, debe ser por algo, no querrá que alguien se lleve algo suyo. Si ella se pone de malas, nos las llevamos con nosotros y allí negociamos con Shishio. Si ella es valiosa para él, podremos negociar. Igualmente no le haremos daño a la mujer, recuerden que no es nuestro estilo y solo pongo esto en el plan, porque es lo más cercanamente retorcido que podríamos hacerle a Shishio— explicó Himura

— ¿Entonces terminaremos de planear al estar en la localización cerca de la casa que estudiaremos?— finalmente preguntó Sanosuke

—Si, por la premura del tiempo, solo pude conseguir la localización de la casa, nada más, pero si pude conseguirnos el sitio donde nos quedaremos y terminamos de afinar este plan— agregó Misao

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

La discusión de lo que harían al llegar a Tokio duró casi todo el viaje, porque entre ambas ciudades solo había como dos horas de viaje, y fuera del planeamiento, nadie tuvo tiempo de hablar entre sí de otras cosas.

Aterrizaron cerca de un campo a orillas del rio, en un claro que era oculto para los demás y que Misao solía usar para otras misiones propias de su trabajo.

El traslado a la localización donde se quedarían lo hicieron en un auto que Misao tenía en el sitio y no tardaron nada en llegar en el lugar, aunque primero Himura que tenía una gorra en la cabeza para que su cabellera cobriza no llamara tanto la atención y Misao bajaron primero para inspeccionar la zona, y al verse libre, hicieron una seña al resto para que bajasen.

Era un edificio de departamentos y el lugar que usarían, era uno de los pisos del mismo.

La presunta casa de la mujer de Shishio solo quedaba a media manzana de ella, muy cerca.

Era hora de estudiar y planear adecuadamente el camino que los llevaría a Shishio.

Por más sucio y torcido que fuera.

Kaoru llevaba acomodándose. No le quedaba más que hacer. Cuando tuvieran más datos, seguro Himura le diría que hacer.

Menos mal el piso tenía como cinco habitaciones y ella decidió ocupar uno, donde acomodar sus cosas, y quizá hasta descansar un poco, porque había dormido muy mal, lo cual era visible por sus profusas ojeras.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— oyó que le decían desde la puerta abierta.

Era Misao.

—Hola agente Makimachi— alcanzó a decirle Kaoru

—No, solo llámame Misao— dijo ella con voz más sonriente y luego en un arranque que sorprendió a Kaoru, fue y cerró la puerta para volver a acercarse a ella.

—Quiero que sepas que me solidarizo contigo. Himura insiste en no decirme todos los detalles de todo esto, limitándome al transporte y parte del planeamiento, pero sé que estamos en proceso de rescatar un niño, un hijo tuyo. Y de Himura— dijo la joven de trenzas y al ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Kaoru, la tranquilizó—. Lo he descubierto yo sola, Himura no me ha dicho nada. Como sea, quiero que sepas que te admiro la entereza que muestras con todo este peligro, con lo difícil que ha de ser para ti, y puedes creerme que haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarte.

Kaoru, casi tuvo ganas de llorar. Al parecer aquella muchachita era la primera que se preocupaba por sus propios sentimientos y lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

—Gracias, Misao, y supongo que debo agradecer a tu hermano Aoshi también— respondió Kaoru un poco azorada

—Aoshi no sabe nada. Solo habia venido a hacer esto, para echar una mano a Himura pero si me estaba quedando es mas que nada porque _alguien me lo pidió_ y al cual yo nunca desobedecería. El director Saito _me lo ha ordenado_. Pero fuera de eso, quiero que me creas que también lo hago porque me solidarizo con tu causa— añadió Misao

— ¿Saito?— siseó Kaoru un poco crispada

—Aoshi me había hablado algunas veces de ti, pero era el director Saito quien más lo había hecho. Puedes creerme que él lamenta mucho de lo que tuvo que ocurrir.

—Mph…entonces sabes más de lo que dices..— Manifestó Kaoru dándole la espalda—. ¿Sabes que el director Saito me había enviado a una misión de espionaje que terminó muy mal, y no precisamente porque me veía como la más capaz, sino porque era creyente, que con mis encantos podría seducir a mi mayor sospechoso?

—Lo sé— respondió Misao—. Solo acepta la ayuda del director ahora, y te doy mi palabra que no tengo nada escondido.

Kaoru se dio vuelta a mirar a la muchacha, y quiso responder de nuevo, pero los profundos ojos verdes de ella mirándola fijo, como presumiendo arrepentimiento como si ella quisiera echarse la culpa de los actos de Saito, la hicieron suspirar brevemente.

—Está bien, Misao. No te preocupes y gracias por decirme todo esto. De alguna manera me siento más calma— esbozó Kaoru, colocando una mano amistosa en el hombro de la jovencita quien le sonrió.

Kaoru no podía culparla. Se notaba a leguas que era una fiel creyente de Hajime Saito y su lealtad no tenia límites. Una verdadera agente.

—Ojalá Saito _no juegue_ con esa lealtad —se dijo Kaoru al ver marchar a Misao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himura y Sanosuke regresaron luego de un par de horas. Al parecer por fin el pelirrojo decidió darle un voto de confianza y habían salido de exploración.

No había mucho que hacer, porque la casa vigilada solo estaba compuesta de guardias y muchos mecanismos de control de acceso.

Pero ningún rastro de la mujer de Shishio.

Al llegar, Himura decidió tomar un baño, porque la noche ya había caído y quizá dormiría un poco después. Misao haría la guardia nocturna.

Pero al salir del cuarto de baño, le llamó la atención la puerta entreabierta de Kaoru.

En otras circunstancias no se hubiese atrevido a mirar, pero quizá ella se hubiese quedado dormida con la luz prendida, y se acercó sigilosamente. Lo que vió lo dejó un poco aturdido, porque la mujer se estaba cambiando, y se estaba secando con la ropa interior puesta. Tuvo el primer impulso de salir de allí. Era indigno y ridículo para él hacer eso, pero una fuerza desconocida lo hizo quedarse, incapaz de moverse ante lo que estaba viendo.

La sinuosa y dulce figura de Kaoru en esas mínimas prendas. Verla así, hizo que Himura se viera traspasado en un dulce y horrible pasado a su vez. La única vez que él había visto esas bellas curvas en todo su esplendor, había sido esa terrorífica noche, pero aun así él podía recordarla aun.

Pero la notaba distinta, con la crispación propia de una mujer más madura, pero mucho más bella de lo que su imaginación mordaz podría recordar.

Eso sí, algo llamó su atención, como una de las cosas que su mente no recordara.

Una fina cicatriz en la línea del vientre, muy blanquecina y fina, pero un ojo avizor como el suyo no pudo pasarla por desapercibido. Ella seguía vistiéndose como si nada sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada. Solo cuando ella se terminó de cubrir por completo, el pelirrojo se percató de lo inapropiado de su actuación y se marchó silenciosamente de allí, asegurando de no verse visto por Misao o Sanosuke.

Solo cuando Kenshin se hubo marchado del todo, Kaoru levantó la mirada y creyó sentir algo, pero al final pensó que solo era su imaginación.

Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que un Kenshin terriblemente azorado había abandonado el sitio hace segundos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sanosuke para su carácter irascible lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Luego de haber salido con el pelirrojo de exploración había comprobado que aquel no era mal sujeto, aunque precisamente no era un dios de la amabilidad. Pero el luchador le comprendía, muchos secretos en poco tiempo no podían ser fáciles de digerir para nadie. Así que ese menudo sujeto le caía muy bien. Y esa chiquilla Misao, también.

Le parecía un poco estrafalaria, pero dentro de todo le parecía muy leal al trabajo que estaba haciendo y Sano podía reconocer que era una chica muy suspicaz e inteligente.

Estaba sentada frente suyo, contando esas pequeñas cuchillas extrañas que ella llamaba kunai y que adoraba.

Alzó la vista y vió a su hermanastra sentada en el balcón con la luz apagada. Tuvo el primer impulso de ir a acompañarla, pero luego vio que Battousai que estaba bebiendo té se acercaba a ella, desistió.

Entonces le hizo un susurro a la muchacha que contaba los kunais.

—Oye, salgamos un rato de aquí.

Misao lo miró con rostro desinteresado.

—Claro que no. Vete tu solo, estoy muy bien aquí.

Sanosuke volvió a alzar la vista y vió que el pelirrojo y su querida Jouchan estaban en el balcón, ella sentada y él recostado en el barandal.

—Comadreja, hablo en serio, larguémonos de aquí— volvió a insistir, pero esta vez con un codazo que le valió una mirada helada de la chica de ojos verdes

—Oye, tonto...— quiso reaccionar la muchachita, pero él le señaló con el dedo a esos dos en el balcón.

—Tú y yo no pintamos nada aquí. Dejémoslos solos. Andando— volvió a repetir el luchador.

La chica entendió y solo hizo un gesto en la cabeza.

Era cierto.

Era bien conocido que en un mundo de recuerdos ajenos, ambos eran extraños.

Junto con Sanosuke simplemente decidieron salir a la calle un rato aduciendo a Himura, la excusa de que necesitaban aire fresco.

Así daban privacidad a ese par.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaoru había salido en la oscuridad del balcón para estar sola, y a su vez que nadie la viera derramar alguna lagrima, porque había sacado una fotografía de su Kenji, la última que se había tomado con ella.

Pero al sentir pasos, lo guardó en su seno de inmediato. Solo la sorprendió la compañía.

Era Kenshin.

El hombre la miraba con el rabillo de ojo, mientras se recostaba en el barandal y tuvieron unos minutos de silencio, que solo se vio interrumpida por Sano y Misao, cuando informaron que se iban a salir por un instante.

El instante de intimidad le dió a Himura más espacio para hablar.

—Kaoru…creo que tenemos que conversar lo que sucedió anoche. Puedo asegurarte que no es lo que crees— inició Himura

—Tus líos de faldas no me interesan. Estamos aquí con la misión única de salvar a nuestro hijo. Ese fue el trato— lo interrumpió Kaoru

El suspiró.

—Kenji…Kenji…incluso le has puesto un nombre parecido al mío— observó Himura sorprendiendo a la mujer que no respondió.

Él continuó.

—Hace pocas horas que sé de su existencia y tengo tantas preguntas, no te preocupes , no te estoy juzgando— insistió al ver el rostro crispado de ella—. Solo no podré negarte que me duele un poco haberme perdido tanto de él, me he perdido sus primeros años, sus primeros pasos, incluso me has dicho que ya inició la escuela. Me he perdido esa oportunidad de tenerlo en mis brazos apenas naciera. Duele Kaoru, duele mucho.

—Lo siento, Kenshin…yo no...— quiso decir ella

—No, está bien. Dime, ¿Qué le has dicho sobre su padre?

—Le he dicho que está de viaje. No tuve el valor de decirle la verdad. Es muy pequeño. Había pensado decirle que estaba muerto, pero no tuve el valor. Él cree que su padre está en un largo viaje y que al regresar le traerá algo muy bonito. Sé que es una tontería, y hasta Sano me ha dicho que esa mentira no deja de ser ilógica que no hubiese podido sostener por siempre— adujo Kaoru con la mirada baja y a punto de saltarse en lágrimas de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es él, Kaoru?— preguntó Kenshin de nuevo con su mirada un poco ensoñadora

Kaoru se incorporó de su silla y fue a ponerse de lado del pelirrojo en el barandal y sacó una fotografía que guardaba en el escote.

Cuando Himura lo tomó un poco sorprendido para después tener una reacción de abrir mucho sus ojos.

La foto reflejaba a una Kaoru sonriente con un niño en brazos también sonriente.

Tenía el cabello liso largo como la de él en un tono castaño y unos grandes ojos azules como la madre. Pero fuera de eso, era un calco de él mismo. El parecido era innegable.

—Es un hermoso niño— finalmente se animó a decir Kenshin con la voz un poco crispada

Kaoru no pudo resistirlo y se encaminó al salón, dándole la espalda a Himura. Recordar a su niño la hacía llorar. Le preocupaba como lo estarían teniendo.

Se puso la mano sobre la boca para reprimir su llanto ante el recuerdo.

Solo la calidez de un abrazo desde atrás la sorprendió.

—No llores Kaoru, rescataremos a nuestro hijo.

Ella se volteó llorando a ver esos ojos ambarinos y se vieron con la intensidad propia de quienes vivieron una tórrida historia en el pasado y que dejaron cuentas pendientes.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de quien lo inició, pero en unos segundos vieron unidos su labios con una ferocidad gutural, besándose como si quisieran beberse los labios del otro, casi devorándose entre sí.

No era un acercamiento tierno ni dulce, _era una agitación de deseo_ como simple consecuencia de haberse deseado por años de manera inconsciente, y que aflorara con toda su intensidad ante el dolor del peligro latente sobre su hijo.

Kenshin se vió a sí mismo, succionando esos labios de fresa y ella no dejaba de responder con la misma sintonía, vaya a saber uno de cómo podría estar sucediendo.

Las manos hábiles y expertas del pelirrojo ni dudaron en tocar sus hombros y bajar por el contorno, hasta posarse de manera intensa sobre la pequeña cintura de Kaoru, y ni lento ni perezoso empezó a iniciar una trayectoria de empujarla hacia la pared para arrinconarla de manera casi violenta.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, y no dejaba espacio para poder desabotonar como pudiera la camisa que él llevaba puesta, de forma torpe, pero con la necesidad inverosímil de poder sentir la piel desnuda de aquel pecho lampiño.

Al verse acariciado de esa forma, y sin dejar lapsos sin besarla entre que repartía aquellas succiones entre sus mejillas y labios, bajó una traviesa mano en el zipper del jean que Kaoru tenia puesto, y lo asió con tal violencia, que rompió el botoncillo y su objetivo de bajar aquella prenda.

Se separó un poco de ella, para intentar bajarla como pudiera, pero su posición no era muy cómoda, pero tampoco quería separarse de aquellos labios tan cálidos y dulces, así que introdujo esa mano tan inquieta hasta rozar el contorno de las bragas de Kaoru, una pequeña tela cuya textura de encaje lo hacía desear bajar la vista para mirarla.

En medio de esa vorágine salvaje de deseo, bajó un poco la vista para poder observar lo que su mano traviesa podía sentir.

Los contornos del cuerpo de Kaoru eran demasiado bellos y tentadores, y con ese pantalón a medio bajar, eran una vista tremendamente erótica.

En medio de su arrobamiento, Kenshin vió algo que estaba fuera de lugar y del cual ya se había percatado antes cuando la espiaba.

Una fina línea sobre el contorno inicial de aquel bikini azul. Una cicatriz blanquecina.

— ¿Y esto?— se animó a preguntar Kenshin en medio de un jadeo

Pareciera que las palabras de aquel pelirrojo, no solo tuvieron ese efecto interrogante, sino también el que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Dios mío... ¿Que estoy haciendo?— se murmuró a sí misma en medio de aquel frenesí, que invitaba a algo más.

Puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Kenshin, que no se había dado cuenta de la nueva actitud de ella, concentrado en llenar de besos el cuello cálido de Kaoru.

Ella sin embargo pudo controlar esa sensación tan intensa que le provocaba sentirlo y lo empujó.

—Basta— siseó ella queriendo salirse.

Pero Kenshin no le hacía el menor caso, así que ella, hizo acopio de más fuerza, la que le restaba y lo empujó con toda ella.

— ¡Basta, maldita sea!— terminó gritando

Kenshin se apartó asustado y algo horrorizado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado como se había originado todo lo que estaban viviendo ahora?

Porque él no pudo contener un brutal impulso. Y ahora casi tampoco lo hubiese podido hacer. Cualquier tipo de deseo sexual que hubiera podido tener desapareció allí mismo, al sentir la resistencia de aquella mujer.

—Por favor, no sigas— volvió a decirle la mujer mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

Él ya se había apartado, sin dejar de verla mientras ella, giraba el rostro avergonzado, acomodándose las ropas que se habían movido, en aquel juego pasional en la que se habían visto envueltos.

—Kaoru…— murmuró él, con cierto dejo de dolor.

Ella caminó unos pasos, desprendiéndose de la pared, donde había estado empotrada, dándole la espalda al hombre, que no podía apartar su mirada de ella, con un sumun de culpabilidad en ellos

Pero Kaoru recobró su serenidad.

— ¿Esta cicatriz dices? Es aquella que me dejó el parto de Kenji— dijo ella con voz ligeramente afectada sin mirarlo por una vez.

Ella continuó.

—Fue un parto muy difícil y complicado. Tanto que tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea, y me dejó esta marca en el vientre. Y no solo eso— dijo finalmente volteando a ver dónde estaba Kenshin quien la veía sumamente sorprendido.

—Kaoru— murmuró conmovido al ver sus lágrimas.

—Si bien tenía la ayuda de mi hermanastro, él no podía quedarse conmigo porque vivía muy lejos, y sufrí mucho, porque después padecí depresión post parto, estaba muy sola. No tenía a nadie, y pasé sola por momentos muy horribles. Solo después, Sano pudo venir por mí y llevarme a Yokohama, donde después de varios meses, pude hallar una posibilidad de identidad civil y vivir como la dependiente en una farmacia. Estos años fueron muy difíciles para mí y para Kenji.

Kenshin, quien a esas alturas sentía como una especie de dolor en el corazón, no por efecto de la compasión, sino por empezar a tener consciencia de lo que había tenido que pasar y sufrir aquella frágil mujer, en gran parte por su causa, viéndose sola con una responsabilidad que no debía haberse autoimpuesto ella sola. Aunque comprendía que ella hubiese estado aterrorizada de él.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Kaoru...?— murmuró casi en voz baja, llevado por esa terrible melancolía de oírla de esa manera, como si esas palabras pudieran exonerarlo de su temible consciencia.

Ella no respondió, pero su cuerpo respondió por ella en un súbito movimiento antes que su consciencia pudiera frenarla.

Se arrojó a llorar en los brazos de Kenshin. Lloró todo lo que no pudo en todos esos años y él la acunó como una niña pequeña, como si cada lagrima que cayera del rostro de ella, fuera ácido para sus propios sentimientos.

Y esa noche, quizá no tuvieron la respuesta, escudándose en el sexo furioso que pudiera hacerlos olvidar de sus errores.

Sino que ambos lloraron, como los padres desconsolados que eran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Kaoru volvió a dormir, en medio de muchos recuerdos, quizá venidos del remordimiento o del acercamiento peligroso que había tenido antes con Kenshin.

Pero no podía negarse que estando ambos juntos, la pasión se desataba a la mínima. Y ella no podía permitir que la pena volviera a apoderarse de ella, confundiéndola del único objetivo que era recuperar a su niño, pero aquellas memorias le vinieron como pegándose a su traicionera mente.

Cuando ella y Kenshin empezaban a vivir aquella historia que en ese instante no parecía que alguna vez iba a tener.

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Kenshin y Kaoru habían regresado de Inglaterra de aquella misión, no solo satisfechos por otro trabajo cumplido exitosamente. Sino que lo habían hecho, iniciando algo que no estaba en sus planes. Pero es lo más natural que ocurriese, porque cuando dos personas sentían la mínima de atracción mutua que despedían ambos, la única consecuencia probable era esta._

_No le pusieron etiqueta a lo que empezaron a vivir, de manera oculta tal vez, porque quizá las relaciones de este tipo podrían ser censuradas por Katsura, porque eran compañeros. Y lo que implicaría que fueran separados y por la naturaleza de sus trabajos, estarían constantemente lejos de sí._

_Al menos eso fue lo aducido por Kenshin y lo que este pensaba._

_Kaoru solo lo secundó. _

_La verdad es que la culpabilidad la quemaba del remordimiento._

_Era una mujer enamorada, pero también tenía que recordar que es lo la había traído hasta allí._

_No era una circunstancia fortuita. Había entrado de infiltrada para investigar a los agentes del lugar, y su masivo estudio de uno de ellos, había hecho de éste, un blanco de su principal sospecha, porque con la apertura de confianza que éste le había mostrado, había descubierto cosas, cosas secretas que el pelirrojo le había contado._

_Una mañana, varias semanas después del suceso en Inglaterra, Kaoru estaba con su pequeño diario, garabateando notas en ella, en la intimidad del cuarto que tenía en la base. Le gustaba hacerlo a esas horas de la noche, cuando estaba libre de misiones._

_Las puntadas que estaba haciendo eran a su vez como_ pequeñas puntadas para sí misma.

_El diario bitácora era una detallada nota sobre el perfil psicológico de Kenshin Himura que ella, con su cercanía y confianza había logrado obtener. No tenía material de Makoto Shishio, Lizuka o de Katsura pero aunque le moliese el alma admitirlo, el que tenía era un relieve psicológico que podría adecuarse al de probable "gato perdido"._

_El de Himura Kenshin._

_Un hombre de sangre fría para la ejecución de los trabajos y en especial, cuando la misma se refería a delincuentes o criminales con los cuales no tenía un ápice de piedad. Y cuyo factor originante para tanta sed de sangre de estos blancos, era debido a un grave problema de manejo de la ira desarrollado a partir de un trauma juvenil._

_Cuando llegó a esa parte, Kaoru sintió un escozor contra sí misma. Aquel trauma juvenil había sido una confidencia. Posiblemente ella era la única persona aparte de él que lo sabía y ahora lo escribía en aquel sucio diario que llevaría ante Hajime Saito._

_No sabía ni como era capaz de hacerlo. Ella había desarrollado sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, y habían forjado entre sí, una relación. Y él confiaba en ella._

_Se veía en una encrucijada. Por un lado su parte emocional le_ _decía que mandase al traste todo esto, que no valía la pena, pero la racional, más fría, propia de un agente le decía que ese informe debía pasar a Hajime Saito cuanto antes._

_Después de todo, ella solo era una agente de él._

_No debía lealtad al grupo de Katsura y que Kenshin y ella hayan forjado algo íntimo, no debía importar._

_Kaoru apretaba el pequeño cuaderno, no había podido seguir_ _escribiendo nada más. Tenía cientas de ideas encontradas, pero al final de todo la que más prevalecía no eran ellas, sino un recuerdo mucho más fuerte._

_La de un hombre de profunda mirada que confiaba en ella. Ese recuerdo llevaba todo por la borda._

_Se había enamorado de Kenshin._

_Estaba inmersa en eso, cuando sintió unos golpeteos en la puerta._

— _¿Kaoru? ¿Estás aquí? Ábreme por favor— era la voz del pelirrojo._

_La joven recordó que habían tenido un tonto entredicho cuando hablaban con Katsura acerca de una misión un tanto peligrosa (aunque posiblemente no para él) y donde Himura pidió a su superior, expresamente quitar a Kaoru de la lista. Era una agente de inteligencia, no de campo, no le correspondía ir tras él a Norcorea a liberar a un político japonés que fuera injustamente encarcelado y de cuya seguridad, los temibles norcoreanos no iban a responder. Himura y Shishio, y puede que Lizuka se uniera al grupo, eso aún no estaba definido, pero_ de todas formas, _el pelirrojo expresó que no quería a la chica cerca._

"_Será una molestia" había expresado. Pero en el fondo, no era más que preocupación pero esto no podía decirlo frente a Katsura._

_Él volvió a insistir, y justamente porque esa noche en la base, estaban todos, y queriendo evitar alguna escena, ella se levantó a abrirle la puerta al hombre que no dejaba de verla con mirada divertida._

_Ella tenía un aspecto adusto y enfadado cuando fue a abrirle la puerta y le dejó pasar sin más, sin dirigirle palabra alguna._

_El enfado real que sentía era contra sí misma, por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero dejaría que él pensase que estaba enfadada por el entredicho de hace un rato._

_Ella volvió a sentarse en el respaldo de su cama, mientras_ _Himura con su sonrisa, fue a arrimarse con los brazos cruzados por la mesa del escritorio._

_Kaoru sentía el escrutinio de sus ojos sobre ella._

— _¿Estas bien?— finalmente preguntó Himura para finalmente acercarse a ella, y posar sus dedos sobre la mejilla de ella, gesto que hizo que ella se estremeciera._

—_Si— logró asentir, intentando disimular su turbación, porque había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo, al sentir el roce de esos dedos en su rostro._

_Finalmente luego de unos tortuosos segundos, sintió el cálido aliento en el lóbulo de su oreja. Él se había acercado más._

—_Y nosotros ¿estamos bien?— le murmuró al oído, causándoles escalofríos en la espina dorsal._

_Ella quiso disimular. Que supiera ese majadero que las cosas no iban a resultar tan fáciles._

_Pero lo cierto, que su cercanía la hacía olvidarse de todo._

_Quiso apartarse, pero allí percibió que el aliento cálido ya no solo se posaba sobre su oreja, sino que había bajado de la mejilla hasta su cuello._

_Kaoru quería que la tragara la tierra._

_Ya no tenia fuerza para apartarse._

—_Si en verdad estuvieras enfadada, no estarías tan cálida…tan pero cálida…Kaoru— mencionó el hombre casi totalmente invadido de emociones al sentir a su vez, la insoportable suavidad de la piel de Kaoru, que en ese momento estaba totalmente sonrojada y entregada a las caricias del pelirrojo._

—_Kenshin…— contestó con otra murmuración. Sea lo que sea, esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Kenshin porque no denotaba enojo ni rabia_

_Solo podía sentir como ella temblaba como una hoja, cuando no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru y hacer amague de querer desatar los cordones del camisón que ella llevaba puesto y que estaban en el pecho._

_Kaoru giró la cabeza a verlo, al sentir esas manos sobre ella, y allí no pudieron seguir resistiéndose y unieron sus labios._

_Ya se habían besado varias veces, pero ninguna había alcanzado los niveles pasionales de esta._

_Además nunca antes se habían besado en un cuarto con ella, con tan poca ropa._

_Se devoraron, esa era la palabra, porque Kenshin simplemente no podía soltar esos labios dulces y el aroma de jazmines que le llegaba del pelo de ella, era como un elixir que le daba aire a sus pulmones._

_No pudieron evitarlo, porque él la empujó para recostarla sobre la cama, sin dejar de acariciar los trazos de su cuerpo sobre el camisón, haciendo gemir a Kaoru._

—_Te amo Kaoru…me siento ridículo diciendo estas cosas…pero ya no puedo evitarlo…— murmuró Kenshin apenas había soltado el beso para besar sus parpados y mejillas totalmente enardecido._

_Esas palabras casi hicieron congelar a Kaoru de la emoción y quiso responder, pero cuando sintió una mano de él hurgar entre sus piernas, como deseoso de explorar e ir más allá, la chica se crispó._

_Había algo fundamental y ella, en todo su deseo no queria_ pasarla por alto.

—_Espera...Kenshin— logró sisear en medio de los besos, como empujándolo suavemente._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Kaoru?— jadeó el pelirrojo al ver interrumpido sus besos_

_Ella tenía el rostro enrojecido y algunas lágrimas habían caído de su rostro, aunque nunca le diría que era por efecto de las palabras que él le había dirigido antes. Él se apresuró a limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano. Aun se encontraba sobre ella._

_Ella volvió la cabeza a un costado._

—_Me gustaría poder esperar. Quisiera que fuera perfecto._

_Kenshin no comprendió y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el cuello de ella._

—_Te prometo que será perfecto._

_Pero al ver que ella no respondía a sus caricias y encima de todo, volvía a echar lagrimas que él podía percibir pegadas a su hombro, se incorporó un poco y la miró._

—_No es eso...Kenshin…en verdad quisiera poder esperar un poco más— espetó despacio ella_

_Y fue ahí que Kenshin entendió._

_Ella quería darle a entender que era doncella y deseaba poder esperar un poco más._

_Himura se turbó un poco y se levantó de sobre ella de inmediato._

_Hizo un esfuerzo mental para intentar salirse del tremendo deseo que sentía. Pero tampoco podía ser tan bruto. Ella le había dejado un mensaje inequívoco de que era doncella y_ _necesitaba tiempo._

_Y él con su impetuosidad casi la había obligado. Sintió un poco de frustración pero entendía que la primera vez de las mujeres era algo así como muy importante, aunque al principio no pudiera creerlo, porque pocas mujeres llegaban a esa edad sin ser tocadas, pero Kaoru se lo había pedido y él no iba a forzar las cosas._

_Además que ya se sentía literalmente débil ante ella, luego de que hablara de sus sentimientos sin más, y en el cual no tuvo respuesta. No la que hubiese deseado oír._

_Se limitó a darle un beso tierno en la frente, como queriéndole demostrar que él nunca le haría daño_

—_Buenas noches, Kaoru. _

—_Buenas noches a ti también, Kenshin— respondió la joven mientras observaba que él salía de la habitación sin más._

_Lo que había ocurrido entre ambos aquella noche era más que patente._

_No era una simple explosión de deseo._

_Era algo mas._

_Solo cuando él se fue, Kaoru sintió bajo las sabanas un bulto y cuando lo vió ella regresó a su realidad._

_Era la pequeña bitácora._

_La misma que iba a llevar ante Hajime Saito._

_Kaoru se apretó contra la almohada._

—_Dios mío…no puedo hacer eso…yo no podría hacerle eso— murmuró _

_Ahí lo tenía. Ahí estaba su respuesta. _

_No podía traicionar así a alguien que amaba._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuara<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTAS FINALES<br>_**

SI, como me he tardado.

Acepto amenzas de todo tipo.

Bueno, este capitulo tuvo un ligerillo lime con un poco mas de desarrollo de la trama actual, para finalizar con unos parrafos de los recuerdos de Kenshin Y Kaoru, que les cuento finalizan en el siguiente capitulo.

Si, muchas me han dicho ¿Misao y Saito? ¿Que es eso?

No se preocupen, aqui no habrá nada raro aunque si muchos cambios en los perfiles originales de los personajes. Lizuka por ejemplo, un secundón de aquellos no es el tipico de siempre. Aqui lo pinto un poco distinto.

¿La relación de Shishio y Kenshin? aun falta contar muchas cosas de estos dos que son importantes para la trama, pero si que habrá bromance ( amor de fraternal hermanos postizos de su pasado). Para mi Shishio no tiene que ser el tipico malo maloso, sino que tiene una motivación que podré ser libre de contar cuando terminen los recuerdos de nuestra pareja principal.

Espero no les haya parecido tedioso el capitulo luego de tanta espera.

Y una cosa que lamento muchisimo es no poder responder los amables rws de todas.

Vengo muy tarde de trabajar y los unico instantes libres que son de madrugada me dedico a escribir éste fanfic, y otros.

Por ello, todo este capitulo es dedicado a todas ustedes.

Mis amigas y compañeras de aqui y del facebook:

Pola Himura, Elenilla Gm, Kathia , Cindy, Nami Ruki, Hikari Torres, Kamisumi, Arlette, Maria Nelly, Iliana Berenice que tambien comentan con su nicks de ff aqui, pero me gusta llamarlas por sus nombres para que sepan que sé de quienes se tratan.

Y claro mis apoyos.

Lica ( te encontre en el fb, pero no me atrevo aun a enviarte una solicitud por temor a incomodar, pero te etiquete en algo ayer)

Gabyhyatt ( te pude responder al mp, si tienes mas dudas, solo dimelo, gracias por seguir aqui)

setsuna17 ( apoyando constantemente)

Pajarito Azul ( Ella me esta matando con su fic, si no lo conocen, por favor pasenlo a ver)

Relenavivi ( espero te haya gustado, el otro capi ya esta listo, pero le falta edicion)

Zuryhimura ( mil gracias por el comentario)

Y les doy la bienvenida al fic a

paoladelvalle ( esta chica es mi vecina y casi me muero de la impresion al verla aqui y que haya pillado mi pasatiempo)

andrymcha (Bienvenida aqui! y espero sigas conmigo en este camino.)

HeavenlyEve ( Hola! mil gracias por venir a este fic, alcancé a ver tu amable rw antes de alzar el capitulo. Bienvenida al fic y en serio me has sonrojado. Espero seguir siendo merecedora de tus halagos)

Y eso, si quieren agregarme al face, son libres de hacerlo, podéis buscarme como Rogue Kou.

Y eso, tambien besito a los favs y follows que han agregado al fic.

Nos leemos en par de dias.

Abrazo.

Paola.


	9. Marca de sangre: Cicatriz en cruz VI

D**isclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**Observaciones: **Capitulo violento con contenido sexual no consensuado. Capitulo integro de recuerdos, por eso la cursiva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marca de Sangre: Cicatriz en forma de Cruz VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kaoru estaba nerviosa. Muchísimo. Y había pasado toda la noche debatiéndose entre la lealtad a sus sentimientos y a la de su trabajo._

_Había dejado la base de Katsura porque había sido llamada al cuartel principal, por una orden del director Hajime Saito. Una que no podía desobedecer._

_De cara a la galería y para el grupo de Katsura, justificó su viaje porque debía actualizar sus datos en la base principal, cuando el director terminase de hacer la revisión. Bueno, en realidad, todos creían eso, porque la misión secreta de Kaoru solo era conocida por el Director._

_Ni Aoshi Shinomori, la mano derecha de Saito conocía sobre ello._

_Pero había sido llamada para informar sobre su trabajo de espionaje sobre el "gato perdido", que era el nombre que se le había dado a la misión secreta de Kaoru._

_Cuando Kaoru entró a la oficina del director, Kaoru había calmado un poco el temblor que le había atosigado hace un rato._

_Pero ya la noche anterior, en la base de Katsura, ya había tomado su decisión._

_La socarrona voz de su superior que la saludaba la quitó de su ensoñación._

—_Agente Kamiya, bienvenida a casa._

_Hajime Saito en ese momento tenía como 30 años, era un hombre de gran estatura, y por lo extraño que parezca, un cuerpo muy esbelto, quizá formado de tantas misiones que lo habían llevado a ocupar el cargo más alto. Su carácter reservado, meticuloso, y sardónico solo formaba parte de lo más conocido de este hombre, que según muchos decían, era el investigador y detective más inteligente que se conociese._

_Y ese momento miraba a Kaoru con una de esas miradas ámbar que podían llegar a aterrorizar como hacer confiar, dependiendo del efecto que quisiese dársele._

—_Reporte actual de la misión, agente._

—_En proceso, señor. Sin culminar._

_Saito, quien fumaba un cigarrillo, arrojó la colilla al suelo extrañado._

— _¿Cómo? Luego de tantos meses..._

—_Lo siento, señor, y puedo asegurarle que he arriesgado mi vida en misiones complicadas. Acuérdese que fui enviada a investigar dentro del grupo más mortífero de la agencia. Nada es fácil._

_Kaoru intentaba contenerse y disimular la turbación que le provocaba la profunda mirada de Saito sobre ella, como hurgándola con sus letales ojos._

—_Kamiya, dígame algo ¿sabe usted donde está su lealtad?_

—_Lo sé, señor— se apresuró ella a responder, a pesar de que la réplica del director la había sorprendido._

— _¡Pues Cúmplala!, otra cosa, Kamiya…Nunca más vuelva a dirigirse a mí con ese tono. Soy su superior y es a mí a quien debe su lealtad por sobre todo ¿me oye bien?, yo vivo y trabajo por el bienestar de este país al que le he jurado mi lealtad, soy su maldito arreglador de desastres, y usted es una peón al servicio de Japón, pero a mis órdenes, ¿quedó claro?_

_Kaoru se dio cuenta que Saito sabía que ella guardaba información que no compartía con él. Ella debía haber sabido que es imposible intentar engañarlo. Eso no era posible._

— _¿Hay algo más que deba saber?— volvió a preguntar Saito._

—_Nada, señor. Volveré enseguida a seguir con la misión._

—_Nada de eso. Usted se quedará aquí todo el fin de semana, decreto sobre usted un arresto disciplinario por el tonito de hace un rato. Estará incomunicada, así que creo que debería aprovechar estas 48 horas para pensar si no hay algún detalle de su misión que no me está contando._

_Kaoru se quedó petrificada, pero no se atrevió a replicar, porque si lo hacia, el director era capaz de doblarle el arresto._

—_Entendido, señor. Estoy a sus órdenes— se limitó a decir cuando observó que dos guardias se presentaban para llevársela a la celda disciplinaria que había en la base._

_Cuando Kaoru caminaba rumbo a la celda, suspiró brevemente. Ella conocía el carácter del director que no toleraba ningún atisbo de falta de respeto y a la mínima castigaba a los subordinados y ella debía haberse dado cuenta que su numerito de reclamo de hace un rato podría haber tenido consecuencias y pues bien, allí las tenía._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya en el cuarto de la celda, que no era tal, porque en verdad era un cuarto con baño, sin medios de comunicación en el interior, pero era una celda al fin._

_Ni aunque quisiera no podría avisarle nada a Kenshin, quien se quedaría extrañado, pero también pensaba que Saito les daría alguna excusa a Katsura por su ausencia todo un fin de semana, pero por sobre todo su falta comunicación._

_Se arrojó con un suspiro en el camastro del cuarto._

_¿Cómo demonios había terminado así?_

_Quizá debió haber quitado más a menudo la nariz de los libros y practicado más el arte de mentir, pero como saber que Saito era capaz de ver hasta la más disimulada de ellas. Y ahí estaba su castigo. Pero Kaoru, también pensaba que este castigo era poco._

_Había estado pensando en esto desde mucho tiempo, desde el instante que comprendió que sus sentimientos por Himura empezaron a nublarla y quitarle objetividad. Pero no quería mentirse a sí misma._

_No estaba siendo sincera con nadie, ni con Saito, quien la había metido en esta misión secreta para buscar al sospechoso de ser el "gato perdido" de la agencia._

_Pero nunca en su vida pensó que iba a terminar involucrando sentimientos entre el medio._

_Ya no podía seguir negándolo. Estaba enamorada de Himura y eso es lo que más le dolía._

_Himura era su principal sospechoso. Todas las piezas encajaban a él y ella lo sabía, pero prefería callarlo ante Saito. _

_Con la información que tenia y las sospechas que aunaban estas, lo único que harían con Kenshin seria quien sabe qué, pero algo que si sabía que es la Agencia tomaba muy en serio estos asuntos de traición._

_Kaoru no pudo dormir esa primera noche en la celda._

— _¿Cómo alguien como él puede ser un traidor?— se balbuceaba a sí misma, como queriendo olvidarlo y sacarlo de su sistema._

_Pero a pesar de todo, no importaba que sucediera.._

_Ella quería protegerlo._

_Aunque luego ella cayera con él. No le importaba. Eso era lo que había decidido hacer aunque con ello, estuviere traicionando en lo que creía._

_De alguna manera la aliviaba tener por encima ese arresto disciplinario porque Kaoru se permitió llorar a solas como no podía hacerlo cuando estaba en la base de Katsura y fuera tan difícil disimular ante Kenshin, el aspecto rojizo de sus ojos._

_Lloró toda la noche._

_Por ella, por él y el maldito destino que había hecho que ambos se juntaran de esa forma._

_Se había enamorado del hombre al que se suponía pretendía hacer caer y era evidente que él también se había enamorado de ella, porque le había abierto su alma y corazón de tal manera que fue gracias a todas a esas confidencias que ella sabía que el perfil psicológico encajaba perfectamente en el sujeto que había venido a investigar._

_Nunca antes se había sentido como pisando una encrucijada tan grande._

_Su lealtad estaba partida, pero la balanza ya había hablado, y ésta había decidido ir por su corazón._

_No le importaba sus creencias de justicia idealista._

_No le importaban las órdenes de Saito._

_Protegeria a Kenshin a como diera lugar. Nunca permitiría que él cayera._

_Aunque con ello estuviere protegiendo a un traidor._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_En tanto, lejos de allí, alguien de manera recíproca también pensaba en Kaoru._

_Kenshin se había ido a descansar, luego de haber escuchado el boletín de Katsura que informaba que su compañera había quedado en la central haciendo una tarea extra bajo el mando del director, lo que implicaba algún trabajo de infiltración que necesitaba el mayor de los sigilos, por los cual la agente Kamiya estaría incomunicada._

_Eso explicaba su falta de comunicación. Y si, a pesar de que Himura había visto como era ella, justamente por eso no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. No le gustaba tenerla lejos, se había habituado a protegerla y cuidarla. Y le horrorizaba que estuviera haciendo algo peligroso y él no anduviera por allí para tenerle un ojo avizor por encima. Kaoru podía ser un poco descuidada a veces, aunque el tiempo tenido con él, le había enseñado a ser un poco más precavida en el campo._

_Decidió dormirse más por necesidad que por falta de sueño. No le gustaba desvelarse._

_Pero pensó en Kaoru. Y lo que había significada la entrada en su vida de aquella chica._

_Era una mujer de sentimientos nobles y él al final no pudo evitar sucumbir ante ellos. Ya había aceptado plenamente sus sentimientos por ella. Le había abierto su corazón y desnudado su alma como nunca antes le había pasado desde que había perdido a su prometida cuando apenas era un mordaz adolescente._

_Ella lo animaba sin reservas a hacerlo y él no se sentía cohibido a abrirla cuanto pudiera de él mismo._

_Sin duda la iba a extrañar mucho estos días, la iba a echar tanto en falta porque se había habituado tanto a su compañía._

_La necesitaba._

_La amaba._

_Ella le había devuelto algo que creía perdido para siempre. Un deseo de vivir que no había tenido desde aquel periodo deprimente cuando vió a su prometida muerta antes sus propios ojos._

_Hasta el momento que su corazón había aceptado a Kaoru, había estado viviendo de forma mecánica, con una máscara de impasibilidad que ocultaba dos cosas._

_Su sombría personalidad déspota y asesina en la que había pervertido ese ideal de heroísmo que tenía en su adolescencia romántica junto a su fallecida prometida_

_Y lo otro, ese corazón destrozado por el dolor de la pena por aquella perdida, que lo único que deseaba era morir para seguir a su amada en la muerte._

_Cuando conoció a Kaoru había recuperado ese deseo de vivir que ya no tenia, y quizá hasta con su ayuda, pudiera llegar a calmar el carácter desquiciado y demoniaco que se apoderaba de él, cuando perdía el control._

_Con esa serena y plena convicción finalmente pudo entregarse al sueño. _

_Kaoru era la funda que el destino le había mandado aunque no lo mereciese._

_Era un regalo y ahora que lo sabía, no lo dejaría ir, jamás._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_En tanto en el mismo edificio de aquella base donde también descansaba Kenshin, el jefe de la misma no podía dormir._

_Kogoro Katsura había estado cavilando toda la tarde en aquella idea, que en su mente era prácticamente certera._

_Por eso había decidido hacer algo que pocas veces hacia: hacer uso de un teléfono cifrado que había en la base oculta en lo que parecía ser un simple depósito de equipos en desuso. Justamente para no levantar sospechas y evitar que otros supieren de su existencia._

_Pero tenía que usarlo para poder llamar de forma confidencial a ese maldito sujeto._

_El director de los Ishin Shishi, Hajime Saito._

_Cuando Katsura finalmente pudo contactarlo, Saito no se mostró extrañado de su llamada. El director sabía que Katsura no era estúpido. Y éste no hizo más que sumar los datos y percibir que la agente Kamiya no era más que una subordinada del director que habia entrado a la base buscando quien sabe qué._

—_Si al menos me dices que es lo que has venido a buscar en mi base...— siseó Katsura desde su lado de teléfono._

—_No hace falta. La misión ya está completada, y tú agradéceme que no tome medidas contra ti, por no haber visto esto antes. Tienes el puesto de jefe de ese grupo de asesinos de elite, pero no has podido controlarlos y aquí tienes el resultado. Hay un traidor allí dentro. Y te recomiendo, por tu bien, no interfieras. Deja que Kamiya haga lo que fue a hacer. No es una petición. Es una orden— completó Saito desde el otro lado a fin de zanjar el tema con un tono autoritario, para que ni Katsura se atreviera a ponerle trabas._

_Él era el jefe de una parte importante de los Ishin Shishi, pero él era el director, y había veces que tenía que enseñar a personas como Katsura , su propio lugar y quien mandaba._

—_Si Kamiya ha venido aquí a buscar a ese traidor que dices que está aquí, yo no haré nada por impedir su trabajo— respondió finalmente Katsura, resignado._

_La llamada se cortó._

_Aun luego de hacerlo, Katsura no podía estar tranquilo, él había estudiado a la muchacha y podía jurar por sus hijos, que aquella joven no tenía ni idea en que se había metido a hacer una misión secreta para Hajime Saito, un hombre al que no le temblaba la mano para cometer las peores cosas o someter a quien sea, para lograr sus ideales de justicia que lo habían llevado al puesto más alto dentro del centro de inteligencia de Japón._

_Se había quedado tan embebido cavilando en aquella particular situación, que sus sentidos no pudieron percibir una oscura presencia cerca suyo._

_Oscura, porque el espíritu de Makoto Shishio era un insondable mar negro capaz de lo peor y subyugado en sus adentros por todo lo que había vivido en su niñez y adolescencia, aunque no venía al caso pensar en su desquiciada alma, oculta bajo una máscara de impasible hielo._

_Makoto Shishio había oído la charla. Sus sentidos más desarrollados que el resto de los comunes lo habían traído hasta allí, y más cuando él era un sujeto con mucho que ocultar, y obviamente, alguien con estos antecedentes internos y la culpa, no iba a estar con los brazos cruzados._

_Shishio solo sonrió._

—_Así que estos bastardos ya sospechaban de aquí había alguien que no estaba actuando como ellos quieren— se llegó a decir el siniestro sujeto._

_Sí, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante._

_Había estado con una espía en sus propias narices y él había sido tan estúpido que no lo había notado._

_No estaba seguro que información podría estar teniendo Kamiya, pero él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados sin averiguarlo._

—_Con que una maldita espía….ya se va a enterar. Y no me temblará la mano para matarla si fuera necesario— siseó para sí mismo, con un tono terroríficamente tranquilo mientras se marchaba de las cercanías del depósito donde Katsura había estado teniendo aquella charla cifrada._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Eran las dos de la mañana, cuando Kaoru despertó como si fuera de una pesadilla, como si la aquella siniestra idea de Makoto Shishio pudiera sentirla en su propia piel._

—_Solo una pesadilla— murmuró para sí, la joven._

_Igual ya no pudo seguir durmiendo, pareciera como si aquella cruel oscuridad la había tomado como si quisiera evitar que siguiera durmiendo._

_En su celda había café menos mal, y pudo al menos levantarse a beber._

_Se sentía muy intranquila y esta vez sus pensamientos eran un poco más distintos de aquellas que tuvo antes de dormirse._

_Como si algo la hubiese sacudido para que lo hiciera, y usara un poco de su mente lógica que se hallaba un poco obnubilada por sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin._

_Pensó en ella misma y su propia capacidad. En sus habilidades. En su fuerza._

_¿Por qué Saito la habría elegido para una misión tan compleja?_

_Ella no era lo que se decía, una espía como muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo como Aoshi o el específico grupo que lideraba como los sigilosos Onniwabanshuu, un equipo de espionaje de niveles altísimos._

_Todos estos al servicio del Director, y él había preferido usarla a ella._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Acaso había existido una segunda intención?_

_No sería de extrañar, estábamos hablando de Hajime Saito, el que se decía una de las mentes más brillantes y cavilosas de la inteligencia secreta._

_Muchos decían que podía llegar a ser verdaderamente insensible y malvado si con ello llegaba a sus objetivos de justicia, para el cual vivía y que lo había transformado en el líder del poderoso servicio secreto japonés._

_Kaoru, quien se hallaba sentada sobre un sillón de la pequeña celda, se incorporó como de susto, cuando tuvo una idea que le cruzó la mente como iluminando de manera terrible su mente._

_No podía ser ¿o sí?_

_Pero entre más lo pensaba, su parte lógica más le daba la razón, y más cuando se ponía en la piel de su siniestro Director._

_Y no iba a pasar otro día más sin preguntárselo._

_Desafortunadamente el director no estaría durante el día, pero regresaría durante la tarde, según le dijo el guardia de su celda y ella allí, haría lo que estuviere en su mano para poder verlo y confrontarlo cuando regresare._

_Volvió a acostarse casi como por obligación, porque al menos quería estar descansada para poder enfrentar a ese hombre al día siguiente._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Kaoru apenas despertó, dejó pasar todo el día, con el único objetivo de poder hablar con Saito._

_Por eso, cuando el guardia le informó que el director había vuelto, ella pidió ser llevada en su presencia._

_Ya casi había caído la noche cuando el director se había finalmente dejado ver en sus oficinas principales de su centro de mando y esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando un guardia se acercó a informarle que Kaoru Kamiya quería verlo en privado._

_Asintió al pedido de la agente._

_Sus temibles ojos ambarinos chispearon ante aquel pedido y más cuando el joven oficial le murmuró: —Esta fuera de sí, director._

_Cuando dejaron pasar a la muchacha, luego de algunos minutos, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. _

_Ella ya lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba._

_Tenía los cabellos desordenados y los ojos como de loca, por lo desorbitados, como si hubiera pasado una muy mala noche._

—_Agente Kamiya,¿ acaso está disconforme con la celda que le he dado?_

_Ella se acercó como pudo, a pesar de que sus impulsos la deseaban hacerla gritar, no tuvo más remedio que contenerse. No podía olvidar con quien estaba tratando._

—_Director, respóndame con la verdad ¿Por qué me eligió a mí para esta tarea de espionaje?— con sus ojos fijos en la figura sentada en el despacho._

— _¿Acaso ha tenido alguna epifanía, agente?— respondió Saito sin inmutarse_

_Ella no bajó la mirada en ningún momento._

—_Usted sabía que mis capacidades son limitadas, pero sin embargo…— no pudo Kaoru completar la frase._

_Saito se levantó y caminó despreocupadamente por la estancia, como rodeando a la mujer._

—_Supongo que ya no vale la pena esconder lo que en verdad fuiste a hacer, agente…. Y viéndolo, no me arrepiento de haberte escogido como la carnada para el traidor. Un asesino desleal jamás descuida detalles cuando hace sus sucios negocios. Pero toda regla tiene su excepción. No son inmunes al amor y al encanto de una mujer inocente— completó fríamente el director_

_Kaoru se mordió el nudillo, azorada._

—_No lo tomes mal, agente. Tú resultaste la mejor agente infiltrada que había tenido. De verdad te has creído tu papel y el cuento que te creaste tú misma— añadió el hombre sin soltar una inquietante mirada sobre Kaoru._

_Kaoru sonrió como pudo._

—_Director…pero igual ha cometido un error, ¿no se ha dado cuenta que no traje resultados? El operativo resultó un fracaso— siseó Kaoru intentando sonar convincente en medio del ligero tambaleo_

_Saito no respondió._

—_Me largo de aquí— espetó Kaoru de repente—. No me dejará encerrada ni un día mas, tendrá que dejarme ir…usted acaba de admitirme que me ha tomado como una carnada y me ha arrojado como basura a ser recogida dentro de un tugurio de asesinos. Lo mínimo, debe dejarme libre. Me lo debe._

—_Supongo que sí. Puede irse, agente— respondió Saito para sorpresa de Kaoru_

_La chica no dijo nada más y lo único que deseaba era salir de ese sitio con todas las fuerzas que le daban los pies._

_Había descubierto que Saito no le había dado el papel de espia, confiado en sus capacidades técnicas, sino porque la veía como una frágil mujer que podía ser usada como cebo para atrapar a un sospechoso de traición._

_Se sentía herida en su autoestima. _

_Pero dentro suyo se sentía aliviada, porque no había soltado palabra alguna acerca de lo que sabía._

_Y nunca hablaría, acerca de lo que había investigado sobre Kenshin._

_Salió raudamente del sitio._

_Solo tenía un objetivo. Iría para Kioto esa misma noche, tomando el tren bala para llegar cuanto antes._

_Se había acabado la farsa. Le confesaría la verdad a Himura._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Saito, en tanto, ya en la soledad de su oficina, solo se limitaba a fumar muy tranquilo._

— _¿Fracaso? Yo nunca cometo un fracaso, Kamiya…Tu nos conducirás al traidor…Tu sabes quién es. Te enamoraste de él. Bueno, no me extraña, las mujeres son así. Tu lealtad hacia él es lo que va a traicionarlo. Te equivocabas. Esta misión fue un éxito— se decía _

_Iba a ordenar perseguir a Kaoru, porque estaba seguro que iría a Kyoto a poner de sobre aviso al traidor, pero desistió._

_Decidió que esperaría otro movimiento en falso de Kaoru para esperar a atrapar a ese maldito "gato perdido"_

_Después de todo, la misión siempre había sido esa._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_El viaje desde la capital hasta Kyoto en tren bala tomaba unas tres horas de cansadísimo viaje, pero Kaoru estaba decidida a ir._

_Su mente daba vueltas._

_Furia contra Saito que la había utilizado._

_Aunque la furia contra si misma era aún mayor, al recordar que justamente su misión no era un trabajo santo. Era uno donde tenía que infiltrarse, ganar confianza…y traicionar, así que esas ideas moralistas que tenía no venían mucho al caso. Lo que la tenía rabiosa es que Saito no le había contado es que su propia elección hasta su envió en la base de asesinos, había sido una jugarreta perfectamente calculada porque al conocer el director su carácter y sus limitaciones, la mandó a ese sitio donde lo único que le sucedió es que terminó enamorándose._

_Se sentía sucia, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de limpiar eso. No había dado ningún informe a Saito._

— _¡Que le aproveche a este imbécil— siseó Kaoru pensando en Saito._

_Ya desde antes de descubrir su propia finalidad había decidido no traicionar frente a Saito a Kenshin._

_¡Por dios!_

_Ya no le importaba que fuera un delincuente y asesino. Era el hombre que amaba y lo protegería hasta donde pudiera._

_Por eso había decidido venir a Kyoto esa misma noche, a pesar del cansancio, y encontrarlo._

_Tenía que hablar con él._

_Tenía que confesarle todo._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Casi en el mismo momento que Kaoru abordaba el tren bala con destino donde estaba él, otra persona también estaba pensando en ella._

_El día lo había pasado tedioso. No tenía misiones ni trabajos pendientes y extrañaba horrores a Kaoru._

_Ya se enteraría ella._

_Kenshin no era un hombre romántico ni algo parecido, pero sus sentimientos por ella le habían dado un matiz que creía no iba a volver a sentir._

_Por eso, se tragó un poco su orgullo y había ido al mercado a comprar un enorme ramo de jazmines, como un homenaje al perfume que tanto asociaba a ella._

_No sabía cuando regresaba ella, así que quería que ella se sorprendiera encontrando el ramo en el cuarto que tenía asignado en la base. Total si tardaba, él las tiraría y volvería a traer flores nuevas. Eso no era ningún problema. Pero si tenis muchas ganas de tener ese detalle con ella._

_Ahora el problemita de que el cuarto estaba herméticamente llaveado tampoco era gran inconveniente para un agente secreto como él._

_Lo único, se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca para husmear, no quería dar algún espectáculo público acerca de la relación secreta que mantenía con Kaoru. Quería mantenerlo aun en reserva._

_Cuando penetró en el cuarto, se deslizó sigilosamente dentro con su precioso y oloroso obsequio en manos._

_Al entrar, el aroma tenue de jazmín le golpeó la nariz. Era el aroma de Kaoru que había quedado impregnado en el cuarto._

_Aspiró suavemente, hasta que caminó unos pasos y fue al escritorio, donde había un jarrón vacío, que el pelirrojo se sorprendió de hallar. Era más de lo que necesitaba. Lo llenó de agua que trajo del grifo del tocador y procedió a poner las preciosas flores._

_Kenshin no sentía que estuviese haciendo nada incorrecto. Él no había ido a hurgar las cosas personales de su amada, solo a dejar un regalo. Por ello, a pesar del impulso que tenia de ir a acariciar las sabanas de la cama, no lo hizo._

_Pero si les dio una mirada con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Solo paró su mirada, cuando notó lo que parecía un pequeño cuadernillo sobre la cama._

_Al principio Kenshin quiso voltear y salir, pero al final el impulso de la curiosidad fue más fuerte y en menos de tres segundos ya se había acercado a la cama, tomado el librito y lo estaba viendo._

_Por su aspecto, parecía ser un diario._

_Y era muy posible. Teniendo en cuenta su inocencia y dulzura, no le extrañaba que usase estos artículos adolescentes._

_Se sintió un poco mal por estar mirando un objeto tan personal._

"_Solo una miradita y me largo"_

_¿Kaoru escribiría sobre él? ¿O era de aquellas que había dibujitos románticos?_

_Sonriendo, abrió la tapa del pequeño diario y comenzó a hojearlo._

_Al principio no leyó lo que veía, pero cuando su consciencia empezó a percatarse de algo, la sonrisa y el corazón se le helaron_

_Estaba escrito con un sistema usado por espías romanos, pero que él por ejemplo conocía y leía fácilmente._

_Se necesitaba ser muy inteligente y perspicaz para notarlo. Tenía un sistema de escritura "al espejo" o sea hecha al revés._

_Pero Himura no necesitaba de uno, para entender lo que decía._

_Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero no…definitivamente no lo era._

_Quizá cuando quiso cometer la travesura de leer el diario íntimo de su amada, pensaba hallar su nombre escrito, …y al hacerlo, sí que lo encontró, pero en un contexto muy diferente._

_Era un estudio psicológico detallado del perfil de Kenshin, con muchas minuciosidades._

_Pero eso no era todo…estaba escrito como reporte, donde se explayaba de todas aquellas cosas que Himura le había contado en confianza y que nadie más sabia._

_Como lo de su prometida muerta, el origen de su cicatriz y el desorden de ira en la que pervirtió su personalidad, que hacía que no valorase en lo más mínimo las vidas humanas que él creía que no importaban._

_Todas esas cosas que solo a ella le había contado._

_Varios pero varios minutos después, el cuadernillo cayó al suelo donde Himura lo arrojó._

_Acababa de descubrir algo que no sabía si le rompía el corazón o lo desasía de pura rabia._

_¡Kaoru era un puta espía y lo estaba investigando quien sabe porque!_

_Algo sombrío y peligroso, se removió dentro , más de lo que él ya era, el cual ya era bastante._

_Su primer impulso brutal fue arrojar un puñetazo al jarrón que hace minutos de la forma más amorosa llenaba de agua para colocarle esas flores._

_El vidrio se hizo añicos en el suelo._

_Esa zorra maldita lo había estado engañando todo el tiempo._

_Y eso era algo que él no iba a dejarle sin pagar._

_Esa mujer no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Y pagaría muy caro su maldito atrevimiento._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando Kaoru bajó del tren, el primer impulso que tuvo fue la de ir al departamento que tenía en el centro de la ciudad y que la Agencia le pagaba, pero que casi no usaba porque vivía en la base._

_Quería ir a tranquilizarse un rato, antes de salir para la base, donde seguro Kenshin estaría. Tampoco quería llamarlo por teléfono. Solo iría llegando. Tenían largo y tendido para conversar._

_Y era raro, porque desde que decidió que hablaría con Kenshin acerca de todo, parecía como si se hubiese deshecho de un peso de encima, lo cual la aliviaba un poco del temible peso de consciencia que tenía sobre si desde hace tiempo._

_Cuando entró al edificio, que era uno casi vacío, porque la parte de arriba solo estaba ubicado el departamento que usaba ella en teoría, porque el resto estaban desocupados lo que convertía aquel cuchitril como le decía Kaoru en un sitio muy íntimo._

_Igual no le gustaba quedarse allí. Ese sitio se lo pagaba la agencia y ella aun sentía un profundo asco de la cruel manera en la cual Saito pretendía usarla en el manejo de su trabajo de espía._

_Era algo demasiado bajo y sucio. Ella no toleraría algo así._

_Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, su primer impulso fue arrojar el sobre todo que tenía puesto y buscar agua para beber. El sitio aún estaba a oscuras, así que encendió las luces para poder buscar lo que venía._

_Cuando lo hizo, al voltearse, casi se muere del susto cuando vió una figura sentada en el sillón del salón._

— _¡Cielos! ¡Casi me matas del susto, hombre!— gritó la mujer cuando su mente al fin pudo procesar que la figura sentada era nada menos que Kenshin._

_Él la miraba fijamente, de una forma inquietante y que en algún momento incluso le produjo turbación a Kaoru, quien pasada la primera impresión bajó sobre la mesada el bote de agua, y se acercó a Himura._

— _¿Cómo entraste? Digo… ¿Cómo sabias que venía para acá?—quiso preguntar ella caminando calmadamente hacia él._

_Kenshin seguía sin responder, pero cuando se puso enfrente, se puso inesperadamente de pie, sobresaltando de nuevo a Kaoru._

_Él no se veía normal._

— _¿Te ocurre algo?— mencionó ella, quien alargó una mano para tocar su rostro, preocupada por el gesto anterior._

_Pero se petrificó cuando él detuvo su mano, apretándole fuertemente, tanto que la lastimaba. _

_Se había quedado casi helada, no tanto por el dolor de su agarre, sino por la cruel mirada ambarina que él le dirigió. Y confirmó que no era un juego cuando él finalmente habló._

—_Alejas tus sucias y traidoras manos de mi persona…._

— _¿Kenshin? ¿qué te sucede, porque estas así?— murmuró casi apenas, porque él le estaba apretando la mano de forma muy dolorosa_

_Su cruel replica fue la de soltarla tan violentamente que ella terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayó de nalgas al suelo, lastimándose._

—_No es una broma…esto me dolió…—alcanzó a decir ella_

—_No, querida. No es una broma. Es hora que me des algunas explicaciones. Ya sabes, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma— dijo él de forma rara._

_Aun así, Kaoru no pudo sospechar lo que le ocurría a Himura. Lo primera que pensó es que quizá estaba un poco celoso de que no le hubiese avisado nada acerca de su ausencia. Ella ya había visto que era un sujeto muy imprevisible con sus celos, pero aun así no justificaba esa violencia, pero Kaoru pensaba que solo se le pasó un poco la mano. Él era muy fuerte y era difícil que midiese su energía._

_Igual, Kaoru creyó que no era momento de hablarle del asunto que la había traído. Dejaría que le pase lo alterado._

—_Está bien. Haremos esto. Iremos a la base y hablaremos mañana cuando estés más calmado— dijo ella luego de levantarse._

_Pero cuando se volteó para salir, Himura le saltó casi por detrás, sujetándole un brazo hacia la espalda y rodeando un brazo por su cuello._

_Lo que le dijo, le aterrorizó el corazón._

—_Dime, Kaoru… ¿Cuándo iba a decirme que eras una espia y que habias venido…a investigarme, aunque tuvieses que usarme en el proceso?_

_Ella que apenas podía respirar y jadeaba, pero ahora más que nada del miedo porque se había dado cuenta que Himura lo sabía._

_Y se enterado antes que ella se lo dijese._

_¿Qué podía decir?_

_Que había venido a espiar era cierto, pero ya nunca había planeado las cosas como habían ocurrido._

_Cuando él liberó un poco el tremendo agarre del cuello de ella._

— _¡Suéltame, Kenshin! ¡ Vamos a hablarlo!. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me estas lastimando?—habló ella como pudo_

—_Dime. Kaoru… ¿Cuántas cosas tuyas más son de mentira? Seguro ni siquiera ese es tu nombre verdadero— siseó el pelirrojo, y luego bajando la mirada por el pecho de la mujer que subía y bajaba—. ¿Hasta dónde tenía que llegar tu jueguito de seducción? Tengo que reconocer que eres la mejor. Como mientes en todo, por ejemplo, hasta me creí el cuento ese de que eras virgen, por ejemplo cuando de seguro eres la ramera favorita que usa Saito, Katsura o quien quiera te esté usando, para seducir a estúpidos como yo. Y claro, yo caí como idiota.._

_Los insultos fueron más de lo que Kaoru pudo soportar._

— _¡Suéltame, imbécil! No te permito que me hables así ¡ maldito asesino!, si me dejaras explicar las cosas..— gritó ella aunque no pudo zafarse. Él era mucho más fuerte._

—_¡Cállate! Entonces no niegas lo que has hecho…eres una zorra. Lo que has hecho conmigo no tiene nombre. Yo confiaba en ti, maldita estúpida. Y es ahora cuando no me va a negar nada. La verdad, todo lo que sabes, lo que has contado, a quien se lo has contado, quien es tu maldito jefe, ¿me oíste? ¡no me negaras nada!...inclusive…—y en ese rato, algo se removió dentro suyo, como si el hecho de dominar por completo a esa mujer a quien tanto deseaba y que ahora detestaba, le produjo una terrible excitación el tenerla así—. ¡Ni siquiera tu cuerpo si se me antoja poseerte! ¿Qué? Eres una ramera…al menos déjame disfrutar el servicio completo._

— _¡No, Kenshin, por favor. No!_

— _¿No?, ¡¿No?! Ya lo creo que sí...mujer..! Ya te dije que no vas a negarme nada!— con voz brutal. Estaba terriblemente excitado._

_La empujó brutalmente sobre el escritorio, y pronto la apretó con su propio peso, aunque ella quiso removerse, él la desasió violentamente mientras arrojaba las cosas que había sobre el escritorio, reprimiendo atrozmente los intentos de ella por salirse._

_Comenzó a rasgarle la blusa como si fuera papel arrugado, y arrancarle los pantalones a tirones._

—_¡No, por favor! ¡Detente! Las cosas no pueden estar sucediendo de esta manera— intentó resistirse ella, aunque de forma imposible y ya sollozando bajo la fuerza brutal de él._

— _¿Sabes? Incluso sé que va a disfrutar con esto. Te estaré haciendo el favor de quitarte esa tonta dignidad frígida con la que te has estado presentado conmigo y que fui tan imbécil de creerte— mencionó el pelirrojo a risotadas al quitarle las ropas a tirones con una mano, mientras con la otra se desprendía sus propios pantalones porque ella no podía moverse al estar apretada por su cuerpo_

—_Eres tan miserable…! Ahora voy a enseñarte quien manda aquí! ¿Querías jugármela?! Pues yo te enseñaré que conmigo no juegas, maldita zorra!—añadió atrozmente._

_Kaoru ya no reaccionaba. No tenía fuerzas para empezar, porque las había gastado intentando defenderse, pero Himura era un sujeto muy brutal y fuerte. Y sus apretones en el cuello, así como la torcedura que le había hecho en el brazo la había casi inmovilizado, pero aun así su mente deseaba poder resistir._

_No podía terminar de procesar que aquel hombre que estaba a punto de cometer un acto tan vil con ella, fuera aquel a quien ella había deseado proteger . No podía creer que él fuera el mismo hombre que ella amaba y que tantas veces la había cuidado como una frágil flor estival._

_Hasta que su mente se iluminó con una terrible ultima idea que podía salvarla. En uno de los cajones del escritorio en donde estaba siendo apretada y desde donde Himura ya había empezado a toquetearla mientras hundía su cara en el cuello lastimado de ella, porque le había quitado todo con excepción de la ropa interior, finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo Kaoru pudo quitar disimuladamente algo._

_Un pequeño espejo._

_Intentó allí mismo empujar al hombre que estaba sobre ella, manoseando sus piernas y cuando él se incorporó un poco para volver a reprimirla para que se quedara quieta, Kaoru le rasgó la mejilla con el espejo que hizo añicos contra la cara de él._

_Kenshin al principio quedó un poco aturdido viéndola, y sentir su propia sangre cayéndole del rostro, precisamente de su mejilla izquierda y retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniéndose sus pantalones con una mano y la otra tocando su rostro ensangrentado._

_La ira estalló allí misma en el pecho de Kenshin, quien esta vez ya no se contuvo._

—_Con que tenemos una pequeña fierecita. ¡Ya te dije que no finjas resistir! Sé que te gusta, pequeña ramera!— dijo Himura volviéndose a inclinar hacia ella._

_Kaoru ya no pudo responder._

_No tenía fuerza ni ánimo para responder._

_Él ni siquiera la volvió a tocar como hace un rato, como antesala de alguna preparación para lo que iba a hacer, sino que allí mismo la poseyó brutalmente, ya enceguecido por la rabia que se había añadido por el último gesto de defensa de ella con el espejo. Prácticamente sin más y como única lacónica cosa hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella_

_Aquella primera siniestra embestida vino consigo con un desgarrador grito por parte de Kaoru que no pudo reprimir a pesar de su estado de sumisión total._

_Kenshin, como hombre , en medio de toda su violenta excitación , pudo notar de manera inquietante el estado de doncellez de aquella mujer, pero aun así…no pudo detenerse…no pudo contener el impulso brutal de seguir poseyéndola, dominándola, dándole a entender quien tenía el control._

_Aunque muy en el fondo, en medio de todo ese horror, se percataba del tremendo daño que le estaba haciendo. El peor que puede hacérsele a una mujer._

_Y Kaoru simplemente se dejaba. Había dejado de luchar ya desde hace rato con su mirada perdida en el techo , mientras él jadeaba y se movía encima suyo._

_El horrible dolor físico hace mucho que había pasado. Un dolor muy diferente la tenía paralizada. _

_Ese dolor del alma que se le había hecho añicos con el acto de crueldad sin miramientos que estaba cometiendo con ella, aquella persona, a quien ella, desafiando todo, había venido deseando proteger._

_No supo cuantos minutos transcurrió cuando sintió que el hombre encima suyo se desplomó sobre su cuerpo en un último jadeo más intenso y fuerte que los anteriores._

_Ya todo había acabado._

_Y ella así lo dio por sentado cuando sintió que su cuerpo era liberado del agarre y él mismo salía de su interior._

_No veía ni sentía nada, porque lo único que oyó fue el sonido tintineante del pantalón de él que se estaba acomodando, mientras ella seguía, así pequeña, indefensa y desnuda, salpicada por su propia sangre y la de él, recostada en el inmenso escritorio donde se había materializado el vil acto._

_Lo siguiente que percibió fue una tela cayendo sobre su cuerpo y ella lo miró._

_Vio sus ojos amarillos fijos en ella. Le había puesto encima una manta._

_No sabía si como un último acto de lastima pura, antes de desaparecer del lugar, dando un portazo que resonó en los oídos de Kaoru._

_El crimen se había consumado._

_Kaoru había perdido para siempre su inocencia y Kenshin recibió en el rostro, una dolorosa marca por la herida del espejo, coincidentemente encima de la otra vieja cicatriz, que sería un recordatorio eterno de su criminal alevosía._

_Esa noche, las estrellas no salieron y ni una sola hoja de flor de cerezo sobrevoló el viento sobre Kyoto._

_Hasta ellas parecían darse luto en un cielo que presenció aquel macabro encuentro de estos dos amantes._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_No supo cómo lo hizo, pero Kaoru pudo levantarse, a pesar del profundo dolor del cuerpo y del alma._

_Se había quedado dormida en la misma posición donde había sido sometida y cuando despertó de lo que parecía haber sido una espantosa pesadilla, ya había amanecido hace bastante porque el sol ya se había escurrido por toda la casa._

_Se bañó con mucha lentitud, casi de forma mecánica. Estaba casi irreconocible. No era la Kaoru que la gente conocía._

_Ella había muerto la noche anterior._

_La que había salido del departamento hacia la base, no era muchacha vivaz de hace pocos días, sino una mujer derrotada, anulada y con un dolor en el corazón que sentía que moría con cada movimiento._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Había decidido ir por última vez a la base, a recoger sus pertenencias y huir de allí después. Esconderse de todos._

_Himura, Saito, Katsura, todos. Todos podían irse al demonio. Los hombres eran una raza de miserables y ella acababa de ver al campeón._

_Ninguno valía la pena. Nadie merecía ningún sacrificio y ella no iba darle el gusto a nadie, así que simplemente se escabulliría a algún sitio donde nadie pudiera hallarla._

_De algo tenía que servirle haber sido entrenada para ser un fantasma por la agencia._

_Era eso o morir._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_Por lo visto el maldito sitio estaba vacío, porque al llegar Lizuka se estaba retirando. El hombre la saludó con un efusivo movimiento con la cabeza pero ella no respondió, lo cual extrañó un poco al afable hombre, pero como tenía prisa no pudo quedarse a averiguar._

_Kaoru no quería que nadie notara la palidez mortal de su rostro , lo cual se pudo dar afortunadamente porque aparte de Lizuka en la entrada no volvió a ver a nadie más, ni siquiera a su más grande temor: hallar a Kenshin._

_No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si lo veía. Posiblemente matarlo, pero ni fuerzas para ello tenía._

_¡Al demonio todo!_

_Cuando llegó a su cuarto, lo primero que vió tirado al suelo fue esa maldita bitácora._

_Kaoru perdió el control allí mismo, porque lo primero que hizo fue levantarlo y romperlo en mil pedazos con sus manos henchidas de furia, rabia y mucho pero mucho dolor._

_Pero no sollozó. Las lágrimas se le habían agotado ya durante la noche y madrugada que sucedieron a la salvaje vejación de que fuera víctima._

_Lo único que la devolvió al mundo ya fue cuando estaba cargando en un bolso pequeño, algunas ropas que tenía en el vestidor, así como otros objetos personales, un ruido en la puerta._

_Kaoru se volteó y casi se muere del susto cuando ve recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados al agente Makoto Shishio._

_Tragó un poco de saliva. Ella siempre le había tenido un poco de miedo. Era un sujeto tan reservado que denotaba algo siniestro que ella no podía dilucidar. Incluso verlo así, no podía comprender como es que este sujeto tan raro había sido amigo de Kenshin en el pasado._

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, casi nunca había hablado con el pelirrojo de la relación que los había unido, pero según entendió sí que había sido estrecha, aunque ahora solo se veían como dos compañeros lejanos que casi nunca se hablaban. Aun ahora, eso no dejaba de ser extraño para Kaoru._

—_Agente Shishio...—alcanzó a decir ella, con extrañeza—. ¿Busca algo?_

_El sujeto se incorporó un poco y con una ladina sonrisa en la cara avanzó unos pasos a ella._

—_Sí, agente Kamiya…he venido a buscar...—con voz aterradoramente helada—. A una zorra que se dice es una espía— añadió de manera cruel_

_Kaoru abrió mucho sus ojos ante el comentario hecho a bocajarro por parte de Shishio_

— _¿Qué demonios, dice?— respondió Kaoru, intentando parecer compuesta_

—_No hace falta fingir conmigo. Eres una espía. Por tanto una traidora. ¿Sabes la regla número uno de un escuadrón? No traicionar nunca a tus compañeros…y ¿sabes cuál es el castigo?_

_Kaoru decidió que no se quedaría callada._

—_No sé de qué está hablando. Haga el favor de retirarse. Si tiene algo que decir, dígaselo a Katsura._

— _¿Dime, Kamiya?¿Sabes cuál es el castigo?¿No lo sabes?, es obvio, amiga mia….es la muerte. ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que una alimaña como tu destruya todo lo que he estado haciendo?_

_Antes esas palabras, el corazón de Kaoru se heló porque recayó en ella la temible revelación que le estaba dando Shishio como si fuera un villano cualquiera de alguna caricatura_

_¡Él era el maldito traidor a su juramento al gobierno y era él que estaba haciendo negocios sucios! ¡Era el gato perdido que buscaba Saito!_

_Ante tamaño descubrimiento, no podía quedarse así, tan pasiva, y tuvo el primer impulso de salir corriendo. No solo por el miedo, sino porque acababa de descubrir algo terrible que hasta ahora nunca pudo sospechar al haber estado tan obsesionada con Kenshin y su pasado._

_No fue muy lejos, porque Shishio fue más veloz y la sujetó dolorosamente por el brazo._

—_El castigo se inicia ahora— fue lo último que oyó Kaoru, antes de caer inconsciente, porque el sujeto le propinó un golpe en el rostro que la noqueó._

_Nuevamente la sangre de Kaoru volvia a correr._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_No supo cuantos minutos o horas habían transcurrido cuando despertó, pero al hacerlo, un tremendo dolor en el cara la hizo sacudir la modorra y percatarse de que nada de lo que había pasado había sido una pesadilla._

_Sus brazos colgaban con una cuerda y sus píes arrastrados al suelo._

_Y más cuando abrió sus ojos, y vió la sombra alta y el brillo rojizo de esos atroces ojos de Makoto Shishio._

_Evidentemente luego de dejarla inconsciente la había traído a un sitio fuera de la base. Sea para que lo sea que la hubiera traído, no podía hacer eso en la base._

—_Esperé que despertaras. No quiero matar a nadie que no tenga la consciencia de sentirlo. Y tu maldita zorra, te mereces sentir el dolor agudo de tu muerte._

_Pero en cambio ella sonrió._

— _¿Sabes? Si muero al menos sabré que el hijo de puta que estaba buscando eras tú. Me dices traidora, pero el maldito traidor eres tú, y cobarde también. ¿Tantas molestias tienes que tomarte para matar a una simple mujer?!Adelante!Mátame de una puta vez y acaba con tu miedo!— le gritó ya totalmente descontrolada porque ella nunca era así con nadie, pero al parecer toda la crueldad que había estado viviendo en carne propia durante las últimas horas había sacado de sí, todo lo virulento y rabioso._

_Que importaba ya. Total iba a morir._

— _¡Cierra la boca!¿ sabes? Al verte con Battousai, siempre creí que eras una inútil, pero ahora veo que eres toda una fierecilla— respondió él ladinamente_

—_Cobarde tu…para matarme necesitas atarme ¿ verdad? ¿No te da vergüenza?— siseó Kaoru—. Una mujer inútil, pero igual necesitas atarme._

_No supo cómo pasó pero al instante estaba en el suelo._

_Shishio había efectuado un movimiento que no pudo ver y cortó las cuerdas que la sujetaban arriba y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo._

_Kaoru se alivió en parte. Al parecer, Shishio pudo caer víctima de aquellas viejas persuasiones aprendidas que tenia de espía._

_Si iba a morir, no quería hacerlo sintiendo que colgaba sus brazos de esa manera tan humillante. Su treta funcionó al menos._

_Ya aliviada esa molestia y mientras Shishio se volteaba a guardar la katana que había usado para cortar la cuerda, Kaoru se puso a mirar el sitio que sería su última morada, o al menos el sitio que Shishio usaría para ejecutarla._

_Parecía ser un viejo depósito de alguna gasolinera abandonada o algo así, a juzgar por los tarros amontonados de lo que parecía alcohol o gasolina, según se deducía por el olor y el polvo._

_Así que en un sitio como este, es donde iba a pasar sus últimos minutos. Había pasado por el infierno de haber sido violada por el hombre que ella creía podía también quererla como ella a él, pero el dolor que sentía no era físico, sino moral. _

_Y ahora de sopetón se enteraba que la maldita bestia que tenía que haber descubierto era a Shishio._

_Si, tal vez, ésta era una bestia criminal y traidora, pero Himura tampoco andaba lejos, luego de la horrible crueldad que había cometido con ella. Parecía que incluso había disfrutado de hacer ese mal, como si estuviera disfrutando con esa vejación de una autentica condición de villano._

_Kaoru sonrió sibilinamente cuando una cosa le cruzó por la mente, luego de ver el lugar._

_Si, podía ser inútil en cuestiones físicas y algo despistada en el campo, pero ella era una mente privilegiada, no en vano, había sido una buena agente de oficina, y eso le había permitido desarrollar una mente lógica._

_Una lógica que ahora se veía obnubilada por las emociones y la excitación horrible de que iba a morir._

_Dicen que la cercanía de la muerte acrecienta las habilidades naturales de uno._

_Cuando Shishio se descuidó para traer algo que tenía en una esquina (algo así como unas tenazas, lo cual era escalofriante, porque generalmente eso se usaba como elemento de tortura), Kaoru reaccionó y movida por una velocidad no natural en ella, corrió hacia el lado contrario y empujó con todas las pocas fuerzas que tenía el enorme pilón de potes de lo que parecía ser alcohol o restos de gasolina._

— _¡Quieta, imbécil! ¿Qué mierda, haces?— alcanzó a gritarle Shishio al verlo, pero cuando quiso ir hasta ella, ya la enorme pila había empezado a caer a borbotones al suelo, derramándose de manera estrepitosa por todas partes._

_Era gasolina._

_Ahora Kaoru podía comprobarlo._

—_Moriré, si…— siseó Kaoru mirándolo de forma asesina—. Pero no lo haré sola, ahora podrás comprobar si que tan veloz eres huyendo del fuego…del fuego que quema y destruye. Shishio, nunca pensé que tú eras la basura que estaba buscando, pero al menos me aseguraré que con mi última acción pueda hacer lo posible de llevarte al infierno conmigo._

_Ni la supervelocidad de Shishio pudo detener que Kaoru sacara de un bolsillo interno un viejo encendedor que siempre traía en dicho bolsillo secreto junto con un pequeño cortaplumas que ahora no le servía, pero el maldito encendedor sí._

_La arrojó profusamente sobre los burbujeantes bidones que caían de forma gutural._

_Y el infierno se desató._

_Ni siquiera Shishio pudo detenerlo, porque la mayoría de los bidones habían caído cerca suyo y las llamas se iniciaron justamente donde él estaba._

_Y ni siquiera un hombre de fuerza sobre humana o reflejos superdesarollados puede huir de la horrible sensación de estar siendo abrasado por un líquido infernal que te quemaba el tacto, producto de una explosión de fuego que empezaba a orquestarse._

_Shishio se sintió un completo imbécil. Acababa de ser vencido por una mujer débil que utilizó un descuido suyo para originarlo, pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo de desear ir a atraparte por culpa del sofocante dolor que empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo._

_Y todo por culpa de su sadismo._

_Él tenía pensado torturarla e incluso había traído algunos materiales acordes como tenazas, pinzas y otros abrasivos, y justo cuando iba por ellas, ella reaccionó._

_Pero la muy zorra también moriría, el fuego ya lo había tomado a él, pero no tardaría a en alcanzarla a ella o al menos el espantoso humo la asfixiaría primero._

_Como sea, una horrible muerte también la esperaba._

— _¡Eres una maldita!— alcanzó a gritarle en medio de su dolor macabro._

_Kaoru le observaba fijamente como una mirada sardónica, y también como quien espera una muerte también._

_Sabía que ella también moriría._

_Pero no le importaba. Ver a quien se iba a fungir en su verdugo desgañitándose en su dolor era suficiente para ella._

_Ese sujeto había sido un maldito bastardo y el mundo estaría aliviado de que este muriera._

_Kaoru se dio cuenta de la estúpida justicia poética. Sin querer queriendo, estaba haciéndole un favor a Saito, matando a esta alimaña._

_No supo cuantos segundos sucedió, cuando en medio de los gritos de su enemigo, ella misma empezó a perder el aire y ahogarse en medio de una horrible sensación de humo negro que le llenaba los pulmones._

_De por sí, ella ya estaba débil desde lo de anoche._

_En ese momento, Kaoru ya no pudo seguir luchando y cayó al suelo, inconsciente._

_Pronto el fuego también la alcanzaría también y así no quedaría rastro de ella tampoco._

_Sus últimos pensamientos conscientes fueron muy particulares._

"_Adiós Kenshin…a pesar de todo…yo…"_

_Ni siquiera su consciencia fue capaz de darse la idea completa, pero algo si era seguro. Lo último que le había venido en sus últimos segundos fue una última y fragante imagen de aquel hombre que ni aun cuando en su último encuentro se haya mostrado en su auténtica forma, una parte oculta de su corazón se negaba a verlo como el monstruo que era._

_La naturaleza de las mujeres era extraña y con Kaoru, se notaba._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARÁ-<em>**

**_Notas finales._**

**_Bueno, alli esta._**

**_Como habran notado, todo este capitulo fue de los recuerdos. _**

**_No sé mas que decir excepto que solo es un fanfic, yo no apoyo lo que he puesto aqui._**

**_Finalmente la personalidad violenta, sombria y peligrosa de Kenshin dió lugar al peor acto de posesion, desprecio y dominacion que pueda existir._**

**_Con este capitulo termina la saga de los recuerdos de la cicatriz en cruz y en el sigte capitulo, aparecerá el ultimo personaje importante del fic ( adivinen!, que sea Pola que a ella ya le habia spoileado :P)_**

**_Estoy emocionada por todo el apoyo, a decir verdad es mi baston para seguir, porque casi no tengo tiempo, pero por toda esta gente bella que me apoya lo voy a hacer. _**

**_Saluditos a mis amigas de facebook y de aqui que no me dejan: Pola de Himura, Lica, Arlette, Iliana Berenice, Kamisumi, Hikari Torres, Nami ruki, Maria Nelly, Elenilla GM, Setsuna17, Pajarito azul, ZuryHimura, Zabitamt1975, Andrymchan, Kathia, Cindy._**

**_Gracias por agregarme a favs y follows. Todas ustedes son mi aliciente. Perdon si me he olvidado de alguien.  
><em>**

**_Ya me pongo en campaña para el sigte capitulo y espero que con este se hayan disipado mas las dudas acerca de lo que Kenshin consideraba traicion, que es lo que Saito le debia a Kaoru ( algo mencionado en los primeros capis) y algunas cosillas mas.  
><em>**

**_Ojalá no haya metido tanto la pata con la edición de este capitulo, si ven demasiados errores, me avisan._**

**_Besito._**

**_Paola._**


End file.
